Un corazon que conquistar
by shoujolovesUSUK
Summary: America hace una cumbre mundial en su casa de playa. Tratar temas importante...guerras, hambrunas... pero el tiene un objetivo, algo mucho mas importante, un corazon que conquistar. USUK.
1. Una invitacion

**Disclaimer_ Ni hetalia ni suspersonajes me perteneces, etc etc, LO tipico :P**

* * *

><p>"¡Vamos, Arthur! ¡No te hagas de rogar! ¡Ya todas las demás naciones han aceptado!" Vociferaba el americano a un joven mayor que el y de profundos ojos verdes.<p>

"¡No hay manera de que yo pueda pasar medio mes contigo y otros países encerrados en tu maldita casa de playa!"

"¡NO ES MEDIO MES! ¡Son apenas 15 dias!"

"¿Nunca fuiste al colegio, idiota? ¿O es que el gran héroe no sabe cuantos días tiene un medio mes?"

"¡Por lo menos mis hamburguesas saben mejor que tus scones!"

"¡No hables mal de mis scones, chico hamburguesa!"

"¡No hables de los días y meses de formas que no entiendo!"

Ya llevaban casi media hora discutiendo lo mismo y ningún lado parecía ganar. Y es que Inglaterra se negaba a pasar unos cuantos días en la casa de America para discutir unos problemas de importancia mundial. No es como si fuera tan infantil como para decir que preferia evitar a Alfred antes de atender asuntos de alta importancia como guerras y hambrunas, no, para nada, y pobre de quien pensara eso. Simplemente no entendia por que debía ser en casa DE AMERICA! Es decir, su casa también era acogedora y grande, sobretodo si iban a tratar tales asuntos; hasta había propuesto a los demás países que habría scones preparados especialmente por el todos los días…. Por algún extraño motivo todos se habían negado. Suspiró.

Pero no le quedaba de otra, supuso que tendría que tragarse al norteamericano y pasar no más timpo del necesario en su casa…. Siempre y cuando todo fuera por el bien mundial, desde luego, porque claro que esta que no es como si el británico quisiera deliberadamente y por sus propios medios pasar tiempo con Alfred, ¡claro que no! ¿Que tonto podría pensar eso? Ugh.

Sin embargo aceptó.

Para su desconcierto, una sonrisa brotó de los labios del norteamericano.

"Muy bien, Iggy" Sonrio aun mas "BIEN! Sabia que aceptarías, ¡después de todo soy un héroe! ¡Jajajaja!"

"¡Tonto! ¡Ya te lo he dicho! No voy porque tu lo digas..s-sino porque soy una importante nación y necesito que mi opinión cuente y parar alguna catástrofe como que decidas creaer algún tipo de super robot a control remoto para detener el calentamiento global o algo asi!" rio.

"Esa es de hecho una excelente idea, lo creas o no, IGGY"

"¡NO ME LLAMES IGGY!"

La discusión pudo seguir asi por siglos –literalmente- pero Arthur era un caballero, y se lo demostria a Alfred, si, ¡ese seria su plan! ¡No dejarse del americano! Aceptaria su invitacion, se comportaría, le demostraría que podía comportarse mucho mejor y mas elegantemente que el y le ganaría con guante blanco. SI. Ademas de que un poco de sol y mar no le sentarian nada mal. Estaba algo palido.

Se retiro y comenzó a hacer sus maletas, ya que mañana de mañana tenia que estar saliendo a la cumbre mundial en casa del americano.

Seria, complicado, difícil… pero sabia que podía ser muy superior al estadounidense. Sonrio con satisfacción. Talvez después de todo no seria un tan mal viaje…

**mientras tanto**

Alfred se recostó mirando las estrellas desde su ventana. Sonrio ampliamente igual como había hecho hace un rato cuando el británico había aceptado su invitación.

Y es que este tenia un plan… si, un muy buen e ingenioso plan como solo un héroe podría tener! Despues de todo el era una potencia, ¿no?

Aun no sabia como hacerlo, no sabia como actuar, después de todo el era muy timido y algo torpe en esos asuntos… ¡pero el objetivo lo tenia claro! Lo único que le daba miedo era no poder hacerlo… pero no podía dudar, ¡esta era la ocasión perfecta! una inocente cena... ¿velas tal vez? o un paseo bajo la luz de la luna... ¿descalzos? No dejaba de fantasear situaciones... Se sonrojó un poco. ¡Y es que se le iba a declarar al británico! No solo se le iba a declarar, si no que no aceptaría un "no" como respuesta.

Apagó la luz y se cubrió con las mantas, tenia que dormir, después de todo tenia un corazón que conquistar.


	2. Una peticion incomoda

**Hey chicos! Reescribí el capítulo 2 porque el que hice anteriormente no me gusto porque estaba nerviosa cuando lo escrbí y no sabía que poner :S en fin, espero que este esté mucho mejor XD**

* * *

><p>Eran primeras horas de la mañana y Alfred estaba completamente nervioso. En unas cuantas horas comenzarían a llegar las naciones, y él estaba ahí, en pijama, mirando por la ventana y muriéndose de miedo.<p>

No es que nunca hubiera auspiciado una de estas reuniones mundiales, si no que esta vez era especial… misma razón por lo cual todo comenzaba a parecer como una muy MALA IDEA. Desde luego que todas las ideas que tenía Alfred eran Brillantes y SUPER GENIALES, así que no dejaría que esta idea en específico fracase. Y es que cada vez que Alfred tiene una idea, no dejara de taladrarte los oídos con ella hasta que se cumpla, y eso iba a hacer,

"¡Jajajaja! Después de todo soy un héroe!" Dijo recuperando toda su usual confianza " ¿Por qué no iría a funcionar mi fabuloso plan con Arthur? ¡Porque las posibilidades de que él no sienta lo mismo y me rechaze son nulas…!" Todas sus esperanzas bajaron. "¿Son nulas?"

Definitivamente no eran nulas. Ese era el motivo que lo tenía nervioso en primera instancia, no quería quedar en ridículo. Suspiró y se cubrió con sus mantas de Super-man hundido en su miseria y esperando que todo terminara rápido.

Mientras tanto, Arthur en su casa se arreglaba con la mejor corbata que tenía, después de todo era parte de su plan quedar como todo un caballero y portarse a la altura (de forma que América quedará como un salvaje incivilizado totalmente idiota y mal alimentado comprado con él).

"Lo peor será tener que aguantar ver la cara de ese bastardo americano todos los días… " Murmuró en voz alta mientras esperaba por un taxi en la vereda de su casa "Con su estúpido mechón de pelo, sus estúpidos lentes que le enmarcaban tan estúpidamente bien sus estúpidos ojos azules, tan estúpidamente azules como el océano… y tan brillantes como el sol…."

*QUE! No, no, no! Esa no era la descripción que buscaba!* pensó el británico al darse cuenta de la bochornosa estupidez que había dicho al mismo tiempo que paraba un taxi y se subía, totalmente inadvertido del ligero rubor encendido en sus mejillas.

Como las desgracias nunca viene solas, y rompiendo todas las probabilidades, su compañero de asiento en el avión era un joven italiano con el tic de decir ´ve´. El día no podía ponerse peor.

"Ve~ Arthur! Ve~" lo saludo el italiano muy alegre.

"H-hola… Feliciano" saludo a su vez Arthur "¿Por qué no estas viajando con Lovino? Despues de todo son hermanos, ¿no?" Preguntó Arthur esperando poder zafarse del italiano.

"¿Ehh..? ¿Romano? AH, SI! Romano…. El dijo algo sobre que me adelantara y que él iría después, que tenía algunos asuntos que atender" dijo un poco perplejo.

"¿Asuntos que atender? "

"hum!" Asintió el italiano con su típico entusiasmo "Algo sobre ir con España a un hotel…¿o tal vez dijo ´motel´?"

Inglaterra dudaba que Italia conociera la diferencia entre "HOTEL" y "MOTEL" así que prefirió no corromper su inocencia y…no hacer más preguntas tampoco.

El viaje sin embargo, fue más corto de lo esperado (aún con Italia hablando sobre un tratado internacional a favor de la venta libre y sin aranceles a la pasta). Y pronto se hallaban en el sitio de reunión (alias: casa de playa de Alfred).

"Fue muy bueno hablar contigo hoy, Iggy! Ve~" se despidió el italiano mientras iba directo a saludar a Ludwig.

"Sí, igualmente Feliciano, ve~" Estúpido tic verbal, pensó Iggy mientras sacaba su libreta de anotaciones y escribía: ´Nunca pasar más de dos horas seguidas con ningún italiano, ve~ pd: Dejar de decir "ve~".

Alfred se encontraba en su habitación aun decidiendo que ropa podría ponerse para impresionar al británico, le costaba admitirlo… pero realmente quería que el británico pensara que él era…lindo. Después de todo el británico siempre lucía tan bien e impecable, y tan guapo a los ojos de Alfred que quería que el británico pensara lo mismo del él.

Sobre su cama había un montón de ropa desechada y todavía un montón que probarse. Entre los rechazados se encontraba desde un sueter y una camisa hawaiiana, hasta una falda escocesa y otra no tan escocesa. Alfred necesitaba seriamente hacer un inventario de toda la basura de su armario, pero después. Al final se decidió por una combinación BRILLANTE: traje y corbata, ja!

Un sudor frio comenzó a resbalar por su frente apenas abrió su puerta y miró hacia el exterior. Ahí, conversando tranquilamente con Francis y tomando vino, estaba Arthur. Sintió que algo dentro de si rugía cuando vio al francés inclinarse sobre el británico. Por un estúpido momento pensó que lo iba a besar, pero solo se acercó a murmurarle algo en el oído. Aun así no le gusto para nada la cercanía del francés. Los celos iban lentamente apoderándose del americano a medida que los veía tan cerca y hablando tan confidentes, totalmente consciente de que Arthur nunca había sido así con él. Saco su libreta de anotaciones y escribió; ´Cosas por hacer: no dejar que Francis se acerque a mi Arthie. Pd: Comprar más hamburguesas´.

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la habitación…

"Es toda una falta de educación, ¿no crees, Francis?" dijo Inglaterra muy digno mientras bebía un poco de vino con el francés.

"¿Que cosa, Arthur?" respondió este en su clásica entonación de las palabras, un digno representante del "lenguaje del amor".

"Pues que el anfitrión no se presente, claro. Ya son más de la una y Alfred no se digna a hacer aparición."

"Parece que te importa mucho todo lo que hace nuestro buen amigo Alfred, ¿no, Artie?"

"No, no ¡claro que no! Es solo que yo soy un caballero y me gusta ser tratado como tal. Y pues—q-que me parece una falta de respeto que no aparezca. E-eso…" dijo Arthur haciendo una espléndida demostración de la definición de la palabra 'tsundere'. "Espero que no creas otra cosa, Francis" dijo frunciendo el seño.

"Je ne sais pas." Sonrió "Sea como sea a mi no me importaría aún si se atrasara una eternidad con tal de ver su hermoso rostro…pero volviendo a lo otro podría decirse que si tú no estás interesado en Alfred entonces mucho mejor para mi…" Sonrió aun más.

Arthur no entendía una palabra de lo que el francés decía. Seguramente ya el vino comenzaba a hacerle afecto a pesar de ser su primera copa.

"¿I-interesado? ¿En Alfred? No entiendo a qué te refieres, Francis"

"No importa que no lo entiendas, pero te diré un secreto…"

"¿Un... secreto?" pregunto nervioso Arthur. El francés se acercó lo más que pudo al inglés y le susurró al oído "Oui, mon cher. Tal vez no sea tan secreto pero… me gusta Alfred.. y me gustaría que tú me ayudaras a conseguirlo"

Un escalofrio recorrió todo el cuerpo del británico al escuchar aquella confesión. ¿A Francis le gustaba Alfred? ¿Y le pedía SU ayuda para… conquistarlo? ¡WTF! ¿Y esperaba que dijera que si? NO! Claro que no! ¿Como podía tan siquiera pensar en proponerle algo así? Pero… ¿por qué le estaba dando tanta importancia? Después de todo le valía un soberano pepino todo lo relacionado al americano… ¿verdad?

"¿Y por qué me lo dices a mi, Francis? No es como si me interesara ni mucho menos. Tú y Alfred pueden hacer lo que se les venga en gana. ¿Por qué tienes que ponerme a mi en el centro?" Se quejó el inglés diciendo algo que probablemente no era lo que en verdad quería decir.

"Sólo pensé que tu serías la persona indicada quien me ayude a conseguir a mon amour…" replicó con una pícara sonrisa, pues un pensamiento totalmente diferente recorría el cerebro el francés mientras observaba al inglés con lujuria... y no tenía nada que ver con Alfred.

"¿Entonces me ayudaras?" continuó el francés tan cerca del cuello del británico que casi se sintió como un beso. La sola sensación hizo que Arthur se pusiera nervioso y sonrojado.

"Yes, I will" respondió sin pensarlo. Sin embargo sintió algo retorciéndose en su interior al pronunciar esas simples palabras. Lo ignoro completamente, asi mismo como la fuerte sensación de salir corriendo. Claro, no es como si estuviera celoso, o algo parecido.

"Perfecto" sonrió aún más el francés. "Entonces nos vemos hoy después de la cena para hablar de mon amour" le comunicó al mismo tiempo que bebía de una manera soberbia lo último de su copa de vino y se alejaba lentamente del británico.

* * *

><p><strong>Asi que este es chicos! Lamento por el anterior, y como siempre digo.. acepto sugerencias, comentarios, elogios y tomatazos XDD<strong>

**Sy como soy algo insegura de mi misma.. debería seguir escribiendo?**

**Dejen reviews!**


	3. Celoso, da

**Para los que siguen esta historia, reescribi el capi 2, asi que si no lo han leido leanlo! revisen que hayan leido el correcto o se confundiran n.n**

* * *

><p>"¿No saben acaso que es de mala educación secretear en público?" vociferó un alterado Alfred en plena reunión, señalando al francés y británico que habían estado hablando hace poco. Todos observaban.<p>

"¿Eh…?" fue todo lo que atinó a decir el inglés, sorprendido por la reacción de americano.

"¿Y tú no sabes acaso que es de mala educación que el anfitrión de espectáculos? Y no me refiero a verdaderos espectáculos, por cierto" dijo el francés complacido. "Si no te has dado cuenta todos te están mirando, ¿humm?"

"¡Claro que me están mirando! ¡Es porque yo soy un héroe!" dijo Alfred incapaz de leer el ambiente…como siempre.

"Oh… ¿y a quien está salvando el héroe entonces, eh? ¿A caso estas salvando a mon petit Arthur?" una sonrisa como nunca se dibujó en los labios del francés... después de todo ya pensaba que algo así sucedería, y estaba preparado.

"¿Eh…?" Dijo Alfred por primera vez ruborizándose y bajando la mirada. ¿En que estaba pensando Francis al decir algo asi? ¿Acaso... él había podido descubrir sus sentimientos por el inglés? Tragó saliva. No era su intención que todos los países se enteraran de su gusto secreto por Arth, al menos no por ahora. ¿Por qué tenía que decir algo tan idiotamente comprometedor el francés?.

"Y-yo-" intento defenderse y decir algo ingenioso, pero la mirada del inglés clavada en él no lo dejaba concentrarse "Pues mira, Francis-" pero antes de que pudiera defenderse fue interrumpido por el francés.

"¿Y de quien se supone que lo estás salvando…? ¿De moi?" se señaló complacido " JA!" se burló mientras tomaba a Arthur por la cintura " No te preocupes, Alfred, estoy seguro de que Arthur te tiene más miedo a ti de lo que me tiene a mi… quizás debería ser yo quien lo salve…humm…" El inglés no entendía nada de lo que sucedía, después de todo nada de esto era parte de su perfectamente bien planeado itinerario. ¿Que había pasado con eso de "ser-un-caballero-y-pasar-bajo-perfil-para-que-ent onces-Alfred-quede-como-un-ignorante-e-infantil-co mparado-conmigo" plan?

"Francis... ¿qué haces, you git?" pero el francófono lo ignoró.

"¿Y no vas a decir nada, Alfred? Hum… bueno, al menos, déjame agradecerte, has sido el hazmerreír de todo el mundo –literalmente- y yo apreció que por una vez te hayas quedado callado, moun amour."

Alfred se quedó mudo. Poco a poco los demás países fueron alejando la mirada, volviendo a sus asuntos, como haría todo un aristócrata (no por nada son naciones).

"Asi que, veo que estas celoso ¿no? da~" una conocida voz rusa asaltó al americano.

"WHAT?" sudor frio resbalaba por la frente de Alfred "¡N-no, NOO! ¿Cómo crees que yo podría estar enamorado del estúpido bebedor de té? ¡Ajaaajaja..!" se rió con ese tono maniático suyo, seguro que con su respuesta –brillante, por cierto- el ruso jamás sospecharía que le gustaba Arthur (¿estaba claro, no? Había aclarado perfectamente que no estaba enamorado del inglés, asi que Ivan jamás lo sospecharía, jo jo jo).

"¿Eh? Yo nunca dije nada sobre amor, da~, y mucho menos nada sobre Arthur, pero acabas de admitirlo tú solito…, da"

¿Cómo podía ser que el ruso hubiera visto a través de su plan a prueba de fallos? Ni idea.

"!No es así! NO malinterpretes las cosas…, Ivan."

"¿Tratas de engañarme?" dijo con su voz tierna e inocente –que al mismo tiempo resultaba increíblemente escalofriante- "Eso…. No- me- gusta… "

"¡CHIGIIIII…!" Salió corriendo Lovino, quien gritaba por acto inconciente cada vez que el ruso comenzaba su risa malévola, pues bien era sabido que el ruso había intentado algunas veces hacerlo "uno con Rusia".

"Eh…b-bueno, n-nos v-emos, I-i-ivan"

"Muy bien." Sonrió. "¿Eh? Ese era Lovino?... ¿Me preguntó si querrá compañía? Ahh… pero ese español lo está acompañando otra vez… supongo que puede quedar inconsciente de repente, ¿no?" En momentos como este era cuando Ivan era aún mucho más aterrador "Bueno, adiós, Alfred, y yo de ti le pondría más atención a Francis, da~" se despidió mientras levantaba un pico de cavar –Dios sabría donde lo llevaba escondido- y se encaminaba en la dirección de Antonio, quien iba detrás del mayor de los italianos.

"Que…miedo."

Unas horas después, al otro lado de la habitación, Inglaterra charlaba con cierto prusiano, tratando de olvidar la escena que había montado no hace mucho.

…Y pensar que sólo era su PRIMER día en casa del americano. No quería ni imaginarse como sobreviviría toda la semana….y la siguiente.

"Ah bueno, y como te decía," narraba alegremente el pruso de ojos escarlata "escuché un rumor…. sobre que Alfred es…GAY"

"Whaat!" se alarmó el británico.

"Si! Y hasta hay un rumor de QUIEN le gusta... jajaja, pero como soy tan asombroso y súper genial no te voy a decir, ja! Quédate sin saber, JA!" se regocijaba Gilbert de sus súper asombrosas fuentes de información.

¿Podría ser…Francis? Pensó Arthur completamente ajeno al pruso que seguía hablando y riendo.

Lo más probable era que esa fuera la razón por la cual Alfred había explotado hace un momento. Y si eso era verdad, entonces tal vez fueran el uno para el otro…Apretó el puño inconscientemente, sin saber por qué le molestaba tanto que tal vez Alfred y Francis pudieran estar enamorados el uno del otro y ser felices para siempre, blah, blah, blah…

Aunque aún no entendía la actitud que había tenido el francés hacia el americano.

Aunque tampoco podía creer que Alfred en verdad fuera GAY, es decir, siempre había estado rodeado de chicas, tenía un magnetismo incomprensible - para ser el gran y estúpido amante de las hamburguesas que era-. Seguramente Gilbert no era tan asombroso y había escuchado mal. Arthur creía saber a ciencia cierta que por muy estúpido e infantil que fuera Alfred, él no era gay… ¿cierto? Por algún motivo ese pensamiento tampoco lo hizo sentir mejor.

Después de un almuerzo que compartió en una mesa con Feliciano, Ludwig y Roderich, todos se alistaron para la primera reunión de la semana.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY! Como les pareció? La escribí de repente o.0 pero me parece que está bien XDD<strong>

**POLL: USUK o FRUK? **

**DEJEN REVIEWS! da~**


	4. miedo,aru

**Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que me leen por sus reviews! Son hermosos! Gracias! Jeje, es tan increíble como se siente el momento después de que ha publicado algo y más o menos una hora después comienzan a llegar reviews, comentarios, etc! XD gracias ~**

* * *

><p>"¡BIEN! ¡Ahora mismo comienza la primera reunión del día!" Gritó con fingido entusiasmo el americano. "¡Así que la primera resolución del día será sobre donde debemos sentarnos!" Sonrió.<p>

"¿Ve..?" se preguntó el menor de los italianos, puesto que a Alfred nunca le había importado donde se sentaran las demás naciones, siempre y cuando él estuviera al frente (de hecho poco lo importaba algo que no fuera él mismo). Por lo cual todos los presentes se asombraron. ¿Acaso iba Alfred a asignarles un asiento? ¿A tanto llegaban sus aires de superioridad?

Sin embargo, soló lo hizo con dos.

"¡Tú! Inglaterra, siéntate por allá!" señaló a la derecha "Y tú, Francia, ¡sientate por allá!" señaló a la izquierda.

"¿Hay algún problema en que me siente alado de mon amour Arthur?" preguntó el francés con una pícara sonrisa, sabiendo que estaba haciendo irritar al americano "Oh, vamos Alfred, ya no somos más niños... ¿hum?". Francis, disfrutando el momento, besó la mano de Arthur, para con agrado contemplar como la cara de Alfred se ponía roja como los tomates de Antonio. Alfred estaba rojo, de la ira, pues sabía todas las dobles intenciones –pervertidas- que Francis ponía en todas y cada una de sus palabras según las iba diciendo. Sin contar que esta era la segunda vez en el día que hacía que Alfred se pusiera celoso. Y a Alfred no le gustaba sentirse así, lo hacía sentir vulnerable, fuera de control, y nada heroico.

Alfred sabía que este no era el momento de hacer una escena, ¡pero lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro el deseo de arrancar con sus propias manos esa estúpida y presuntuosa cabecita francesa para luego derramar y beber su sangre! Bueno, puede que las siguientes descripciones de asesinato sean muy fuertes, para algunos de los lectores, por lo cual sólo diremos que Alfred consideró varios métodos en sólo unos instantes antes de calmarse y contestar lógica y coherentemente , como un héroe debería .

"SOLO ALEJA TU ESTUPIDO TRASERO FRANCËS DE ARTHUR!" vociferó. Ok, esa no era la heroica y coherente respuesta que él había pensado. Maldición.

"¿Podrían ya de una vez dejar de pelear por estupideces y llorar como niñas!" Se pronunció por primera vez el británico "¡Si tantos problemas les causa mi presencia yo no tengo ningún problema en moverme…! Francis, tú puedes quedarte donde estas." se levantó y fue a buscar un asiento al otro lado de la mesa, justo entre los países bálticos, mientras con discreción se limpiaba la mano que le había besado el francés.

El americano y el francófon compartieron una mirada asesina por algunos momentos antes de sentarse y recobrar la compostura.

"B-bien- ehm…" la mente de Alfred aún estaba ofuscada y sus cachetes seguían rojos del esfuerzo de ser tan heroíco y genial (No como si estuviera sonrojado o algo así) por lo cual no podía pensar correctamente, sin embargo se esforzó, "Pues como primer punto a tratar esta la temática de las guerras del oriente y la toma del poder por parte de civiles…" Y fue así como comenzó la primera reunión de la semana. La cual en ciertas partes incluyó hablar sobre robots gigantes, superhéroes, pasta, hadas, vodka, tomates y hasta un pico de cavar.

Dicho sea de paso, no hubo más "incidentes" relativos a cierto inglés. Quien trató de pasar lo más desapercibido posible, y quien ni siquiera miró al americano ni al francés en toda la noche.

Inmediatamente después se sirvió la cena. Debido a que no era pasta, ciertos hermanos se negaron a comer.

"!Ni hao, Arthur!" cierto asiático se le acercó

"Hola, Wang Yao" saludó con delicadeza el anglosajón mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.

"hola, hola. Eh… estoy algo ocupado-aru, así que sólo vine a entregarte esto-aru" le extendió un papelito cuidadosamente doblado.

"¿Qué se supone que es esto, Wang?"

"No lo sé-aru…. Como me lo dió Francis tuve miedo de abrirlo…aru"

"Vamos, Wang. Si Francis no es de los que se enoja…" sonrió un poco mientras aceptaba el papel que le extendía el asiatico.

"No es por eso, aru. Sólo que deseo que mi mente siga tan pura como llegó-aru."

"¿Uh?"

"Bueno, me retiro. ¡Buena suerte con lo que sea que eso sea, aru!" Se despidió el asiático. Intrigado, el británico abrió cuidadosamente el papel. Decía lo siguiente:

* * *

><p><em>"Ahh~ Espero que no hayas olvidado nuestra cita, mon cherri.<em>

_Te espero para hablar sobre mi Alfie a las 10 pm de hoy._

_Estaré esperando por unos acantilados a la derecha de la (**aburrida)** maravillosa casa de Alfred._

_Déjame recordarte que estaría muy profundamente desolado si no vas~_

_Ps: No olvides llevar otro cambio de ropa, (**podríamos revolcarnos en la aren**a)_

_podrías tener un accidente, el terreno es resbaloso."_

* * *

><p>¡Maldición! Arthur se había olvidado completamente de lo que el francés le había pedido.<p>

Con cierto disgusto se guardó el papelito en los pantalones… preguntándose si debería ir. Después de todo no es como si le importara, no es como si el sintiera una extraña sensación dentro de sí cada vez que el americano estaba cerca... o cada vez que el americano pronunciaba su nombre… y si sentía algo, estaba seguro que era tan sólo todo su fastidio condesando y direccionado hacia el joven de azules ojos… hmm…

¡NO! ¡Esto po podía importarle en lo absoluto! Definitivamente no le importaba. Y tampoco le importaba con quien se relacionara Alfred, ya fuera con una mujer o un hombre, a Arthur le daba igual. Y como prueba de ello se levantó y se puso una camiseta y pantalón. Y salió al encuentro del francés.

**mientras tanto**

"Estúpido, ¡estúpido idiota del vino!" murmuraba para si mismo Alfred.

Después de la reunión él no había ido a cenar, si no que se había escabullido con unas cuantas hamburguesas en la mano y una ropa para cambiarse.

Estaba demasiado frustrado y exaltado. Emanaba un aire asesino parecido al de Iván, sólo que… mucho peor, y eso era decir algo.

Estaba caminando descalzo por la orilla, con una playera naranja y pantalones cortos, sus lentes brillando con la luna.

"Donde… donde te viera aquí en este momento te juro… te juro… ¡te jurooooo!" sin embargo se quedó estancado en esa oración al darse cuenta de que hasta sus poderes amanezativos (él mismo había inventado la palabra) habían desaparecido. Enojado pateó unas rocas. Desgraciadamente tan malo era su equilibrio que resbaló y cayó al agua.

"Ohh…Fuck!" gritó.

De alguna forma, al caerse había quedado en el ángulo perfecto que le permitió vislumbrar, detrás de unos acantilados, unas siluetas extrañamente familiares, una de ellas se movió y un rayo de luz hizo que Alfred pudiera notar el color de su cabello: Rubio… largo y ondulado… Francis, pensó con una nueva ola de fastidio.

Pero esa ola de fastidio se convirtió en incredulidad cuando vió de quien se trataba la otra silueta… rubia también... pero con cejas extrañamente pobladas.

"¿Arthur?" murmuró.

"Uh... uh…esperen…. Si ese es Francis y ese es Arthur y... y están escondidos detrás de unas rocas…." Los ojos se le abrieron de par en par al pensar en todas las posibles cosas que ese francés pervertido podría hacerle en un caso así a su amado Inglés. Y él no iba a permitir que algo así de depravado le sucediera a Arthur. Al menos no si no era él quien lo provocara.

Se escabulló entre las sombras y trató de oír lo que decían, listo para hacer aparición ante el más leve movimiento en falso, insinuación o comentario pervertido del francés, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera llegar a escuchar algo, el más bajo de ellos se retiró, dejando a Francis solo, apoyado contra la roca.

"Ahh~ Bonne soir, Alfred" dijo sin siquiera mirarlo. "¿Cuánto tiempo más pensabas que podías arrastrarte por la arena y pensar que no te había visto?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok chicos! Escribí este capi rápido, asi que no m culpen! :P Jeje kizas no este muy divertido pero les aseguro q lo va a estar! o.0 kedanse con la pica d las verdaderas intenciones d francis y una competencia por arthur talvez (?) no dire demasiado XD<strong>

**por cierto, sé que los dos ultimos capis los he estado enfocando mucho en alfred y francis, pero es por un motivo XDD**

**no se preocupen que arthur no se va a kedar atras :P**

**DEJEN REVIEWS PORFA! Eso es lo que me inspira a seguir escribiendo! **

**n.n**

**ps: en la carta de francis lo q está en parentesis y negrita se suponen que son tachones XD**


	5. Esto es guerra!

Alfred se levantó rápidamente, fue el francés quien habló primero.

"Es toda una lástima que hayas arruinado mi pequeña reunión con Arthur… justo cuando las cosas se empezaban a poner… interesantes."

Alfred no pudo contenerse más. Toda la ira, frustración y celos que el francés le había provocado en tan solo un día salieron liberados como fuegos artificiales.

"¡MIRA, FRANCIS!" gritó "!NO SÉ QUÉ TE TRAES TÚ CON MI ARTHUR…. PERO TE ACONSEJO QUE LE QUITES TUS SUCIAS Y PERVERTIDAS MANOS FRANCESAS DE ENCIMA O GRAVARÉ TU ESTÚPIDO VINO CON MÁS IMPUESTOS DE LOS QUE PUEDES PAGAR!"

"¿TU Arthur?" rió por lo bajo el francés "No, mon cherri, estas confundiendo las cosas,…ÉL es MI Arthur." miró con una malicia suprema al americano que estaba a punto de llorar del coraje.

"¡No me vengas con juegos, idiota del vino! ¡No me importa lo que digas o lo que hagas! ¡No dejaré que le pongas ni un solo dedo a mi amado anglosajón! " (cabe decir, que esta era la primera vez en su vida que Alfred usaba la palabra 'anglosajón' –cabe aclarar que tampoco estaba muy seguro de que significaba-).

"Oh… pero que pervertido que eres, Al.. ha! "

"What the hell? I'm not a pevert! ¿A que te refieres, idiota?"

El francés hizo silencio unos segundos, disfrutando como el americano había caído en su juego tan fácilmente. De esta manera no había duda de quien se llevaría el premio al final.

"Pues que yo tengo toda la razón para querer estar con Arthur, mientras que tú…, su ex-colonia, ¿no eres algo así como su hermano acaso? Aún recuerdo cuando lo llamabas hermano mayor de pequeño… eras tan hermoso en ese entonces…-"

"SHUT UP! ¡CALLATE!" La verdad, Alfred nunca había pensado que amar a Arthur estuviera tan mal (claro, si obviamos el hecho de que ambos son hombres), pero pensar que aquella relación fuera casi incestuosa era algo que nunca se le había cruzado por la mente. Bueno… en realidad sí, una vez, pero hace mucho, mucho tiempo, cuando él había pedido su independencia - aunque los verdaderos motivos detrás de aquella acción nunca fueron revelados, motivos que iban más alla de la simple independencia-.

"No sé qué pretendes ni que tramas ni cuáles son tus intenciones, idiota, pero te puedo asegurar que no me dejaré ganar por ti" amenazó el americano cerrando los puños, casi sin separar los dientes. Estaba tan enojado y frustrado que casi sentía ganas de decir 'kolkolkol'.

"Ohh…~ ¿Acaso me estas retando? Es esto algún tipo de desafío, ¿ah?"

"No , esto es una competencia." Y con una fuerza que el americano desconocía que tenía agarró al francés por el cuello de la camisa y lo alzó a uno 10 centímetros por sobre la tierra "Si quieres a Arthur, tendrás que ganártelo, y créeme que no te lo hare fácil…Seré como tu sombra, imbécil, ¿entendido?" Y dejó caer al francés tras haber dicho esas palabras.

"Una actitud justa a mi parecer, Alfred" Prosiguió el francés con su usual presunción, completamente ajeno al hecho de que casi fue víctima de asfixia hasta hace pocos segundos "Tú y yo disputándonos por el corazón de nuestro amado Arthie, ¿eh? Casi parece salido de alguna de esas telenovelas cursis que hacen en mi país…."

Se acercó a Alfred y le extendió la mano, sonriente "Entonces es un trato, ¿no? Una pelea justa entre hombres y un corazón que conquistar. ¡Que interesante! ¿Aceptas, Alfred?"

"Claro que acepto, idiota del vino. Después de todo esta fue MI idea en primer lugar" vociferó el americano estrechando la mano del francés... bueno, su verdadera intención era romperle un par de huesos, pero no hubo tal suerte.

"Bien, si eso es todo me retiro, después de todo, no puedo arruinar mi sueño de belleza, si por tu culpa no duermo lo suficiente tendré ojeras por la mañana y no me veré nada hermoso como para cortejar a mi bello Artie… Así que, ¡Aurevoir!"

"!Espera, Francis!" lo detuvo el americano "S-sólo por curiosidad… ¿de qué estaban hablando tú y Arthur antes de que yo llegara?" Preguntó Alfred, siendo que no se atrevía preguntar más directamente QUÉ estaban haciendo.

"No es como si te pudiera contarte, ¿no, Alfred? Después de todo esta es una competencia y cada cual tiene derecho a usar los métodos que quiera, y como dice el dicho: 'Todo se vale en la guerra y el amour' y esto, amigo mio, es tanto guerra, como amor." Se tiró el cabello hacia atrás haciendo alarde de su rubia cabellera "A fin de cuentas, el fin justifica los medios, ¿no?"

"¡Eres un….!"

"Pero si en verdad quieres saber, sólo te diré que tuvimos una interesante plática… sobre ti"

"¿Sobre mi?"

"Oui, pero ya he dicho demasiado. Buenas noches, Alfred, y esperó que gane el mejor" .

* * *

><p><strong>Bien! Chicos, ustedes saben que yo no suelo subir dos capis seguidos, pero este e especial! Lo hize para compensar lo aburrido del capi anterior, y más que nada porque yo quería poner esta conversación en el capi anterior pero se hubiera hecho muy largo XDD pero eso no lo puse :P<strong>

**y si se preguntaan que hablaron francis e iggy antes de que llegara Alfred, no se preocupen que eso va en el q sigue!**

**Este esta un poco coorto porque solamente es para completar el anterior, pero espero que les guste!**

**DEJEN REVIEWS! ~**


	6. Are you serious!

**ESTA VEZ UN CAPI MÁS LARGO PARA CIERTA PERSONA Q ME LLAMO 'MALA' POR LOS CAPIS CORTOS! XD**

* * *

><p>**flashback**<p>

"Ag, dale, maldito bastardo… ¿De qué querias hablarme?" preguntó el británico una vez reunido en el sitio propuesto. Por algún motivo no lo hacía nada feliz estar allí…pero se suponía que eso no debería importarle. ¿Cierto?

"¿Mhh..? ¿Por qué tanta amargura, mon cherri?" le sonrió pícaramente el francés.

"S-solo cállate y habla, ¡bastardo!"

"Hmm… de acuerdo, mi querido Iggy, he aquí la cuestión" se apoyo contra la rocosa superficie de los acantilados que los rodeaban y entrecruzó los dedos antes de continuar "Como tú sabrás yo… siento cierta debilidad hacia cierto americano… y… esta entre mis planes que me ayudes con eso…"

"Dime algo que no sepa, idiota…." El espíritu tsundere de Iggy estaba más alborotado que nunca, y él ni siquiera se explicaba por qué… por qué quería golpear al francés cada vez que se refería de esa manera sobre Alfred. Debía ser que le cayó mal la comida del bastardo ese de las hamburguesas…si, eso debía ser, pensó para si mismo.

"Pues verás… Arthur… quiero que tú y yo pasemos mucho tiempo juntos" Lo miró lascivamente, con una de esas miradas 'made in france' que hacía lucir al francés más pervertido de lo que ya era. Arthur no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentirse incomodo al mismo tiempo.

"¡Serás idiota! Es a él a quien quieres conquistar, ¿no? D-deberías pasar más tiempo con él, no conmigo… ¡estúpido! "protestó el indignado británico no muy seguro de querer que Francis pasará más tiempo con Alfred. Aunque tampoco le fascinaba la idea de pasartiempo con la rana.

"¿Pero es que no es acaso obvio, mon petit?" con un aire fraternal le revolvió el cabello –cabe aclarar que en el caso de Francis 'fraternal' era prácticamente sinónimo de 'incesto'- "Si tú y yo pasamos más tiempo juntos podré sacarles celos a mon amour, Alfred, y haré que se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia mi sin parecer desesperado… es un típico método francés, Arthur... ¿acaso no lo conocerías?"

"¡Cclaro que sí lo conocía! ¿Quién no lo conoce…, you git?"

"Entonces me apoyarás… ¿ah, Arthur?" dijo el francés acercándose peligrosamente al rostro del británico.

"Guarda tu distancia, imbécil….Y...y sí, pues, te ayudare, pero conste que no me interesa y que no me importa ni tu vida personal ni la de A-Alfred"

"Entendido…." Fue justo en ese momento en que Francis se preguntaba cuál sería su siguiente movimiento cuando vio a cierto personaje caerse en la orilla del mar y empaparse, no lo veía muy bien pero por aquel estúpido mechón que burlaba absolutamente todas las fuerzas de la gravedad no podía ser otro que Alfred F. Jones. 'Merde', pensó, pues había aparecido justo cuando su perfecto de plan para convertir a Iggy en territorio francés iba por tan buen camino, pero ni modo, tendría que dejarlo hasta ahí -por hoy-, y más importante… por nada del mundo podía dejar que Arthur viera a Alfred en ese momento.

"Pero ahh~ mon petit Arthur, se hace tarde, mejor vete a dormir…"

"¡Ja! ¿Ahora tu me mandas, eh? Yo me iré a dormir a la maldita hora que me de la gana." se rio burlescamente el inglés.

"Hum...no, para nada, Artie... es solo que me gustaría dar un pequeño paseo nocturno por mi cuenta, ¿oui?" Tomó un poco convencer a Iggy de irse, pero al final accedió con un 'Tampoco es como si quisiera quedarme' antes de irse. Lo despidió con la mano y enseguida se volteo a mirar al americano que lo observa desde el piso, pretendiendo que Francis no lo había visto..

**/flashback**

"¿Sacarle celos a Alfred? Jum! ¿Quien se cree ese estúpido bastarde francés…?"

Arthur yacía recostado en la suite que le había sido asignada en casa del americano. Miraba por la ventana el océano…era tranquilo, sereno, pacifico.. y más que nada, azul. El sólo mirarlo le traía cierta sensación de calma. Sin embargo todavía tenía en su mente la conversación con el francés. ¿Debía él acaso ayudarlo con Alfred? Iggy podría no admitirlo, pero en el fondo había algo que le disgustaba mucho sobre aquello, algo que lo hacía querer patear a Francis y proteger al pequeño americano de ojos tan azules como el mar que tenía en frente. "¿Pero.. qué?" se reprimió internamente por tener ese tipo de pensamientos sobre el americano. Se sonrojo al ver el mar y compararlo con los ojos cristalinos de Alfred y su hermosa silueta… Arthur nunca se había puesto a pensar al respecto, pero había algo sobre él que siempre lo hacía sobresaltar cada vez que lo veía. "Debes tener sueño…Arthur" se dijo para si mismo tratando de justificar sus absurdos pensamientos. "Mejor vete a dormir antes de que sea más tarde y digas más estupideces… idiota." se metió bajo las sábanas y trató de no pensar en ojos azules a través de cristales y traseros franceses siendo pateados. Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Mañana seria otro largo día.

Mientras tanto, a unas cuantas habitaciones de distancia….

"Ajajajaja! ¡Ya está!" se regocijaba en su habitación Alfred mientras tipeaba el último punto del documento que estaba escribiendo. "¡Bien! Pero que súper genial idea que he tenido. ¡Ja! Bueno… después de todo soy un héroe…." Dijo pensativo mientras cerraba su laptop azul, roja, y blanca y empezaba a imprimir y sacar copias. "Mañana será un buen día…." Sonrió.

A la mañana siguiente todos se despertaron con la sorpresa de encontrar un documento en cada una de sus respectivas habitaciones. Muy sorprendidos varias naciones discutían al respecto en el desayuno.

"Bueno… supongo que no es una mala idea, da~ Al menos yo si pienso ir, da~" cierto ruso comentaba mientras bebía una taza de café. "¿Irás tú, Lovino?"

"¡CHIGIIIII…!" Fue lo único que alcanzó a pronunciar antes de salir corriendo.

"Ve~ ¡Por supuesto, por supuesto! Yo si voy a ir, después de todo no será nada malo tomar un poco de sol con Ludwig..., ve~" el italiano mayor decía muy feliz mientras agitaba el documento en su mano.

"¡No tomes esas decisiones por tu cuenta, Feliciano!" reclamaba Ludwig al estar claramente en contra de la moción del americano y de Feliciano.

Arthur que no había tiempo de leer dicha circular en la mañana tomó la que Feliciano agitaba y leyó.

"¿Eh? ¿Esto en serio?" preguntó molesto el británico después de leer la carta y enterarse de que la gran noticia de la que todos hablaban era que Alfred había decidido suspender la reunión de ese día para tener un "Día de integración de las Naciones Unidas"... lo cual en lenguaje-Alfred quería decir que habría….

"¡PISCINAAA…!" grito cierto polaco para completar con horror los pensamientos del inglés "O sea, que genial, ¿no? Es decir, que bueno esto del "Dia de Integración", ¿me explico? es demasiado cool y, o sea, ¿me captas, Lithuania?"

"S-sii…" sonrió levemente ante el comportamiento del hiperactivo e infantil polaco "Iré a ver a los demás bálticos para saber si ellos también van."

"¡Pues aquí dice que es de carácter obligatorio, aru! No sé cómo algo así puede ser de 'importancia internacional',aru..." comentó algo molesto Yao.

"Pues… ¡p-pues yo opino que es una indecencia! M-mostrar nuestros cuerpos desnudos como si tal cosa..." argumentó un sonrojado japonés abochornado "… extrañas costumbres occidentales."

"Kiku… yo si quiero meterme a la piscina… pero…no quiero ir solo" cierto griego le habló al japonés, quien se sonrojo aún mas, casi tanto como los tomates de Antonio "¿Seguro que no me acompañaras?"

"B-bueno... si es por Grecia-san iré..." sonrió "Pero no pienso ponerme un bañador"

Mientras tanto el inglés seguía atónito. ¿Piscina? ¿Bañador? La sólo idea de tener que exponer su cuerpo de esa manera lo mataba casi tanto como al japonés… y la idea de ver a Alfred sin camisa lo dejaba helado. No lo veía así desde que era un niño. Se preguntaba como estaría después de tanto tiempo su ex colonia. ¿Estaría musculoso… tal vez? Pero borró todos esos pensamientos al ver llegar a Francis con un apretado bañador rosa ya puesto.

"Ah~ ¡pero que hermosa mañana! ¡Un día espléndido para ver esculturales cuerpo masculinos empapados y al sol!"

"Que inapropiado, Francis." comento claramente disgustado el islandés que acaba de unirse a la conversación.

"Yo iré con mi esposa…." El sueco tomó de la cintura al finlandes.

"¡Su-san! Por favor no digas cosas así en público. Podrían pensar que es verdad…" se defendió apenado Tino al escuchar las palabras del sueco.

"¿Y tú, Iggy? Vas a ir, ¿no? ¡Yo por supuesto que voy ya que soy super asombroso!" dijo Gilbert en su usual playera de pollitos awesome marca 'ore-sama'.

"Pues es evidente que no." respondió Arthur, intentando sonar como el calmado cabellero que era. "¿Quien se ha creído el imberbe de Alfred como para obligarnos a hacer esto?"

"Pues a mi me parece bien…." Comento alegre el canadiense, aunque muy bajo como para ser escuchado.

"Prefiero quedarme tomando té y tocando piano con Elizaveta antes de tener que ponerme un inmoral bañador" se quejó el austriaco, Roderich, mientras se retiraba.

"¡Bien! ¡Que mejor que socializar con las naciones más importantes del mundo!" susurraba feliz un niño de nacionalidad no reconocida "¡Jijiji! ¡Ahora si me reconocerán como nación! A mí, el gran Sealand!" Cabe aclarar que a él nadie lo invitó y que dormía con el perro.

Hubo un par de comentarios en contra y otros a favor, pero al final todos decidieron ir, pues les quedaba claro que aquella ceremonia era de carácter obligatorio y de importancia internacional, además de ser relevante para las buenas relaciones exteriores entre países. Eso y que habría cerveza.

"Bollocks..." Fue lo único que pudo decir el inglés al comprender que en verdad se iba a poner un bañador frente a todo el mundo –y eso era literal-.

Y así iba a dar comienzo el "Dia de Integración de las Naciones Unidas".

* * *

><p><strong>Bien chicos! Espero les guste el capi y me perdonen por demorarme tanto subiendo pero el cole m trae muerta DX<strong>

**Las buenas noticias es que ya tengo todo la trama pensada y es super awesome! Espero comenzar con la verdedra trama en el siguiente, Espérenla :P**

**REVIEWS POR FAVOR!**


	7. Dia de Integracion de las NU! parte 1

"Debe ser una broma, maldición…" Pero no lo era. Arthur había pasado más de 15 minutos mirándose en un espejo sin atreverse a salir al exterior. Por enésima vez observó su bañador. Era una pantaloneta verde con rayas azules hasta las rodillas, lo cual estaría bien… si no fuera por el hecho de que transparentaba…. ¡El maldito bañador transparentaba! Solo se imaginaba meterse al agua y al instante todos se encontrarían mirando su derriere….si es que no algo más.

"Esta fue una mala idea… mejor sólo me quedó ahí, me tomo una cerveza, me bronceó un poco y me largo…" dijo mientras se revolvía el cabello un poco molesto y preocupado mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. El plan el día era NO meterse al agua.

Afuera todo era un completo un caos. La gente estaba en todas partes, en grupos, hablando, bebiendo, riendo, algunos ya se habían metido al agua y se pasaban un balón mientras otros sólo nadaban.

No le apetecía nadar, así que trató de ver algún buen lugar donde sentarse. Le tomó unos momentos encontrar una silla vacía a lado de Roderich e ir a sentarse.

"Buen día, Rode." saludo el inglés al austriaco.

"Roderich, por favor. Tú sabes cuanto me molestan esos estúpidos apodos y diminutivos que la gente usa…."

"Eh…sí, lo siento, Rode…eh, Roderich" sonrió algo apenado. El austriaco con quien conversaba ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de intentar probarse un bañador, pues andaba completamente vestido, con sus camisa manga larga con encajes y ruedos, y apretados pantalones oscuros, muy apropiado y elegante, aunque no para la ocasión. Arthur se preguntaba si no le daba calor con esa ropa. Hubo unos momentos de incómodo silencio en el que Rode sólo se alzó un poco los lentes mientras estudiaba algo que parecía una partitura. Hasta que llegó cierto ruidoso y molesto pruso –quien por cierto cargaba un awesome bañador celeste de pollitos-.

"¡Hey, Rode!" gritó el pruso mientras llegaba a saludar al austriaco con una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

"¡¿Pero que haces, idiota?! ¿No te das cuenta que estoy ocupado?" dijo tras mirar con bastante enfado al de cabellos platinados para luego volver a sumergirse en su lectura, bastante alterado aún "Y… y además ya te he dicho…, no uses diminutivos para mi nombre, ¿si?"

"Ah, pero que aburrido que eres, Rode" exclamó haciendo claro caso omiso a la petición de Roderich "Ah, vamos, Rode! Seguro que tienes algo de hombre divertido dentro de ti, ¿no?"

"Pues sí, la verdad. Para tu información yo también puedo ser divertido…. ¡pero por ahora sólo déjame en paz!"

"Tss…. Sólo mírate con esa ropa, Rode…. Y…y pensar que por abajo cargas ese bañador purpura tan apretado..." dijó el pruso como quien no quiere la cosa, aunque una sonrisita malévola se le prendió en los labios. El austriaco se puso completamente colorado ante aquella afirmación.

"P-pero de que ha-a-blas, idiota!" preguntó furico aunque sin poder evitar tartamudear "No hay forma de que yo jamás usara algo así...! N-no sería apropiado! Y...y….y aun si fuera eso cierto, ¿como podrías tú saber eso?"

"kesesekesesese" rió complacido Gilbert "pues solo digamos que las ventanas en esta casa están a una altura muy deseable, señorito de las trusas casi tan apretadas como las de Francis! Kesesesse!" dijo con satisfacción el pruso.

"S-serás un…"una venita comenzaba a notársele en la sien al austriaco quien ese momento salió corriendo detrás del pruso a toda velocidad.

¿Rode en verdad cargaría esas trusas apretadas? Se preguntó Arthur mientras veía a esos dos perseguirse hasta unos arbustos y desaparecer.

Mirando un poco hacía la derecha podía ver como Heracles había convencido al japonés de usar un bañador… o algo parecido, pues no solo que el bañador negro que usaba le daba más abajo de las rodillas, sino que además tenía una camiseta blanca encima. Sin embargo el griego parecía estar bastante feliz de poder nadar cerca del japonés, digo cerca porque era evidente que Kiku no sabía nadar. Arthur observó la escena hasta que el griego se ofreció a enseñarle a nadar al japonés o algo asi, lo último que vi fue un Kiku bastante sonrojado mirando al piso.

"Hmm…" esta escena de pronto le recordó algo al británico, viendo al griego enseñándole a nadar al japonés, pero rápido eliminó ese pensamiento.

Francis en cambió estaba sentado al otro lado de la piscina –que era gigante, por cierto, exageradamente gigante- con unos binoculares fuertemente agarrados y sonriendo deleitosamente cada vez que hubiera algo digno de admirar. Seguramente el francés estaría esperando a que Alfred apareciera en cualquier momento para poder deleitarse con su escultural cuerpo, o algo así. Los puños del inglés se cerraron rápidamente y frunció el ceño ante esta idea, pero no se dio cuenta.

Apartó la vista y vi cómo Antonio –quien cargaba un bañador de tomates- conversaba muy feliz con el mayor de los italianos, aunque a Lovino se lo veía claramente molesto. Esos dos siempre estaban peleando y sin embargo había el rumor de que se gustaban, no es como si fueran gays o algo parecido, pero a veces parecía haber cierta química entre ellos, sobretodo en el español, quien era muy amigable y afectuoso con el italiano… quizás demasiado afectuoso. Mientras que el italiano era siempre agresivo y parecía detestarlo, aunque era claro que eso no era cierto y que sentía cierta debilidad por él. En eso el español levantó al italiano desde la cintura y se lo llevó a la fuerza en dirección a los dormitorios mientras Lovino pataleaba e intentaba soltarse sin éxito, haciendo una gran actuación de oponer resistencia, digo actuación porque Arthur notaba que claramente Lovino no se oponía en lo absoluto. Eso le hizo recordar a Arthur sobre aquella conversación que había tenido con Feliciano en el viaje de ida, la sola idea lo perturbo tanto que quitó la vista rápidamente. Suspiró, al fin y al cabo cada quien puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida, ¿no?

Se levantó y fue por una cerveza, de esas que daban gratis en el otro extremo de donde se encontraba. Una vez ahí tuvo una agradable conversación con Tino, un joven finlandés a quien Berwald, el sueco, tenía la mala costumbre de llamar su 'esposa'.

"B-bueno, Arthur, fue muy bueno hablar contigo pero… ahí viene Su-san y creo que mejor voy con él antes de que se enoje…" una gotita de sudor resbaló por su frente mientras se despedía.

"No te preocupes, Tino" lo despidió con la mano en el momento justo que llegaba al sueco y saludaba al menor tomándolo de la cintura y plantándole un beso… en los labios.

"¡Su-san!" gritó el menor muy sonrojado mientras lo apartaba.

Se imaginó como se sentiría algo así… claro, él había besado a muchas chicas alrededor de su vida, después de todo él era completamente guapo y buen mozo, ¿no? Sí, claro que sí, pero se preguntaba si sería lo mismo besar a un hombre. Berwald volvió a besar a Tino, quien salió huyendo rojo como los tomates de Antonio, pero Arthur pensaba en otra cosa.

"What the bloody hell am I thinking about?" se reprochó mientras cerraba los ojos y se cacheteaba levemente. En el momento en el que el sueco se había acercado a Tino, él de repente imaginó la escena algo distinta, con él y Alfred en vez de los nórdicos y sin ningún francés que pudiera molestar su existencia "E-es el alcohol seguramente…" dijo tratando de justificarse y bajando la botella que sostenía.

"¡Je! Al parecer si era su esposa, ¿no Noruega?" preguntó con entusiasmo el danés. El noruego solo asintió con la cabeza.

Todas las chicas por su parte se habían agrupado en una esquina a hablar y tomar una sodas dietéticas, como para demostrar lo femeninas que eran. Las hermanas de Iván estaban allí, así como la hermanita del suizo, además de Elizaveta y cierta chica belga cuyo nombre nunca recodaba, todas ellas vestían apretados trajes de dos piezas que dejaban ver más de lo que uno esperaba y que dejaban poco a la imaginación. Todas estaban muy guapas, aunque por algún motivo ninguno de los hombres había volteado a verlas, a excepción de Toris, el de Lithuania, quien se derretía en una esquina por la loca hermana de Iván; y el suizo, quien no dejaba de vigilar la castidad de su hermanita, aunque lo cual no era necesario, ya que ningún hombre las había volteado a ver. Cosa extraña, ¿no?

"Nee nee, Arthur! Atrápala, ve~!" gritó con emoción el italiano menor mientras le arrojaba a Arthur el balón de wáter polo.

"Pero qué dem…!" fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de ser impactado por el balón y caer miserablemente al agua, pensando mientras caía en lo transparente que sería su bañador una vez tocará el agua.

SPLASH!

Con un fuerte estrépito cayó el inglés al agua.

"Serás idiota, Feliciano..." dijo regresándole el balón. Ese maldito italiano había arruinado su plan de 'impermeabilidad'.

"Nadie...llama…idiota…a Feliciano…" dijo Ludwig con un aura oscura a su alrededor y una mirada más escalofriante que la de Iván y casi tan fría como la de Berwald. Ludwig siempre había sido muy protector con el italiano.

"L-lo siento..L-ludwig… No v-volverá a pasar…"

"Gut." dijo este mientras regresaba a jugar wáter polo con los demás.

Entrecruzó las piernas, esperando que su bañador no estuviera tan transparente como el suponía. 'Maldición' pensó, pues ahora tendría que quedarse allí todo el rato hasta quedar completamente solo para poder salir del agua y correr hacía su cuarto sin que hubiere testigos de sus regiones vitales.

Mientras tanto el británico se preguntaba dónde estaría el estúpido bastardo come-hamburguesas ese del americano, ya había sido como dos horas y Alfred no aparecía. N-no es como si lo importará, eh? No, para nada, solo se lo preguntaba. Buceó un poco y decidió ir a conversar con Toris y Feliks.

Alfred, mientras tanto, había estado observando a Arthur en silencio desde su cuarto mientras comía su octava hamburguesa. Justo hace un momento había caído a la piscina gracias a Feliciano, y Ludwig lo había amenazado o algo así.

Lo contempló un rato más, y sintió como se derretía con tan sólo mirarlo, era tal como lo recordaba. Recordó con cariño aquellos días en que navegaban juntos por los 7 mares, cuando Iggy se hacía llamar Capitán, el Capitán Kirkland, y él siempre lo acompañaba en sus viajes, saludándolo cuando regresaba con algún objeto valioso, o alguna curiosidad robada a algún indefenso pueblerino, para él. Los ojos de Alfred solían iluminarse cuando lo veía regresar a salvo de sus misiones, a veces con algún rasguño, nada serio, pero con un buen botín para repartir entre sus hombres y mucha alegría a pesar de su cansancio. Arthur daría un gran banquete y celebraría y festejaría por la victoria, contando todos los sucesos del día, la gente comería, bailaría y reiría, todo un festín alrededor del increíble Capitán Kirkland. Hombres y mujeres lo aplaudirían, lo admirarían, y Arthur sólo sonreiría. Alfred deseaba tanto ser como él, deseaba ser fuerte, poderoso y admirado. Arthur era su modelo a seguir, no había una persona mejor que Arthur en todo el mundo, y, a pesar de ser el bravo pirata que era, siempre tendría un poco de tiempo cada noche para leerle algo, conversar, llevarle una taza de leche caliente y arroparlo antes de mandarlo a dormir con un beso de buenas noches. Arthur era todo para él…y lo seguía siendo, aunque de modo diferente, ya que Alfred ya no era un niño. Sin embargo, esos tiempos cambiaron, y ahora estaba aquí, espiando a Arthur desde su patético.

Podía ver a Arthur desde la ventana, su fuerte espalda, algo bronceada, sus musculosos brazos, su cintura, su cuello, sus ojos, sus cabellos, amarillos como el sol que lo iluminaba, todo de él lo enamoraba. La última vez que había visto el desnudo torso del mayor había sido hace tanto tiempo que ya no recordaba cuando, pero recordaba que fue en uno de sus viajes. En esa mañana hicieron una parada en un puerto y Alfred cayó al agua. En esa época Alfred no sabía nadar, así que Arthur tuvó que lanzarse desesperadamente en su rescate, tras lo cual Arthur decidió que le enseñaría a nadar. Era raro que siempre anduvieran navegando, pero que sin embargo nunca hubieran estado en el agua propiamente. Entonces esa misma tarde ambos fueron a la orilla y Arthur le enseño al pequeño Alfred a nadar 'Para que no me vuelvas a dar un susto, ¿si?' dijo Arthur después de la lección mientras sonreía y le revolvía el mojado cabello. Aunque de eso hacía ya mucho tiempo. Alfred aún se acordaba de ese día. El mar, el océano, y el agua en general hacia que se acordara de Arthur, y esa era la razón por la cual tenía una piscina tan exageradamente grande. Suspiró.

Terminó de comer su hamburguesa y miró su reloj.

'Holy shit! ¿Ya es tan tarde?' pensó. Se tomó lo último de su refresco, casi atorándose, y se apuró a ponerse su bañador. Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que había empezado oficialmente el "Día de Integración de las Naciones Unidas" y él ni siquiera estaba vestido, Maldición! ¿Como había podido dejar pasar dos horas enteras observando a Arthur? ¡Ahgh! Sólo porque el maldito desgraciado era tan sexy….

Cogió su bañador y entró al baño. Si no bajaba rápido la gente se empezaría a preguntar dónde estaba el 'hero', aunque tal vez ya lo hubieran hecho, ya que él es tan súper genial que no puede ser olvidado.

Se miró al espejo una vez puesto su bañador de StarBucks. Estaba jodidamente sexy. Casi tanto como el propio Arthur. Y aunque Alfred era nervioso y algo tímido cuando se trataba de estos asuntos, tenía una gran idea para esta noche, eso si es que las cosas salían como previsto.

Echó una última mirada al británico que ahora conversaba con Feliks, el polaco, y sonrió antes de bajar a toda velocidad hacia donde se daba la reunión.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey les gusto? XDD sii jeje no se q tal este :P lo que si les aseguro es que la trama se va a volver interesante :P<strong>

**Nee, estuvo muy largo? XD nosee, solamente m inspire y comenze a escrbir :P creo q m kedo linda la parte de Al recordando su infancia, no?**

**Ahh siempre intento hacer los capis ente 1200 y 1500 palabras pero esta vez me pase :S asi q diga ustedes, oui?**

**Nos vemos y recuerden dejar reviws si? Si no m deprimo y me pongo emo u.u+**

**Ja!**


	8. Dia de Integracion de las Nu! parte 2

**Chicos, la verdad lo siento mucho por haberme tardado tanto con este capi, pero es que estoy dando exámenes trimestrales y no tienen ni idea de cuan atareada estoy. Además he querido subir esto desde hace 3 dias y no he podido! Jeje ayer casi lo subo pero sorprendentemente me quede dormida desde las 5pm hasta las 6 de la mañana de hoy y tuve q salir corriendo al cole! ( si, ya se q es sábado pero iwal u.u) **

**En todo casi aquí esta el capi! Lo quería hacer un poco más largo para compensarlos… pero me hubiera demorado mas DX en todo caso creo q tiene un largo aceptable y espero lo disfruten!**

* * *

><p>"Eres muy linda, Yao"<p>

"¡Que no soy mujer, aru!"

"Ah…. Pero qué guapa se te ve con ese traje de baño, da~"

"Dije que no soy mujer, aru!"

Iván y Yao estaban teniendo una pequeña conversación en el momento en que Alfred llegaba a la piscina.

"Aquí viene el HEROEEEE!" gritó mientras se lanzaba al agua al estilo bomba, salpicando a todos los que tenía cerca y a los que no también.

"EH! Hermano, casi me matas…." Dijo un tímido país de ojos violeta "¿Por qué tuviste que saltar justo encima mío?"

"¿…Quién eres?"

"Canadá…, tu hermano."

"Oh, sí, lo siento Marvin, hermanito, es que no te vi." dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello y sonreía.

"Soy Matthew…, por cierto"

"Eso mismo, Marcus!"

Se viró y contempló a todas las naciones. El día iba como planeado. Por alguna razón Iván había decidido que Yao era más interesante que Lovino, Francia había acosado a más de la mitad de las naciones hasta ahora, pero por suerte aún no se había acercado a cierto inglés. Se dio la vuelta buscando a su objetivo. Ahí estaba, charlando con Toris y Feliks, quien hoy cargaba un traje de baño verde de dos piezas que combinaba con sus ojos… o eso fue lo que él dijo.

"Y eso fue, como, ¡totalmente asombroso! ¿Cierto, Toris?" charlaba alegre el polaco mientras presumía sus uñas pintadas de rosa vivo.

"Eh…sí.., sí, sí, lo fue."

"Te prometo que esa fiesta de navidad fue, como, la mejor fiesta a la que he ido, ósea, fue genial, ¿captas, Arthur? Y lo mejor de todo fue cuando mostraron la fotos que Elizaveta cargaba en su bolso, oh, no puedes ni imaginarte lo que era, era como, totalmente vergonzoso, ¿cierto, Liet?"

"Sí.., aún no sé cómo hizo para tomar todas esas fotos.. .Especialmente las tuyas, Po."

El polaco se sonrojó rápidamente y se dio media vuelta mostrando el escote de su traje de dos piezas. "Tú no hables, Liet, eso fue, como, totalmente cruel, si? Ósea, sólo porque no se veía con quien estaba no quiere decir que no haya sido totalmente tú, ¿si?"

"Eh…chicos, yo….m-mejor me voy, ¿si?" dijo el inglés mientras dejaba a las dos naciones resolviendo sus asuntos. Había cosas de las cuales era mejor no enterarse.

Alfred lo miró alejarse. Demonios. ¿Por qué se le hacía tan difícil hablar con él? ¿Por qué cada vez que quería acercársele daba un paso atrás en vez de uno adelante? ¿Por qué sentía que le quemaban las mejillas a pesar de que el día estaba nublado?. Pero él estaba decidido, lo iba a hacer. No había llegado tan lejos como para arrepentirse en el último instante. Respiró profundo y empezó a caminar hacia el inglés.

"¡Americaaaa…..!" un niñito se acercó rápidamente al americano, cortándole el paso. "Hehehe! Hagamos un pacto como las importantes naciones que somos, desu yo!"

"... ¿Y quién rayos se supone que eres?"

"Pero si soy el gran y fabuloso Sealand, por supuesto. ¡Soy tu igual!"

"Pero si sólo eres un niñito…"

"¡Soy una nación!"

"No, no, espera, ¿al menos estás invitado?"

"No, pero no importa, como la gran nación que soy no necesito invitación!"

Alfred lo quedó mirando unos minutos en silencio, mientras este sonreía muy confiado de si mismo "¡Seguridad!".

Ese niño tenía una jodida similitud con Arthur, pensó mientras lo veía alejarse cargado por su seguridad, y era cierto, tal vez fuera porque sus cejas eran igualitas a las del británico. Sonrió. Se preguntó si así se veía Arthur cuando pequeño. !Arthur!. Se dio un facepalm y se dio cuenta de que Arthur ya no estaba allí. Maldición. Todo por culpa de ese niño. Ahora lo tendría que encontrar otra vez -Sí, así de grande era la piscina de Alfred-.

Una vez lo vio de nuevo, empezó a nadar rápido hacia a él.

Arthur estaba tranquilo en una esquina, ya estaba cansado de estar en el agua, pero cada vez que bajaba la vista hacia su bañador recordaba que no podía irse hasta que todos se hubieran marchado. Maldito bañador transparente. Estaba a punto de pedirle a Carlos, el cubano, que le pasará una cerveza del bar –ya que él definitivamente no iba a ir… ni a hacer cualquier cosa que implicara salir del agua, de hecho- pero en ese momento vio a cierto americano nadando hacia él. Malditos recuerdos, pensó mientras lo veía nadar y recordaba cierto día cuando había sucedido una escena familiar hace ya demasiado tiempo.

"¡Arthur!" Lo llamó el americano cuando estaba a pocos metros. Y entonces fue cuando Arthur recordó que su bañador transparentaba.

"Ahora no... ¡Alejate! T-tengo-tengo…." Miró a su alrededor buscando una excusa, alguien con quien conversar, algo que para hacer y evitar al americano "Tengo que hablar con Berwald justo ahora. You know, asuntos de urgencia muncial y guerras." dijo mientras se acercaba al sueco que en eso momento tomaba unos cocteles con Tino, definitivamente no iba a dejar que ese imbécil viera…., bueno, ustedes saben que hubiera visto.

Alfred lo vio alejarse de nuevo. Acaso Arthur…. ¿Lo había evitado? Sintió como si unas pequeñas astillas se le clavarán en el corazón.

Eran ya cerca de las 5 de la tarde, y el "Día de Integración de las Naciones Unidas" había salido tal y como Alfred lo esperaba. Sonrió. Claro, había habido varios incidentes… como encontrar a Roderich atado a un árbol y cargando unas pequeñas trusas moradas y una notita que decía 'kesese', o haber encontrado a Antonio dándole 'respiración boca a boca' a Lovino, y otras cosas que es mejor no contar…, sólo diré que Elizaveta tomó mucha fotos.

Miró a su alrededor y suspiró. Ya no había nadie en la piscina… todos se habían retirado ya a sus cuartos, y los poco que quedaban ya se estaban yendo también. Al final sólo quedo Gilbert, quien se llevó unas cuantas cervezas más antes de irse tambaleándose de la borrachera y mostrando su bañador de Gilbirds amarillos marca ore-sama. Sí, ningún país sabía aun de donde sacaba su ropa ni quien era aquel famoso diseñador pruso que hacía la asombrosa línea de ropa Ore-sama… aunque una vez encontraron hilo y aguja entre sus cosas.

El cielo oscurecía a prisa, siendo que ahora demostraba un cálido color amarillo que rápidamente cambiaba a rojo y que pronto se tornaría gris, para luego oscurecer completamente. Se apoyó en el borde de la piscina, con la mitad del cuerpo dentro del agua, y se hundió un poco más, estaba deprimido. A pesar de que todo había salido como planeado, Alfred estaba deprimido. Toda la tarde había tratado de acercarse al inglés, pero siempre que lo hacía este parecía más tenso y agresivo de lo usual, y por más que Alfred intentara, jamás pudo acercarse más de dos metros a Arthur. Si él había hecho todo esto del 'Día de Integración' no era porque realmente le importara que se llevaran bien las naciones, ¡al diablo con las naciones! Le valía un soberano pepino si se caían a golpes o firmaran tratados de paz. No, lo que a él en verdad lo había motivado a hacer todo aquello era Arthur, pero en toda la tarde no pudo acercársele. Cuando al fin creyó que lo lograría, lo había encontrado hablando con el idiota del vino, el estúpido ese de Francis. Suspiro de nuevo. "En verdad que soy una desgracia…, ¿no?" murmuró para sí mismo.

*Mientras tanto en una esquina de la piscina donde Alfred no alcanzaba a ver*

"!Pero si ya se han ido todos, maldición! Que no puedes tú ser igual que ellos y largarte, you bloody git!" el inglés estaba escondido con el agua casi hasta los hombros, observando como el americano seguía hundido en la piscina y sin nada que le hiciera suponer que iba a salir pronto. "Ya sé que esta es tu casa, pero, sinceramente, ¿es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer? Ve a comer una hamburguesa o algo así, you bastard!".

Miró enojado la causa de todo su tormento. Su bañador. Había esperado tanto era para poder salir en calma sin que nadie tuviera que ver sus 'regiones vitales'. Sin embargo ahí seguía él… y definitivamente no sería él quien viera sus regiones vitales. Además, ¿por qué seguía ahí? Se le hizo extraño ver al americano sólo como el niño emo en un rincón de la piscina…, es decir, se había pasado toda la tarde hablando con otras naciones, repartiendo hamburguesas, y cantando su himno nacional, mientras proponía hacerlo 'Himno Mundial', ¿cuál era el motivo de su deplorable estado anímico entonces?

Decidió no pensar en eso y buscar cómo salir del agua. Ya era suficiente con haber tenido que esperar a que todas las demás naciones se fueran una por una –aunque Feliciano se fue cargado por Ludwig- así que no esperaría más sólo por culpa del americano . Con suerte el americano estaría tan ocupado en sus asuntos que si lograba salir de la piscina en total silencio y caminar esos escasos 20 metros hasta la puerta… si tan sólo lograba eso sin ser descubierto todo estaría en orden, no? Además que no tenía ni idea de cuando decidiría irse el imbécil. Ah, si tan sólo hubiera tenido un bañador menos estúpido que este, maldición!, pensó el inglés.

Con mucho cuidado empezó a salir del agua. Miró hacia donde estaba Alfred, pero la nación no pareció darse cuenta. Siguió con su tarea, y cuando pensó que ya lo habría logrado…. Resbaló con salsa bolognesa. ¡Maldito Feliciano! Le dije que no comiera su estúpida pasta por la piscina!, pensó el inglés mientas caía de vuelta en el agua, hundiéndose con un sonoro ¡SPLASH!

Alfred se dio media vuelta y sus azules ojos se encontraron con los verdes del inglés.

* * *

><p><strong>El capi! Jejej q tal estuvo? Le gusto? Personalmente ame escrbir la parte de polonia XD<strong>

**Por cierto, temo decirles q aun con todo el tiempo del mundo mis updats siempre van a ser semanales porq llevo 7 fics alk mismo tiempo! Y escribo una por dia tendiendo tiempo…. Odio cuando las fics se acumulan .**

**En todo caso porfavor dejen reviews! No les de pereza! Jeje miren que los reviews me inspiran a seguir escribiendo n.n**

**Como iempre digo, acepto todo tipo de sugerencias :P**

**Ja~**


	9. una nueva invitacion

**Ok! Hoy no me tocaba update pero me inspire! O.0 teheh además, déjenme advertirles que creo q este es el capi más largo hasta ahora o.0 además me costó mucho trabajo, así que lamento si esta mal...**

**Si, ya se que es contradictorio decir que me inspire y luego que me costó trabajo, pero es que me inspire con la parte de Francis, pero tuve q escribir y reescribir la parte de Alfred y Arthur una y otra vez DXX**

**Sin mas lata.. aquí va!**

* * *

><p>"Ah, pero que guapo soy. ¡Soy la perfecta imagen de l'amour!"<p>

Francis hablaba con su reflejo mientras se acomodaba un poco la ropa y daba forma a sus adorados rulos. No hace mucho había finalizado el 'Día de Integración de las Naciones Unidas'. Todo había resultado bien… pero ahora venía la mejor parte. Se terminó de arreglar, se echó un poco de su mejor y más caro perfume francés y salió de su habitación con destino directo a la habitación de Arthur. Había pensado que sería divertido acosarle un poco en la piscina… pero había demasiada gente y el bastardo emancipado come hamburguesas capitalista de Alfred estaba allí también. Así que contra toda su voluntad se había contenido. Lo cual había sido una lástima ya que Arthur se veía jodidamente sexy... todo mojado y dejando ver su escultural espalda bronceándose al sol mientras usaba ese hermoso bañador transparente. Ah, como amó ese bañador. ¡Un digno bañador francés! Honhonhon~ Ah, pero que ganas que tenía de lanzársele encima y reclamarlo en su nombre… pero con Alfred ahí no podía. Después de todo ellos dos se habían declarado guerra.

"Ah, ¡pero ya sabes lo que dicen! Hacer el amour y no la guerra…" y eso era precisamente lo que él pensaba hacer.

Llegó al dormitorio de Arthur y tocó la puerta. Repitió esto varias veces hasta cansarse. Irritado, caminó un poco en círculos mientras pensaba. Era una lástima que Arthur no se encontrara ahí justo cuando él estaba tan dispuesto a compartirle todo su amour…

"Elizaveta, mon cherrie! ¿De casualidad has visto a mon petit Arthur?" preguntó a la húngara que pasaba por ahí.

"No… para nada. Pero ahora que lo pienso tampoco he visto a Alfred…." De repente le guiñó un ojo pícaramente "y tú sabes lo que eso significa…." Le dijo antes de marcharse.

Francis abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Podría ser acaso..? No, no, no! Era imposible que ese bastardo estuviera haciendo….. es decir, ese maldito no podía ganarle a él, al país de l'amour! Se mordió el labio con preocupación y corrió a la habitación de Alfred. Pegó la oreja a la puerta y escuchó. Nada. Ni gemidos ni nada que le indicara que se llevaba a cabo dicha actividad ahí. Suspiró aliviado. Aunque… tal vez había demasiado silencio. Sí… era verdad. No había nadie en la habitación del americano. La preocupación lo invadió de nuevo. El único que podía reclamar a Anglaterre en su nombre era él, y nadie más. Mucho menos un estúpido mastodonte come-hamburguesas supa-size! Salió corriendo y alcanzó a detenerse antes de estrellarse con cierto albino amigo de él.

"Ahh~ ¡Gilbert, mon ami! Eh… me preguntaba si de casualidad has visto a Anglaterre…¿hum?~" Siempre que lo veía se preguntaba como hacía el desgraciado para estar vivo aun sin territorio… pero no le importaba mucho… después de todo Gilbert era uno de sus amigos más 'cercanos' (¡y vaya que eran cercanos!). Eso, y que estaba jodidamente sexy.

"¡Ja! Lo ví en la piscina, aun tratando de proteger sus regiones vitales de nuestra vista… kesesese! Como si nadie lo hubiera visto….kesesese!" Eso dio mente a muchos pensamientos pervertidos por parte de Francis. Uno de los cuales incluía una cama, velas, y cuerdas…pero, eso lo dejaría para después.

"Oh, merci! Merci, Gilbert!" Dijo aliviado y sintiéndose francés nuevamente. Con paso firme y recuperando su natural aire seductor se acercó a la puerta que lo dirigía a la antinaturalmente grande piscina de Alfred. Volvió a arreglarse sus rulos y dio un paso hacia fuera. Pero se detuvo. Unas voces llegaron a sus oídos. Sí, la primera voz era definitivamente de Anglaterre, y la otra era….de… ¡de ese maldito americano capitalista! Pensó en salir corriendo e interrumpirlos, reclamando a Arthur en su nombre. Pero luego recordó que le había hecho creer a Arthur que le gustaba el bastardo de Alfred… como si eso fuera posible. De todas formas lo había hecho con un motivo así que no se arrepentía. Además, cuando logró convertir sus voces en oraciones con sentido. Se dio cuenta de que podría sacar mucho beneficio de aquella conversación. Así que retrocedió y empezó a escuchar atento.

"Arthur..., hola…eh…yo…. quería hablar contigo…"

"¿Conmigo?" dijo mientras intentaba esconder sus partes vitales de la vista del americano "¿Que..q-qué querrías hablar tú conmigo, idiota? ¿Y además, de donde demonios saliste? P-pensé que estaba sólo, you bloody git..." ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de toda la gente en esa casa tenía que ser aquel americano a quien tuviera en frente?

"Eh pues… me gusta el agua… hehehe…" se llevó la mano a la cabeza y retiró la mirada. Era extraño. Y más difícil de lo que creía. Aun estando ahí, en frente del británico, a solas, no podía decirle lo que tenía planeado.

"I can see that. Pero demonios, me estoy congelando. ¿Vas a decir lo que me quería decir o vamos a quedarnos mirandonos todo el día como idiotas?"

"P-pues me preguntaba si… si…" se mordió la lengua. Tragó saliva. Respiro hondo. Todo lo que fuera necesario con tal de agarrar valor y pronunciar las siguientes palabras. "-...si te gustaría hacer las paces conmigo!" Sí, no era una declaración de amor. Pero era un comienzo.

"¿Ah?" la nación británica se quedó es shock por unos segundos "¿Serás imbécil, Jones? ¿Por qué querría yo llevarme bien contigo, estúpido idiota emancipado?!"

"¡Porque te extraño!" soltó sin siquiera pensarlo. En verdad era un asco para este tipo de cosas.

"Eh… ¿qué acabas de decir?" Definitivamente había tragado demasiada agua con cloro. Sí, definitivamente "¿Acaso te atragantaste con tus estúpidas hamburguesas y ya no sabes lo que dices?" Parecía enojado, pero en el fondo estaba complacido. Muy, muy complacido.

"Es en serio, Arthur. Yo… yo te extraño…." Una súbita tristeza invadió los ojos de Alfred. Y Arthur se tranquilizó un poco.

"P-pero… pero si yo nunca me he ido..., git."

"Yo sé. A lo que me refiero es que extraño llevarnos bien. Como cuando era tu colonia. Como cuando podíamos pasar todo el tiempo juntos. Cuando no nos odiábamos…."

"Estúpido América, ¿qué dices?" miró un poco fastidiado al americano. Podía verlo, todo avergonzado y tímido… y de cierta forma se preguntaba… ¿como podría odiarlo? Era imposible. Simplemente lo era. Alfred era tan perfecto… y se veía aún mejor sin esos estúpidos lentes que le opacaban sus hermosos ojos azules… "Yo no te odio…, tarado"

"¿No me odias?" la esperanza de repente inundó los ojos del americano.

"Of course not. ¿Como podría odiarte…?" ahora era su turno de mirar avergonzado y esquivar la mirada.

"¿Entonces aceptas hacer las paces conmigo, Arthur...?"

"Yes, yes..- Whatever."

Alfred estaba feliz. Estaba eufórico de al fin haber acortado un poco la distancia que lo separaba de su amado inglés. Permanecieron un rato más en silencio. Hasta que oscureció completamente. Ambos muy ruborizados.

"B-bueno, si eso era todo… mejor nos vamos ya, ¿no?" dijo el inglés con la esperanza de tener otro tema de conversación y al mismo tiempo salir de esa condenada agua. Ni en sus tiempos de pirata había permanecido tanto tiempo sumergido. Ya ni podía ni sentir sus dedos.

"¿Te acuerdas, Art… aquella vez en el puerto de Tortuga… cuando me enseñaste a nadar?" Alfred hizo total caso omiso a las palabras del inglés, y en cambio mencionó algo que hace tiempo quería mencionar.

El corazón de Arthur se detuvo en seco. Claro que se acordaba de ese día, ¿como iba a olvidarlo? ¿Sería posible que Alfred aun lo recordara también…? pero si él era sólo un niño… "Sí, claro que me acuerdo… Casi me matas de un susto cuando te caíste al agua y tú sin saber nadar… Tuve que lanzarme en tu rescate con ropa y todo…."

"Y de ahí me enseñaste a nadar… ¿recuerdas?"

"B-bueno… ¿que más podía hacer? No iba a volver a rescatarte si algo te pasaba…" Mentiroso. Y los dos lo sabían. En eso tiempo Arthur hubiera dado hasta su propia vida con tal de proteger a Alfred. El americano sólo rio. Recordaba que las cosas habían pasado de otro modo. Pero también sabía que Arthur no lo admitiría.

"Sí… por cierto, nunca te agradecí por eso… así que, gracias." sonrió el americano con una sonrisa radiante. Una sonrisa que envió electricidad por todos y cada uno de los terminales nerviosos de Arthur.

"No hay de que..." respondió tímidamente.

Los dos guardaron silencio y Alfred miró al inglés. Que hermosa imagen. Alfred se mordió los labios. ¿Qué podría ser mejor que tener a Arthur ahí, mojado y sin camisa, mientras la luz de la luna lo iluminaba y no estaba llamándolo bastardo capitalista, idiota emancipado, come hamburguesas o algo asi? Arthur lucía totalmente perfecto. Y lo mejor es que lucía totalmente perfecto para Alfred, y nadie más. Sonrió. No, no había nada que pudiera ser mejor que esto. ¿O si? Lo olvidaba. Sí había algo que podía ser mejor que esto. Una cita.

"Bueno, si eso todo, yo mejor me voy…" repitió el inglés, rompiendo el trance del americano, quien lo agarró del hombro antes de que este pudiera irse.

"NO, Arthur! ¡Espera…! Yo…." Malditos impulsos. No sabía que decir, Bueno, en realidad si, pero no se sentía capaz.

"¿Si..?" el inglés alzó una ceja, extrañado, y de cierta forma expectante.

"Pu..p-pues antes de que te vayas yo me preguntaba si…. Siii…" ok, Alfred, has llegado tan lejos que no te puedes trabar aquí o todo habrá sido en vano. Y eso sería... uhm... ¡Antiamericano! No podía arrepentirse ahora. Eso era lo que se repetía a sí mismo mientras sentía que su corazón se aceleraba más y más. Entonces respiró profundo y lo dijo. "Me preguntaba sii quisieras cenar conmigo esta noche." okay, ya lo dijiste. No hay marcha atrás. Sentía que le mano que sujetaba a Arthur estaba a punto de comenzar a temblar peor que anciano con parkinson. Pero su mirada ya no estaba nerviosa ni avergonzada. Estaba decidida.

"Excuse me? ¿Cómo dijiste...?" Una vez más en la noche el corazón de nuestro amigo británico pareció acelerar su ritmo.

"Tú sabes, ya que nos llevamos bien pensé que sería bueno… para conocernos más…. hablar y esas cosas…." De cierta forma espero un grito, una burla, algún comentario venenoso. Pero valía la pena intentar. Además, se quedó sorprendido cuando nada de eso pasó.

"Sí, no veo por qué no. Después de todo no tengo nada mejor que hacer…"

"¿Aceptas..., de verdad?"

"S-sí… Pero que te quede claro que no lo hago por ti. No, ¡claro que no! Lo hago sólo porque tengo hambre y no tengo nada mejor que hacer, ¿si? Eso y que me siento generoso."

Alfred rió. Típico de Arthur. "Sí, sí! Lo que tú digas, Iggy! Nos vemos aquí en tres horas!" dijo el americano mientras salía corriendo feliz, como si de un sueño se tratara, y demasiado rápido como para escuchar las réplicas del inglés detrás suyo.

Lo había conseguido.

"Bollocks, ¿quién demonios te crees, yankee? ¡Lo digo en serio! No es como si quiera estar en tu presencia y que te quede en claro! Y no me llames Iggy! Sabes que odio que me llamen así!" pero no había caso. Alfred estaba ya muy lejos y el seguía en el agua, luciendo una sonrisa que lo hacía lucir igual de estúpido que Feliciano. ¿Eh? ¿Sonrisa? ¿Por qué demonios estaba sonriendo? Sólo iba a comer con el estúpido yankee… emancipado come hamburguesas... Muy confundido, y de alguna extraña manera, muy feliz, salió al fin del agua -después de ver que no hubiera nadie cerca- y se dirigió a su cuarto corriendo para alistarse para su cita de esa noche. ¿Cita? ¡Pero claro que no era una cita! Solo era una estúpida cena con el capitalista. Nada más. Y solo iría porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Y no, no estaba para nada emocionado ni nervioso. Para nada. Y pobre de quien dijera que sí.

O eso es lo que él quería creer.

"Así que Alfred se había atrevido a pedirle una cita a Arthur, ¿hum? Vaya riesgo de su parte". Francis estaba sinceramente sorprendido. Eso era más de lo que esperaba de Alfred. La verdad nunca supuso que Alfred tomaría cartas en el asunto. Después de todo, comparado con él e Inglaterra, Alfred solo era un mocoso. No esperaba algo así de su parte. Sin embargo sonrió.

"Con qué en tres horas…¿hum? Honhonhon… No, Alfred, dudo que eso pase…" sonrió el francés mientras regresaba a su habitación. Alfred no era competencia para él. Ni siquiera un poco. Además, Francis tenía el plan perfecto para voltear todo aquello a su favor.

* * *

><p><strong>Que tal? Quedo bien? Sentí que necesitaba escribirlo porque desde aquí se ponen las cosas interesantes XDD<strong>

**Además, he comenzado un nuevo fic (si, uno mas) estaba vez con el hermoso Gil como protagonista! Les advierto que es un angst! Pero me encantaría que lo leyeran! Para lo que les gusta ese genero o simplemente aman a Gil porfavor pasen y dejen un review!**

** s/7211797/1/Mi_nombre_es_Prussia**

**Sin mas que decir hasta la prxima! Espero les haya gustado y que esperen con ansias el próximo capi XDD**

**Review? :3**

**Ja ne!**


	10. Mentiras

**Hey! Lamento la demora, ya no puedo usar la compu tan tarde, hay visitas en casa, monografías y etc etc! **

**Se que el capi no es muy largo, pero es un capi!**

**Espero lo disfruten y no se pierdan, creo que esta algo confusoo… Disculpen los errores y si parece apresurado XD**

**Oh bien! En todo caso, disfruten!**

* * *

><p>"Ahh…. Pobre e ingenuo Alfred F. Jones…. Tan confiado y seguro de ti mismo, crees que me he olvidado de mi objetivo…honhonhon~, Pero no, sólo te he dado un poco de ventaja… Porque al final tú y yo sabemos quién va a ganar….Y créeme que no vas a ser tú. Después de todo soy el país de l'amour~, y yo, a diferencia de ti… tengo mucha más experiencia…." Una diabólica sonrisa recorrió los labios del francés mientras bajaba la escalera. Al final del pasillo encontró lo que buscaba. Un joven espécimen de cabellos rubios y ojos violeta. Perfecto.<p>

"Oh, Matth, mon petit! Te estaba buscando…."

"¿Eh? ¿A mí...?" el canadiense miró con pavor al francés. Su corazón se detuvo en seco al verlo. Retrocedió unos pasos, intimidado por su sonrisa y presencia.

"Necesito que me hagas un favor, honhonhon!" Esto iba a ser fácil. Después de todo el canadiense era muy fácil de manipular. Al menos él conocía su pequeño secreto…. Y lo usaría en su favor.

"¿Y-yo…?"

"Oui, oui." sonrió aún más mientras se acercaba peligrosamente, susurrando en su oído. "Ahora, ecoute moi, mon cherri. Esto es lo que debes hacer…"

* * *

><p>Alfred Jones se daba los últimos toques en su habitación. Ropa, perfume, aliento, sonrisa, spray. Todo. Se miró en el espejo y se acomodó los lentes. Oh si, un héroe debía lucir perfecto para una cita. Y… y no cualquier cita. Esta era especial. Era una cita con Arthur. Tragó saliva, de repente empezando a sudar frio.¿ Y si algo salía mal? ¿Y si Arthur no iba? ¿O si no tenían de que hablar?¿O si Alfred regaba toda la comida mientras hablaba? ¿O si…? ¿O si...?. Pánico. Un millón de ideas catastrofistas cruzaban su mente. Cada una peor que la otra.<p>

Se volvió a mirar en el espejo. Lucía bien… o al menos aceptablemente bien. Okay. Lucpia decente. Sacudió su cabeza vigorosamente. Estaba decidido. Nada arruinaría su noche. Oh si, sonrió con esa sonrisa suya y salió corriendo con 20 minutos de adelanto. No se permitiría llegar tarde esta vez.

Mientras tanto el inglés también se arreglaba. Pero... ¿Qué mierda? ¿Por qué le prestaba tanta importancia a esto? No es como si fuera importante. En verdad no le interesaba, solo iba porque… estaba aburrido.

"Alfred…." Se encontró murmurando a si mismo. Entonces se golpeó repetidas veces contra la pared. ¿Por qué mencionaba el nombre de ese idiota con esa voz tan melosa, altisonante y jodidamente cursi? Se dio a sí mismo una cachetada para reaccionar. Idiota. No era la gran cosa, sólo era una cena. No es como si fuera una cita… ¿cita? De repente sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. "¿U-una cita…? Jajaja! Arthur… pero que idiota eres! Jaja…Sabes que eso nunca pasaría…." Habló en voz alta mientras se arreglaba la corbata (no podía deslucir su reputación de cabellero). Pensó en la idea de que fuera una cita..., pero la descartó. Simplemente no podía ser. Alfred nunca le pediría algo así. Alfred nunca le pediría una cita. Por supuesto que no.

'Por mucho que yo quiera, eso nunca pasará…' fue el último pensamiento que pasó por su mente mientras rápidamente salía de su habitación. Miró su reloj. Cuarto para las 10. Sonrió. Un británico nunca llega tarde.

Bajo las escaleras y atravesó el corredor. Al abrir las puertas que daban al patio trasero, el viento helado de la noche le golpeó la cara. Frio. Caminó hasta el lugar adecuado y se sentó. La luna brillaba hermosamente y reflejaba sobre la piscina del americano. Era una noche muy apacible.

Como el impaciente inglés que era, volvió a mirar su reloj. Diez y cinco. Maldito. Cinco minutos de atraso era imperdonable. Pero era Alfred, así que estaba bien.

"¿Arthur….?" Una voz rompió el silencio. El aludido alzó la mirada, encontrándose con una familiar silueta. Cabello rubio, un mechón anti gravedad y unos lentes que reflejaban la luz de la luna. Alfred.

"A la hora que te dignas a parecer, Alfred." dijo mientras se levantaba y trataba ocultar su sonrisa. ¿Sonrisa? "No tengo toda la noche…." Esperó que Alfred contestará vigorosamente como siempre, pero le respondió casi en un murmullo.

"Lo siento, Arthur. Sólo vine a decir que no podremos salir hoy. Tengo… surgió un problema,"

Arthur sintió una extraña sensación de decepción en su pecho. Caminó unos pasos hacia Alfred, quien le hablaba desde bastante lejos y parecía bastante nervioso. Debía ser algo grave. "¿Qué..? ¿Pasó algo malo, Alfred?" lo miró con preocupación. Alfred sólo miró al suelo.

"No es nada. Es sólo… algo que debo atender. Lo siento, Arthur."

¿Arthur…? Alfred nunca lo llamaba Arthur, más bien Iggy, o Arthie. Algo raro sucedía. ¿Qué podía haber pasado tan malo para poner así al americano? Y más aún, ¿Qué podría haber pasado tan importante como para cancelar su cita?

Si es así… ¿no... no deseas que te ayude?" sugirió el inglés, aferrándose a sus últimas esperanzas.

"¡Non! Es decir…. ¡Son cosas de héroe, jajaja!" la voz de Alfred se escuchaba apagada, fingida, diferente. A Arthur hasta le costaba escucharla desde tan lejos. "Mejor regresa ya. Hace frio." Y sin más, el 'héroe' se dio media vuelta y se fue. Dejando a un desconcertado Arthur parado en medio de la noche. "What the hell?" Fue lo que dijo mientras trataba de entender lo recién sucedido, y se desarreglaba el cabello.

* * *

><p>"Muy bien mi petit, Matth. Ahora la segunda parte, ¿oui?" dijo el francés muy satisfecho de si mismo.<p>

"Eh…si, si, Francis" rápidamente el canadiense sacó su celular y marcó un numero bastante conocido. 123-the-hero, o 1238534376, el número de Alfred. Sonó varias veces hasta que su hermano respondió.

"Yoooo, Marty! ¿Qué sucede?"

"Ehm… me encontré con Arthur hace un rato. Dijo que ustedes tenían una cita, pero que le habían surgido unos problemas y que te dijera que no va a ir. Y qué diría que lo siente pero que en verdad no lo siente…."

"…."

"¿Bro…?"

"Hhh, Sí! Jajajaja, no importa, Matth! ¡Si lo ves dile que a mí tampoco me importa y que por mi se puede ir al carajo cuando quiera!" Alfred cerró la llamada enojado y con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¿Seguro que esto está bien..., Francis?" dijo el joven canadiense mirando al francés.

"Oui, mon cherri. ¿No confías en mí?" Con su mano le secó unas cuantas lágrimas de culpabilidad al canadiense "Sólo así podremos estar juntos, ¿…oui?" Y lo besó.

Matth se paralizó al sentir los cálidos labios del francés contra los suyos y cerró los ojos. El francés lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, y Matth se dejó llevar, incapaz de resistirse. Y no deseaba resistirse tampoco. Se sentía maravilloso. Era lo que siempre había soñado…pero por algún motivo se sentía… falso. Hipócrita. Sin embargo poco le importó eso y lo abrazó delicadamente, esperando que nunca se fuera, que esa sensación que lo embriagaba se quedara con él para siempre. Pero eso no era posible. Al menos no con Francis.

El francés rompió el beso de repente, dejando al canadiense avergonzado y rojo, pidiendo más. Pero él bien sabía que Matth sólo era una pieza del rompecabezas, un peón de su juego. Y había sido uno bastante servicial, por cierto.

"Ah…. Matth, mon amour~ Lo siento tanto pero… tengo.. asuntos que atender…" Lo volvió a besar antes de irse, como un vil juego cuyo placer era ver la cara del canadiense avergonzada, sonrojada, esperando algo que nunca llegaría. Esperándolo a él.

El francés se fue, dejando a Matth sentado en su cama, con ojos azules ojos llorosos. ¿Azules? Oh, sí. Ese había sido un excelente disfraz que había usado. Después de todo él y Al son extremadamente parecidos. Y eso le producía asco.

El canadiense sonrió levemente tocándose los labios. En el fondo sabía que era una mentira, pero no podía evitar disfrutar esa mentira.

Mientras tanto Francis caminaba, decididamente, con aire majestuoso y una sonrisa en su rostro. Cuando llegó a su destino sonrió aún más.

"Esta noche vas a ser mío…, Arthur." Y tocó la puerta.

* * *

><p><strong>Solo para aclarar. Cuando Alfred l hablo a Iggy era Matthew disfrazado XDD y matth se siente mal por ser utilizado de esa manera, pero siempre ha amado a Francis en secreto o.0<strong>

**Oh bueno, fue demasiado crack, no? no se como describirlo..drama?**

**Por favor no m Maten TT_TT prometo mejorar XDD**

**El próximo será mejor° ya la trama esta en mi cabezita jejej y espero hacerlo mas largo…**

**Review…? :3**

**Ps: please pasense por mi nueva fic latin!hetalia! con un poco de spamano y parejas varias, es histórico XDD se llama Memorias del Jefe España XDD denle una oportunidad, si?**

** s/7250218/1/Memorias_del_Jefe_Espana**


	11. Vacio

**Owo gomen nasai! Nunca me ha tomado tanto actualizar una fic DXX ha sido como un mes, si, lo se, lo se, m siento re mal DXX porfavor perdoneme u.u**

**Hice este capi un poco mas largo owo para compensar el anterior y la demora u.u en todo caso hare un warning ._.**

**WARNING: escenas de yaoi explicito y casi lemmon ._.**

**Owo, e toda mi vida jamas he publicado algo asi D: ser pever no es lo mio owo pero bue... es para la trama (¿?)**

**Una vez mas diculpen la demora y mil gracias por los hermosos reviews q dejaron la vez anterior :3 no m espere tantos la verdad XDD y creo q logre q odien a Francis e_é**

**Sin mas que decir.. el capi! XDD disfruten n.n**

* * *

><p>El francés toco la puerta una, dos, tres veces. Silencio. Volvió a tocar la puerta una vez más pero no hubo respuesta. Mal síntoma. Se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia la piscina donde lo había visto por última vez.<p>

Arthur, mientras tanto, se encontraba sentado en una silla para broncear, mirando el cielo y con los dedos entrelazados sobre su abdomen. No pensaba regresar a su cuarto, después de todo no había pasado tanto tiempo arreglándose sólo para volver a su habitación. Al menos quería ver si se tomaba una copa o algo…. Solo. Una vez más le golpeó aquel sentimiento de soledad, de que en ese instante podría estar con Alfred cenando o algo parecido, pero no, estaba completamente solo un sábado a las 11 de la noche. Perfecto.

Se preguntó si mejor sería regresar no más, igual no le apetecía salir después de haber sido tan vilmente plantado. Aunque lo de tomarse una copa tampoco estaba tan mal… tal vez si se encontraba con alguien en el camino de vuelta a su habitación le preguntaría si quería ir… igual ya estaba vestido. Se levantó de mal ánimo, aun preguntándose que era aquello que le pasaba a Alfred como para no poder ir a su c-cita.

Se auto bofeteó después de ese pensamiento. Maldición. Que cita ni qué demonios! Aun así se preguntó si… si debería llamarlo. Solo para saber que pasaba, claro. Se detuvo justo antes de subir la oscura escalera que llevaba al segundo piso, habitación #73 (la suya), y sacó su celular. Por unos minutos su dedo tembló dubitativamente, decidiendo si llamar al inepto de las hamburguesas o no. Pasados unos momentos empezó a marcar: 123-the-hero.

Un número, luego otro y otro…y…no se atrevía a marcar el último. Suspiró, cerró el celular, y se decidió a regresar a su habitación. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, si se sentía de buen ánimo, le preguntaría a la mañana siguiente que había pasado. Mejor sería así mismo olvidar todo aquello de ir por un trago, después de todo sólo quería dormir, sacarse esa corbata y hundirse en su colchón, observando desde su ventana aquel mar que tanto le recordaba al azul de los ojos de Alfred.

Bofetada.

Ni bien había dado el primer paso, sintió una fuerte mano posarse sobre su hombro, llamándole la atención. Arthur no puedo evitar pegar un respingo emocionado.

"Ah, Pero si es Inglaterra, mon ami, ¡justo el hombre a quien buscaba! honhonhon~"

"¿F-francis…? ¿Eres tú?"

"Quién más iba a ser, ¿hum….?"

'Alfred' pensó Arthur mientras se sonrojaba y apartaba la mirada. "Pues yo que voy a saber. Pero bueno… ¿Cómo así por aquí, Francis?"

"Pues pensé que tal vez querrías compañía… y además… tengo algunos asuntos que tratar contigo, si no es mucha molestia."

Arthur lo miró un rato, confundido. ¿De qué querría hablarle la rana ahora? Francis nunca había sido de su mucho agrado, pero aun así era la única persona que parecía dispuesta a acompañarlo en su momento de desgracia. No podía creer que estuviera haciendo esto. Tomó aire y sólo lo dijo.

"Sea lo que sea que quieras decirme… ¿Qué tal si lo haces en algún bar? Me muero por un trago."

"Ah, honhonhon! Pero si eso ni se pregunta, Arthur, Mon cherre… Conozco uno muy cerca de aquí. Vamos, yo invito."

"Alright then, pero que no se te haga una costumbre, ¿eh?"

"Pero si es todo un placer…" el francés sonrió satisfecho. Hasta ahora las cosas marchaban bien, y de paso Arthur mismo se había ofrecido a una copa. Perfecto.

"Vamos a mi habitación, mon petit Arthur…. Me temo que no cargo dinero conmigo justo ahora, oui?"

"Sí, sí, lo que sea."

* * *

><p>"Fuck!" gritaba el americano mientras pateaba piedras en la orilla del mar frente a su casa. Estaba tan pero tan enojado, que de ver a Arthur en ese segundo, le rompería la cara en mil pedazos y le sacaría sangre hasta que le pidiera perdón. Estaba furico, extremadamente enojado. Y más que enojado, decepcionado. Si, eso era lo peor, que a pesar de haber sido completamente rechazado, que a pesar de haber sido tratado como lo fue; lo peor de todo era que aun quería verlo. Mierda. Se dejó caer en la arena, sintiendo la helada brisa en su cara y la húmeda arena mojando sus mejores pantalones de marca. ¡Incluso había tratado de ser puntual! Todo eso ¿para qué? Para nada. Para absolutamente nada. Frustración. Y a pesar de todo su enojo, lo amaba. A pesar de haber sido rechazado, lo sería un millón de veces más si era por Arthur. A pesar de ser humillado, no le importaría si era por él. No había manera de ocultarlo. Alfred lo amaba, y conseguiría que él lo amara igual. Era una promesa, y los héroes nunca rompen sus promesas.<p>

Se levantó y salió corriendo a su casa. Iría directo al cuarto de Arthur y tocaría y tocaría y tocaría su puerta hasta que pudiera hablar con él y aclararar las cosas. No le importaba si le sangraban los nudillos en el intento. Igual estaba seguro de que los héroes no sangran, así que era sólo un decir. ¿Verdad?

* * *

><p>"Francis, si ya cogiste el dinero te aconsejaría que salieramos antes de que amanezca…" el inglés dijo despreocupadamente al francés al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba un mechón de pelo y levantaba la mirada, sólo para encontrarse con un Francis observándolo muy de cerca, y bloqueando la puerta.<p>

"¿Que te sucede, git? ¿Vamos a salir o no?"

"Honhonhon.. oui, oui, claro que sí, pero..hum…" el francés dio unos pasos hacia el británico, acortando la distancia entre ellos peligrosamente "Pero primero podríamos divertirnos un poco, non?"

Iggy abrió mucho los ojos, tragando saliva y retrocediendo unos pasos. Esta era la razón por la cual uno no entra jamás a la habitación de un francés. "¿D-divertirnos…? Maldita rana pervertida...¿ a que demonios te refieres con eso?"

"¿Pues a que más puedo referirme, amour?" el francés acortó más la distancia, al punto que Arthur seguía retrocediendo y tropezó contra su cama, cayendo sentado y observando como el Francés se le acercaba aún más.

"A-alejate… bloody idiota! ¿Que a ti no te gustaba el bastardo come hamburguesas de Alfred?"

"honhonhon! Non, claro que non. Y yo que pensaba que Alfred era denso." sonrio de lado. "A mí me gustas tú. Y como me gustas… te hare mío esta noche, Arthur…" el francés terminó de acortar la distancia, agarrando a Arthur en un fuerte abrazo que lo inmovilizó y uniendo sus labios con los de él a la fuerza.

El británico abrió muchos los ojos, sintiendo los labios ajenos devorar con pasión su boca y sintiendo como la misma era explorada rincón a rincón por la lengua francesa. No podía resistirse, tenía al francés encima de él y su abrazo era poderoso, al punto de que a duras penas podía mover los dedos.

"Ah… ¡s-suéltame…!" los reclamos del inglés fueron silenciados por la boca del francés jugando con la suya y mordiendo traviesamente sus labios. El beso era tan profundo que Arthur pensó que se quedaría sin aire. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas resistirse, pero el francés lo tenía fuertemente aprisionado. Quería gritar, pero sus labios no lo dejaban. Quería huir, pero el abrazo lo inmovilizaba. Estaba avergonzado y le faltaba la respiración. Sentía como sus mejillas ardían, y sin embargo no era una sensación agradable. Nunca en su vida había querido tanto partirle la cara al francés. ¿Quien se creía él para hacerle esas cosas? ¡Él no era un maldito maricón que le gusta ir por ahí besándose con otro hombre! Él era un varonil y masculino caballero británico heterosexual. Y sin embargo la imagen de Alfred se le vino a la cabeza, cortando todos sus viriles pensamientos, e imaginando lo bien que ese mismo beso se sentiría si la persona encima de él fuera Alfred… P-pero él no era ningún mariquita, ¿eh? No, claro que no.

El francés rompió el beso por unos segundos, sólo para meter sus manos bajo la camisa de Arthur, a la cual ya le había desechó la corbata y la mitad de los botones, y que ya no mostraba la pulcritud que siempre tenía, y apretar uno de sus pezones con fuerza. Contra toda su fuerza de voluntad, el inglés lanzó un ahogado gemido. Y se odio por eso. Maldito francés pervertido.

"¿Pero que escuchan mis oídos? Honhonhon… te gusta esto.., ¿non?" se detuvo y esta vez abrió su camisa por completo, haciendo círculos en sus pezones con su lengua, "Si ya te lo he dicho, Anglaterre, tu y yo somos el uno para el otro..."

"Nnh…T-tendrás suerte de salir vivo…c-cuando me sueltes te juro que te partiré la cara, desgraciado…nhh…"

"Ah, pero si bien que te gusta, Arthur! Las personas mienten… pero el cuerpo no. Deja que tu cuerpo hable por ti y hagámonos uno esta noche…, ¿oui?" el británico llegó a su punto máximo cuando sintió las manos francesas descender por su espalda baja y desabrocharle el cinturón.

"A-ayuda… a-alguien…ayúdeme…please….nhh…"

"Esta vez no podrás huir, Iggy…"

"Help….me….Alfred… please…"

* * *

><p>El americano iba subiendo de dos en dos las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso. Uno por uno fue pasando por los cuartos, buscando el que él mismo le había asignado, el 73.<p>

"Maldito Iggy bastardo… si crees que me quedaré frio y no haré nada al respecto te equivocas! Quiero saber qué es tan importante como para que me dejes plantado…! ¿Tienes idea de cuánto me tomó arreglarme? Incluso usé un reloj para no llegar tarde… ¿pero a ti te importó? No! en verdad, Arthur, donde me entere de que me plantaste por ir a tomar el té con tus amigos imaginarios revocaré todos los tratados que tengo contigo… Nadie deja plantado al héroe…ni siquiera un sexy brit como tu…." refunfuñaba por los pasillos mientras caminaba a toda velocidad hasta el final mismo. Hubiera seguido caminando, de no ser por la voz inconfundiblemente anglosajona que escuchó venir de una de las habitaciones. La habitacion 69... La habitación de la rana. Furia incluso más ciega que la que ya poseía lo invadió, y sin si quiera preguntar abrió a habitación de par en par y observó a quienes la ocupaban.

"…Holy….shit…"

No tenía palabras para describir la escena que lo recibió. Encontró encima de la cama a su británico siendo prácticamente violado por Francis.

"Arthur…tú…"

"A-alfred… ¡n-no es lo que parece!" Arthur aprovechó el momento para soltarse del francés y retomar la compostura. "En verdad n-no es…."

"No tienes que explicarme nada, ajajaja!" Alfred rió, obviando por completo la sonrisa de satisfacción del francés y evitando hacer contacto visual con ninguno de los dos, especialmente no con Iggy. "T-todo es bastante obvio, ¿no? S-sólo mirate.. s-sin camisa y todo agitado…. Ya veo por qué cancelaste nuestra c-cita…. ¡Porque prefieres pasar la noche con este idiota pervertido!"

"¡No…! A-Alfred… te digo que no….." el británico rápidamente se puso en pie, abotonándose la camisa rápidamente y buscando sus zapatos. "¡Además yo no cancelé nada!"

"Cínico…" Alfred no pudo hacer nada más que bajar la cabeza y salir corriendo a toda velocidad en la dirección contraria. Por nada del mundo permitiría que el inglés viera sus lágrimas. Nunca permitiría que el inglés viera esas lágrimas derramadas por su culpa. Bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad y atravesó la entrada principal como un vendaval, con los ojos cerrados y demasiado abnegados en lágrimas como para importarle por donde iba o contra quien chocaba. Sólo sabía que quería ir lejos, muy, muy lejos, donde ese francés no existiera, donde Arthur no fuera un problema nunca más para él. Donde desaparecieran todos esos sentimientos que nublaban su mente, y su razón. Un lugar donde pudiera dejar de sentir, y sus emociones se redujeran a nada.

Una y otra vez la misma escena se repetía en su mente. Arthur gimiendo, con la camisa desecha y la corbata a un lado, diciéndole a Francis lo mucho que lo amaba y burlándose de él por haberle hecho creer que le importaba, besándolo al mismo tiempo que reían cuando contaba la facilidad con la que había cancelado su cita. Una y otra vez imaginaba las manos inglesas recorrer la piel de Francis, imaginaba sus labios contra los otros, imaginaba la cara de Arthur cada vez que era tocado.

No podía dejar de pensar en eso. Por más que lo intentara, no podía evitar pensar en eso. Siguió corriendo a toda velocidad, con lágrimas que no paraban de caer, sin tener ni la más mínima idea de en donde se encontraba, y sin importarle en lo más mínimo tampoco. Con los ojos cerrados escuchó voces a lo lejos. Voces que gritaban su nombre y le pedían que volviera, que se detuviera. En medio de su casi inconciencia Alfred sonrió. ¿Que se detuviera..? No, claro que no, estaba demasiado dolido como para querer lidiar con la realidad. Sólo quería encontrar un lugar tranquilo a donde huir y nunca más pensar en nada. Hubiera sido así, de no ser por la voz que lo llamó, esta vez mucho más clara y cercana.

"Watch out, Al!"

Como en medio de un sueño, Alfred reaccionó y abrió los ojos. Después de eso no recuerda más, sólo el sonido desesperado de un claxo, el sonar de ruedas que son detenidas a toda velocidad, y una fuerte luz que lo cegaba, sólo para darle paso a las más completa oscuridad.

* * *

><p><strong>._. continuara….<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>XDD hey! Q tal..? q les parecio..? demasiado depre..? owo algo angst… mucho llemmon? DXX no se DX u.u porfavor díganme si esta bien D: últimamente he estado leyendo y roleando cosas full dramáticas, asi q creo q se me pego la onda medio angst para este capi XD jeje<strong>

**En toda caso acepto critikas, sugerencias y tomatazos :3**

**Review..?**


	12. Birdie

**Update! Lamento que no este muy largo, es para darle continuidad. El próximo capi intentar[e compensarlo, Adem[as, esta narrado como en zigzag, asi q espero que no se confundadn D: si tiene dudas avísenme, porfavor.**

**Otra cosas, es caso de q se lo pregunten: FRANCIS NO VIOLO A ARTHUR. Alfred los interrumpi[o. aunque Alfred siempre exagera y [el cree que s[i.**

**Bueno, aclarado eso, el capi!**

* * *

><p>Correr. Rápido. Más rápido. Mierda, quería ir más rápido. Lo más rápido que le permitieran sus piernas, y si era posible ir aún más rápido, pues mucho mejor. Atrás de él sentía las pisadas del francés, tratando también de alcanzar al americano que corría como un loco delante de ellos.<p>

Sintió su pecho latir rápidamente, y su corazón bombear sangre a toda velocidad. Su cabeza daba vueltas, como mareada, y pronto se quedaría sin aire. Así que aceleró. Persiguió al americano desde su habitación, escaleras abajo, a través del pasillo lateral, hasta la piscina, pasando los campos, y mucho más lejos. Maldición, estaba oscuro. No podía ver nada, y además, Alfred se estaba yendo muy lejos. Si corría más, pronto llegaría a la carretera. Arthur abrió los ojos de par en par, el temor reflejándose en ellos. Bollocks! ¡La carretera! Rompiendo toda ley física, Arthur aceleró aún más. Ya casi… ya casi… estiró la mano, sus dedos casi rozándolo. Pero no por nada Alfred era una potencia. Vaya si podía correr rápido.

A lo lejos vio las luces de la carretera a la cual se estaban acercando peligrosamente. "Hey, Alfred, you git! Para! Detente! Stop!"

Alfred por su lado no paraba de correr, y ni siquiera había notado su presencia. Mierda. Tragó saliva con dificultad. Todo esto era su culpa. Si tan solo se hubiera ido a su habitación antes. Si tan solo no hubiera hablado con Francis. Si tan solo no hubiera aceptado ir con el. Si tan sólo hubiera podido defenderse. Si tan solo… si tan solo hubiera podido darle una explicación a Alfred. Pero no. Se llevó una mano al pecho. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Dolor? Sí, le dolía el corazón. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero se encargaría de interpretar sus sentimientos después. Ahora solo le importaba correr, alcanzar a Alfred. Poco le importaba que el francés corriera detrás de él ni lo que le hubiera hecho, o casi hecho, horas antes. Claro, apenas pudiera le partiría la cara por haberlo tocado, pero ahora no. Vio con desesperación como las luces cada vez crecían más, y como el sonido de motores empezaba a escucharse cerca. Su pulso se aceleró al igual que sus latidos.

"Vamos, Arthur…" susurró para si mismo. "Yo sé que puedes correr más rápido… tienes que correr más rapido…." Apretó los brazos contra el cuerpo para romper la resistencia del viento, y corrió a cuanta velocidad le era posible, más rapido posible. Lo cual era toda una hazaña de la física.

Ahora la carretera era completamente visible. Alfred corría a pocos centímetros delante de él y Arthur estiraba su mano para detenerlo. Y entonces todo sucedió muy rápido.

"Watch out, Al!"

Alfred que corría en media autopista. Un camión pitando ensordecedoramente. El sonido de ruedas que son detenidas a toda velocidad. Alfred abriendo los ojos. Arthur saltando con todas sus fuerzas, empujando a Alfred lejos de la autopista. Alfred aterrizando violentamente contra un árbol. Quedando inconciente. Francis gritando a la distancia, haciendo señas a Arthur. El británico paralizado en media autopista. Un camión que nunca alcanzó a frenar. Arthur con los ojos muy abiertos mirando al frente. Una luz cegadora, y completa oscuridad.

* * *

><p>Matthew miró su reloj. Media noche. Se levantó de donde estaba con pesadez y decidió que lo mejor sería ir a dormir ahora. Avanzó lentamente por los pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación. Sacó las llaves pero no abrió la puerta, miró hacia atrás. Su cuarto estaba al frente del de Francis… Curioso, ¿verdad? Se tocó los labios con los dedos. Aun podía sentir el lugar donde minutos antes Francis lo había besado. Se sentía tan… tibio. Sonrió. Tal vez… sólo tal vez…tal vez Francis quisiera pasar un rato con él. Tímidamente caminó hacia la puerta del francés. Tomó una buena respiración y cerró el puño, acercando los nudillos a la puerta para tocar. Se detuvo. Desde adentro venían… ¿gemidos? Retiró la mano cuidadosamente y pegó su oído a la puerta.<p>

"A-alejate…, bloody idiota! ¿Que a ti no te gustaba el bastardo come hamburguesas de Alfred?"

"honhonhon! Non, claro que non. A mí me gustas tú. Y yo que pensaba que Alfred era lento. Y como me gustas… te hare mío esta noche, Arthur…"

Con lágrimas en los ojos se alejó de la puerta con pasos lentos, en puntillas. Se secó las lágrimas con el borde de la manga. Después de todo, Francis no quería pasar un rato con él, ya había conseguido compañía para la noche. Se dio media vuelta, lo mejor sería no interrumpir, no quería ser inoportuno. Sonrió amargamente, y decidió salir a pasear. Se le había ido el sueño. Con pasos lentos bajó las escaleras, pretendiendo que nunca estuvo ahí.

Al final de la escalera había un espejo. Sus ojos azules estaban rojos por el llanto, y los lentes de contacto comenzaban a arderle. El rulito hecho con gel empezaba a obedecer la gracedad, y la chaqueta del número 50 no detenía los continuos escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo. Y no era precisamente por el frio.

Se enfocó en sus labios y vigorosamente se los restregó tratando de borrar los recuerdos. Olvidar lo bien que se sentían los labios de Francis contra los suyos, olvidar el dolor que le producía que esos mismos labios ahora fueran de otra persona. Sonrió, todo era su culpa, después de todo siempre lo supo, aunque no hubiera querido admitirlo. Con Francis siempre era así, una y otra vez le hacía mismo, y él volvía a caer.

"T-tengo que cambiarme…" murmuró para sí mismo.

"¡Oye, tú! América!"

"¿Eh?" Matthew se dio media vuelta. Atrás de él estaba una nación de piel oscura, ojos del mismo color y cabello amarrado en una coleta lo miraba cruzado de brazos y parecía muy, MUY enfadado.

"C-cuba…?"

El aludido lo levantó de la polera y lo estrelló contra la pared.

"Escuchame, Estados Unidos… ¡aún tengo pendiente lo de la última vez!"

"Eh…¡no, no! yo NO soy Estados Unidos! ¡Soy Canadá! Ves?" Intentó llevarse la mano a su rulito que caía en forma de bucle, pero solo se encontró con el mechón anti gravedad de Alfred. No se había cambiado aun. "Oh-oh…" murmuró mientras el pánico se empezaba a apoderar de él. Sé que esto no se ve bien, pero… ¡en verdad soy Canadá! Si me das unos minutos para explicarte…" agitó los pies mientras intentaba liberarse de las manos que lo sostenían. Se estaba quedando sin aire.

El cubano lo miró con ojos entrecerrados, sin disposición de bajar a su víctima. "Eso funcionó una vez… no dos."

"¡P-pero…!"

"¡Esta vez no te escapas, rata capitalista!"

El canadiense cerró los ojos, siendo un puño levantado lo último que vio antes de cerrarlos.

* * *

><p>"Hey, birdie! ¿Qué sucedió contigo?"<p>

"¿G-gilbert…?"

"Ja, Matthew… ¿Te golpearon?"

"¿Eh?" Matthew abrió los ojos. Estaba tumbado en el pasillo. No recordaba bien que había pasado, pero le dolía todo el cuerpo. Frente a él estaba Gilbert, con mirada preocupada. Miró a su alrededor y todo era oscuridad, debía ser de madrugada.

"Birdie, ¿sí me oyes? ¿Estás bien?"

"D-duele…." Se llevó las manos a la cara y se llevó un susto al notar el líquido espeso y tibio que cubría su rostro. Sangre. Tenía sangre en toda la cara. Pegó un respingo y alejó la mano.

"¿Qué me pasó, Gilbert…?"

"No estoy muy seguro. Pero hay que llevarte a in hospital, ahora." El albino lo tomó en brazos y salió con el cargándolo.

"N-no es necesario, Gilbert. E-estoy bien, en serio…"

"Podrías tener una hemorragia interna, o algo. No contradigas al asombroso yo, ¿si? Además creo saber que paso… Tú disfraz de Alfred me dice que fue Carlos… el imbécil ese…. Te dieron tremenda paliza, Birdie."

Cierto. Miró su atuendo y recordó que aun llevaba la ropa de su hermano puesta. ¿Cómo lo había reconocido Gilbert? La curiosidad lo mataba. Nadie nunca podía distinguirlo de su hermano, y con ese atuendo mucho peor.

"Eh… tú… ¿tú si me reconociste, Gilbert?"

"Claro, kesese! Sólo un idiota como Carlos creería que en verdad eres Alfred."

Matthew sonrió. A pesar de que le doliera todo el cuerpo, y a pesar de que aún le doliera el corazón, sintió una pequeña alegría al oír esas palabras.

Pronto se encontraban en el hospital.

* * *

><p>"Hola, sí. Dos ambulancias por favor, ahora." el francés cerró su celular, esperando que las ambulancias llegaron pronto.<p>

Dios, todo esto... ¿en verdad era su culpa?

* * *

><p><strong>Bien! Aquí el capi! Espero haberlo subido a tiempo T_T<strong>

**Por cierto, quería decirles que… posiblemente descontinue esta fic D:**

**Me siento poco motivada porq no recibo reviews y siento que me kita mucho tiempo q no es recompensado D:**

**Pero bueno… **

**De vuelta al fic creo q esta demasiado angst DXX**

**Y no se si a ustedes eso les guste o no, asi que please dejen review y escriban todo lo q les gustaría que suceda o no suceda, si?**

**Tal vez… si dejan muchos reviews…. No borre esta historia.**

**Asi q, review…?**

**ps: Sí, yo se que todos se preguntan como Francis llamó a la ambulancia sin siquiera dar direccion... XD es q como son naciones tiene poderes telepaticos e_é okai, no XD solo imaginen q en algun momento la dijo... es que cortaria el drama si la hubiera puesto DX**


	13. Una tragedia NUNCA viene sola

**Muy bien todos, Hola de nuevo.**

* * *

><p>"B-bastardo…" el italiano mayor llegó a la puerta del español, arrastrando los pies y agarrándose el estómago. El dolor era cada vez más agudo, y sentía que si el bastardo español no le habría en ese momento, colapsaría de rodillas frente a su puerta. "A-ábreme…. ¡Maldición!" volvió a estrellar su puño contra la puerta, tan fuerte que creyó que la partiría en dos, o que al menos despertaría a una que otra nación. Eso le pasaba por… por haberse fijado en ese maldito bastardo español que duerme más pesadamente que un tronco. Un nuevo golpetazo y sintió sus rodillas temblar. "A-antonio…" murmuró antes de desplomarse contra su puerta.<p>

* * *

><p>Gilbert daba vueltas por el hospital, caminando impacientemente del vestíbulo a la sala, de la sala a la cafetería y de vuelta al vestíbulo. No hace mucho había llegado al hospital con Matthew en brazos, y hasta ahora no aparecía. Bien era cierto que solo eran algunos arañazos, profundos y feos arañazos, y varios moretones, grandes y horribles moretones, pero por suerte no había huesos rotos ni hemorragias. En su mano sostenía sus radiografías, mientras que con la otra sostenía un cigarro.<p>

"Señor, disculpe… No puede fumar aquí, es un hospital."

Gilbert alzó una ceja, mirando a la joven enfermera algo disgustado. La enfermera le sonrió, pero al ver que el pruso no cambiaba su expresión, le echó una mirada asesina. De esas que suceden cuando logras juntar la mirada de Iván, Lovino y Berwald juntas. Gilbert retrocedió unos pasos intimidado.

"Apáguelo."

"Ja… s-sí…" la joven nación tiró el cigarro piso, aplastándolo con la punta de su zapato. "¿Contenta?"

La enfermera solo asintió, girando después en sus talones y retirandose a buen paso.

"Tss… ¿qué tiene de malo fumar un cigarro?" apenas la enfermera hubo girado en la esquina, encendió uno nuevo. "Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente, ¡kesesese!" rió mientras comenzaba a caminar de nuevo, sosteniendo varias radiografías... examinando a las lindas enfermeras y esperando conseguir al menos un número.

Sin tener éxito alguno más que miradas frías y anestesistas enfadadas (lo amenazaron con una epidural), decidió volver a la sala de espera, suponiendo que de cualquier manera no podría demorar mucho que le atiendan unas cuantas heridas a birdie. Se dejó caer en la silla y miró a su alrededor. Aburrido, aburrido, fea, fea, con novio, con novia, peliteñida, muy musculoso… No. no había nada bueno a la vista. La misma enfermera de antes volvió a pasar, y a regañadientes tuvo que apagar su cigarrillo. Miró su reloj. Era las 3h00 am. Esta sería una larga noche.

"Señor Beilschmidt."

El doctor que había atendido a Matth se le acercó. Rápidamente Gilbert se levantó de la silla, corriendo a su encuentro.

"¿Sí? ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Está bien? ¿Va a morir?"

El doctor lo miró perplejo, antes de acomodar sus lentes y leer unos cuantos datos apuntados. "No, no, él está bien. Aunque deberá quedarse la noche descansando. Habrá que cogerle algunos puntos, pero nada serio."

Gilbert suspiró aliviado.

"Aunque que deberá llenar esta forma. Es por el ingreso y la hospitalización." Gilbert alzó una ceja, y refunfuñando agarró la forma. El doctor lo dejó solo, en la pequeña sala blanca, y Gilbert sacó una pluma. Empezó a llenar el documento leyéndolo en voz alta.

"Nombre… ja…'Birdie' apellido…'Jones' debe ser…' fecha de nacimiento… 'dos días antes de Alfred'…. Ocupación...'Nación'..." mordió el final de la pluma pensando. Nunca creyó que llenar una forma sería tan agotador. Decidió descansar un momento y encender otro cigarrillo. No había mucha actividad a su alrededor. Solo algunos como él esperando sentados en bancas, enfermeras que pasaban con formas y papeles, y doctores conversando entre ellos. Nada de sangre, ni accidentes, ni cosas que pudieran distraerlo. Ni siquiera una enfermera descuidada a la que se le alzara la falda. Nada. Suspiró. Pero bueno, eso no importaba. Lo que importaba era que Birdie estuviera bien... así se tuviera que amanecer ahí. Cerró los puños con fuerza. Carlos… ya aprendería su lección cuando lo viera.

Era cierto sentido maternal lo que lo obligaba a proteger a birdie. Y si se atreven a decir que Gilbert piensa de sí mismo en un sentido maternal les enviara un ejército de pollos hasta hacer que se retracten. Porque él es así de genialoso. Ja. Y nunca admitiría tener sentimientos maternales hacia nadie. Ni siquiera Birdie. A lo sumo sentimientos paternales… pero no, eso no era lo suficientemente awesome tampoco.

Dejo de morder la pluma antes de romperla. De pronto la sala se llenó de ruidos de camillas, camilleros y paramédicos que pasaban a toda velocidad, corriendo hacia la puerta. Dos enfermeras llevaban sueros y respiradores en las manos. Entre ellos hablaban apurados y decían algo sobre un accidente doble. Ese debió haber sido un gran accidente. Con curiosidad miró hacia donde se producía el ajetreo, al mismo tiempo que una ambulancia se parqueaba al frente del hospital, con su irritante chillido y luces rojas.

Al fin algo interesante sucedía.

* * *

><p>El español se levantó somnoliento y se sentó en el borde de su cama, restregándose los ojos. Algo lo había despertado… ¿Pero qué era? ¿Ya era de mañana? Miró por la ventana. No, aun no… estaba oscuro. Entonces… ¿sería su celular? Se giró y lo tomó de la mesa. No. Cero mensajes recibidos, cero llamadas perdidas. ¿Entonces que era? A lo mejor algo que soñó. Cerró los ojos tratando de recordar a lo mejor la causa de estar repentinamente despierto a las tres de la mañana. Concentración, concentración… No, nada le venía a la mente. O más bien era que ese insistente ruido es su puerta no lo dejaba concentrar.<p>

….Oh. La puerta.

Se puso sus pantuflas de tomate y se vistió con una pijama antes de salir. ¿Quién sería a esta hora? Bostezó mientras arrastraba los pies hacia la puerta y se desperezaba. Los golpes aumentaban, y él murmuró unas palabras incomprensibles que quisieron ser algo como 'Ya voy', o algo parecido.

Se frotó los ojos frente a la puerta, y el ruido cesó. Que extraño. Despacio giró la manija, y no había nadie.

"¿Pero qué…?" Miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo. Nadie. Bufó. Que mala broma. Se dio media vuelta para volver a dormir, cuando vio cierta figura vagamente familiar tirada bajo sus pies. Se agachó y lo observó. Piel morena, cabello castaño, y un rulo rebelde que sobresalía. Sonrió.

"¿Lovino?" No hubo respuesta. Frunció un poco el ceño y volvió a intentar. "¿Lovino?" Okay. Algo no estaba bien. "!Lovino!" Esta vez zarandeó al italiano, imprimiéndole un poco de fuerza. Esperando una respuesta, pero este estaba claramente inconsciente.

"Oh, Dios mio, Lovino…" el miedo empezó a crecer, alertando a Antonio de que algo estaba mal. Y me refiero a mal con mayúsculas. Es decir, MAL. Tocó su frente, pero no había señales de fiebre. Aun así corrió a su habitación, tomó las llaves del auto, y cogió a Lovino entre sus brazos, corriendo por las escaleras y sólo pensando en llevarlo al hospital.

"Lovino, mi corazón… ¿Qué te sucede?"

* * *

><p>Corrían por las avenidas a toda velocidad. El hospital más cercano no estaba tan cerca como Francis había creído. De hecho con cada latido de Arthur resonando en el monitor, el camino se hacía cada vez más largo.<p>

"¿Cómo está el pulso?"

"Decae, ¡decae!. Hay que llevarlo a urgencias ¡rápido!."

"Ayuda! No está respirando, ¡No está respirando!"

"Busquen respiradores. Tú, contrólale el pulso. Y tú, detén la salida de sangre. ¡Ahora!"

"¡No hay respiradores!"

"¿Como que no hay respiradores? ¡Esta es una maldita ambulancia! ¡Llamen al hospital y que los tengan listos!"

"!Este hombre necesita respiración boca a boca, ya!"

El agudo chillido de la ambulancia empezaba a hacer vibrar sus oídos, y los paramédicos empezaban a entrar en crisis. Francis observaba con lágrimas en los ojos como Arthur, encima de la camilla manchada de sangre, se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, conectado a miles de aparatos. Inconsciente. Como pocas veces en su vida, Francis estaba preocupado. Y eso era decir poco.  
>Con cada grito de los paramédicos sentía un nudo apretarse en su garganta, una presión en su pecho, algo que no lo dejaba respirar. Y la constante sensación de que era SU culpa, no lo dejaba en paz tampoco. Se sentía terrible. Pero ya se encargaría de eso luego. Ahora lo importante era Iggy. Con angustia en su pecho, intentó deslizar su mano sin ser visto y sujetar la de Arthur, pero una enfermera con mal semblante lo detuvo. Detrás de ellos iba otra ambulancia, con Alfred en situaciones similares.<p>

"Esta estable, está estable, ¡manténgalo así hasta que lleguemos!"

"!Pero está perdiendo demasiada sangre!"

"¿Qué esta ambulancia no puede ir más rápido? ¡Llevamos un herido, por el amor de Dios!"

Con una fuerte sacudida el vehículo aceleró, tomando desprevenido a Francis. Francis miró al frente, aterrado de la velocidad que llevaba la ambulancia, sin hacer caso a pasos peatonales, luces en rojo, o carros estacionados; haciendo maniobras que obligaban a los demás autos a abrirles paso sin considerar ninguna ley de tránsito. Tenía el corazón en un hilo.

"!Lo estamos perdiendo!"

Vació. Francis sintió como todo su mundo se desmoronaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del autor:<strong> Bien! Primero que nada, cielos, los amo! Son geniales! Recibi mas de 20 reviews con el ultimo capi! Y eso me hizo tan feliz… no se si sepan pero yo no escribo para mi, escribo para USTEDES. Por eso aprecio mucho cada review, q es lo q m dice que el esfuerzo de cada palabra y cada idea es LEIDO y q de hecho es de su agrado. Si no, no tendría sentido.

En verdad, no me esperaba tanto apoyo. No pensé que tanta gente leyera mi fic D:

Lo que mas me hizo feliz fue enterarme de que hasta habían recomendado mi fic y yo ni enterdada D: eso es tan wow para mi.

Además descubri varias cosas:

borro la fic tendré que pagarles el psicólogo.

2: enviaran sicarios a matarme

odian a Francis y a Matthew igual ._.

leen pero les da pereza comentar 7_7

Bien, les digo algo? Los amo son geniales, y lo seria mucho mas si siempre me dejaran review u.u en serio, escribo por ustedes! Denme inspiración si?

Segundo, disculpen esta nota tan larga pero keria decirles que pronto terminare dos de mis 6 fics y pues espero tener mas tiempo para updates mas regulares! Q dicen?

Sin joderlos mas me despido ._.

**Review?**

Ps: si quieren que les responda un review solo díganlo! Es que me da pereza contestar…pero leo TODOS y cada uno, son muy importantes para mi~


	14. Tres cafes y churros

**Un nuevo capi! Lo siento por la tardanza, pero no solo tuve un gran bloqueo mental, si no que estaba en exámenes y como ya he dicho antes es mi ultimo año asi que es bastante complicado DXX además comenze una nueva fic -.- como si me hiciera falta una mas D: y me quita hartísimo tiempo DXXX ewe en todo caso, espero la espera valga la pena y disfruten el capi :D**

* * *

><p>"¿Señor Williams?"<p>

"¿Sí?"

Matthew se detuvo en la puerta, y miró con desconfianza al doctor enfrente suyo.

"Necesitamos que guarde reposo."

Matthew frunció el ceño. No pensaba quedarse ni un minuto más. "Pero ya estoy bien, ¿cierto? Puedo irme."

"Las contusiones no eran graves, sin hemorragias internas o fracturas. Aun así, le hemos cogido varios puntos y hay que ver como evoluciona su caso. Muchas veces los verdaderos problemas surgen horas después del accidente."

Matthew no dijo nada, sólo gruñó levemente y regresó en silencio a la cama. Maldiciendo por lo bajo. Había sido un mal día. Se sentía solo, triste, y tenía frío. Ni siquiera sabía si había alguien afuera esperándolo. Gilbert seguro ya se había ido, y Kumajiro se había quedado en casa de su hermano. Se sentó en la fría camilla, respirando el aire con fuerte olor a químicos y desinfectate, y suspiró. Se tapó con las sabanas y quedó tendido boca arriba, mirando el techo, mientras los doctores pasaban a lado suyo, revisando a los demás pacientes y llenando datos.

Quería irse. Llevó una mano y su rostro y sintió que le dolía, poco a poco sus sentidos se iban avivando, y el dolor de su rostro y brazos comenzaba a hacerse sentir. Pero no le importaba. Después de todo, se lo merecía. Después de todo, era su culpa, ¿verdad? Llevó su mano a su cabello, y notó con alivio que ya no andaba disfrazado de Alfred. A lado de su cama estaba la chaqueta de aviador, y en una mesita sus lentes. Su cabello rubio volvía a caer naturalmente, con su mechón haciendo bucles hacia el frente.

Inconscientemente llevó una mano a sus labios y cerró los ojos. Francis. Francis encima de él, Francis besándolo, Francis buscándolo, Francis diciéndole que hacer, …Francis tocándolo. Francis, Francis, Francis. Todo sobre él le fascinaba, lo embuía, lo absorbía, le encantaba. Francis, Francis, Francis. Todo de él lo hacía enamorarse más. Francis. Daría todo por estar con él. Francis. Sus ojos, su cabello, su acento, sus manos, simplemente Francis, y aun así… se sentía destrozado. Solo. Abandonado. Y sin embargo le encantaba. Le encantaba que al menos por unos minutos Francis pusiera sus ojos en él, y lo besara y lo mimara y lo tocara, como Matthew tanto anhelaba. Sus labios… sus labios eran tan suaves. Suaves cuando lo besaban, suaves cuando besaban a Arthur.

Porque Matthew sabía muy bien que Francis no pensaba en él. Francis pensaba en Inglaterra.

Matthew hubiera podido pasar mucho tiempo así, torturándose a si mismo, de no ser por el repentino alboroto que se armó en ese instante. Dos pares de camillas, salieron disparadas hacia la puerta, un camillero por cada uno, y dos enfermeras a cada lado. A lado suyo el doctor que lo atendía arrojó unos papeles al piso en el intento de salir a atender la situación. De la otra esquina llegaron más asistentes, trayendo respiradores en las manos. Matthew alzó una ceja y estiró el cuello para ver que sucedía. Lo único que alcanzaba a distinguir entre las siluetas era las luces rojas de la ambulancia y el irritante chillido que producía. Sin poder resistir la tentación, Matthew se levantó de su cama, y sigilosamente caminó descalzo hasta la puerta. Asomó un poco la cabeza y vio lo que evidentemente parecía un accidente de tráfico. A lado suyo pasó una camilla a toda velocidad rodeada de paramédicos al borde del colapso, que por lo que logró escuchar intentaban mantener estable al paciente y le colocaban uno de los respiradores. Matthew no alcanzó a ver al accidentado, pero si notó que estaba cubierto en sangre. Volvió la mirada hacia la puerta principal, donde más médicos se arremolinaban alrededor de una segunda camilla. Matthew entreabrió la boca, atónito, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían.

"¿B-brother…?"

* * *

><p>Francis entró al hospital mucho después de que las camillas ingresarán. Los doctores se habían negado a dejarlo entrar debido al estado alterado en que se encontraba. Después de que una enfermera le llevara unos cuantos, variados, y muy bonitos tranquilizantes, Francis acomodó su cabello, secó su rostro y entró con un gesto dramático a lo que suponía era la sala de espera. Sólo para ser recibido por…<p>

"Yo! Francis!" Prusia.

Francis miró desconcertado al albino en frente de él que lo saludaba con una sonrisa. El francés no estaba tan feliz de verlo.

"Gilbert, mon ami… ¿Qué haces por aquí?"

"Eso mismo me pregunto yo, Francis."

Francis bajó la mirada, quedando su rostro oculto por sus mechones dorados. "Arthur fue atropellado."

"¿C-cómo...?"

Francis suspiró largamente y llevó una mano a su sien. "Siento que todo es mi culpa. Oh, Gilbert. Deberíamos… deberíamos tomar un café y hablar de esto, mon cherri. De cualquier forma nadie quiere decirme nada… " alzó una mirada amenazante a la primera enfermera que pasó, y se dejó caer en una silla alado de la de Gilbert. "Supongo que serán unas horas hasta saber cómo están... de cualquier modo."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, ¿Están? ¿Están quienes?"

"Oh oui, también está… algo accidentado nuestro querido amigo Amerique."

"Parece que nadie ha tenido una buena noche hoy, ¿eh?"

"Oh, ni me digas, querido, he tenido la peor de mis noches… ¿puedes creer que Anglaterre no quiso tener sexo conmigo? Que cruel es el destino, que injusta es la existencia, que…"

"Whoa, el chico está accidentado y tú estás pensando en… Cielos, Francis, eres un pervertido."

"Mais, oui! ¿Qué se puede hacer ante tanto amour que tengo para repartir?"

"¿Has tomado algo..?"

"Non, non! ¿Cómo crees? Ah, aunque tomé esas hermosas pastillas que me trajo esa amable enfermera…"

"¿Hermosas pastillas? ¿Francis, qué tomaste?"

"Tranquilizantes, mon petit. ¿Quieres?"

"Nein, ¡y deja de tomar eso!" dijo el pruso arrebatándole el frasquito de entre las manos, "Gott, está casi vacía. Francis, ¿Cuántas te tomaste?"

"¡Las suficientes como para querer salir a repartir amour! Ahh, me devolverías mis pastillas, ¿oui? Creo que no he tomado suficientes…"

Gilbert lo miró de mala manera y arrojó las pastillas en el primer basurero que encontró. "Creo que ya has tenido suficientes." Maldiciendo entre dientes cogió a Francis y lo llevó a rastras a la cafetería del mismo hospital.

"Estúpidas pastillas, estúpido Francis, estúpida enfermera… Tsss, claro, puede ir por ahí repartiendo tranquilizantes como si fueran caramelos pero no puede dejarme fumar, ¿cierto?"

Con un último esfuerzo, logró hacer que Francis se sentara en una de las mesas y se acercó a pedir dos cafés. Los necesitaban. Se paró en la línea y esperó impaciente a que llegara su turno. El cual nunca llegó. Impacientemente comenzó a mover su pie, esperando hacer que la línea progresara. No había avance. Mientras tanto Francis había empezado a coquetear con una enfermera… y… la enfermera ahora lo amenazaba con una epidural. Sí, claro. Si Gilbert no podía tenerlas entonces Francis tampoco. Frunció el ceño y dejó su lugar, avanzando a ver cuál era el motivo por el cual la fila estaba total y completamente paralizada.

"¡Oi, tú!" gritó el albino a la primera persona en la fila. "¿Podrías hacer tu nada asombro pedido de una vez y dejar al asombroso yo comprar de una vez por todas?"

"¿Gilbert?"

"¿Antonio?"

"!Gilbert!" el español abrazó efusivamente al albino quien lo miró como a un bicho raro.

"¿Tú… tú que haces aquí?"

El español pareció no entender la pregunta al principio, ya que siguió sonriendo, pero luego pareció recordar y frunció el ceño un poco, bajando la mirada. "No sé qué le pasa a Lovi, llegó a mi puerta a las tres de la mañana y ya lo encontré inconsciente. No tiene signos de fiebre pero aun así me asusta pensar que sea algo serio..."

"Okay, okay, okay. Entendí. Mucho amor por aquí, ¿no? podrías guardarte eso para después y hacer el maldito pedido? Tengo a Francis por allá queriendo coquetear con una mesa."

El español, curioso, miró hacia donde estaba Francis, quien no se sabía si estaba completamente dormido encima de la mesa, o la estaba besuqueando. Tratándose de Francis, podría ser ambos. A la vez. Antonio sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. "Ah, ese Francis nunca cambia, ¿cierto?"

"El pedido."

"Sí, sí… es que estaba aquí conversando con este amable cajero y me decía…" Antonio comenzó a parlotear mientras le sonreía efusivo al cajero, quien miraba a ambos con cara de querer estrangularlos. Gilbert suspiró y se volteó hacia la caja.

"Tres cafés y unos churros, por favor."

"En un momento."

"Danke."

Regresaron a la mesa con manos llenas, y Gilbert comenzó a devorar los churros con pasión. Francis dejó de besar la mesa y alzó la mirada, sonriéndole a ambos con ojos somnolientos y el cabello encima de la cara. "Gilbert, no me habías dicho que traías tan exquisita compañía contigo, uhm? ¿Cómo se llama el bello mozo que te acompaña?"

"Francis, es Antonio."

"Non, non, non! Esta caballero de aquí tiene las mejores facciones que he visto en mi vida, y ese cabello, Mon Dieu! Creo que podría comérmelo a besos…"

"Por ahora come tus churros."

Gilbert y Antonio tomaron unos sorbos de café, mientras Francis volvía a la extenuante misión de besarse con la mesa. Gilbert suspiró y se puso en pie, restregándose los ojos. "Creo que iré a chequear como está Birdie."

"¿..Quién?"

"Habló de Matt- …olvidalo. Ya regreso."

Gilbert se metió la mano en los bolsillos y chequeó la hora. Cuatro y treinta a.m. salió de la cafetería, dejando a Francis y Antonio y esperando encontrar algo de su café al regresar. Dobló por la esquina a la derecha y luego a la izquierda. Miró a ambos lados y torció hacia la derecha, hacia donde Birdie estaba. Como la puerta estaba abierta ni siquiera se molestó en tocar. Solamente entró.

"Yo! Birdie! ¿estás ahí?"

Birdie no estaba.

* * *

><p>"¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?"<p>

"Por última vez, me llamo Lovino Vargas, no Lovito, ni Lobito, ni Lobino, ni Augusto, ni ninguna de esa mierda que arroja la computadora!"

La enfermera, más asustada de lo que debería, asintió con la cabeza y escribió rápidamente sus datos en la forma de ingreso. Lovino gruñó un poco y volvió a mirar al doctor, cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Y? ¿Me va a decir qué mierda me pasa?"

El doctor suspiró, dando pasos nerviosos en el pequeño consultorio.

"Tengo una suposición, pero primero debo recolectar más datos."

"Tss…. Y se hacen llamar medicos."

"Y lo somos." Dijo el doctor despreocupadamente mientras revisaba su ritmo cardiaco. Lovino estaba sentado en una de esas típicas mesas frías de revisión en un consultorio dentro del hospital, sin camisa, y con mal semblante. No hace mucho se había despertado y le habían dado sueros orales en caso de que fuera por deshidratación su colapso. Miró hacia ambos lados, disgustado, preguntándose donde demonios estaría el despistado de Antonio. ¿Cómo se atrevía a dejarlo solo si después de todo era él quien lo había llevado a ese maldito lugar? No es que se quejara pero aun así… Bastardo.

"Okay, revisemos sus síntomas por última vez."

Lovino volvió a gruñir al mismo tiempo que volvía a ponerse la camisa.

"Usted llegó aquí con dolor abdominal e inconciente, ¿cierto?"

"Cierto."

"Usted no es una persona, es una nación, ¿cierto?"

"Cierto."

"Hum…" el doctor se llevó un pluma a la boca, mordiendo levemente la punta. "No quisiera sacar conclusiones apresuradas pero… ¿Ha sentido nauseas, o mareo al despertar? O ha vomitado…¿Quizás?"

"Sí, un par de veces, ¿por?"

El doctor y la enfermera se miraron, volviendo a escribir unos cuantos datos, pero sin decir palabra. Lovino miraba a ambos con ojos muy abiertos, y la comprensión lo golpeó rápido, sintiendo como su pulso descendía y se ponía pálido.

"¿Tiene usted pareja estable?"

"Mio Dio…"

* * *

><p>Arthur abrió los ojos al sonido de respiradores y maquinas, sombras borrosas, y una fuerte luz encima suyo. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, sólo para volver a caer en la inconciencia de un agradable sueño. Lo estaban perdiendo.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! Que tal, les gusto? XD<strong>

**Algo que me gustaría que me digan, quien mas angst? Menos angst= mas comedia, menos comedia? Mas ecci? Mas fluff? No se, díganme porfavor.**

**Y segundo, Prucan o Franada, aun estoy indecisa, asi que porfavor ayúdenme XDD**

**Ewe y si me dejan un review me harian tan feliz :D**

**Espero hayan disfrutado mi failoso capi :D**


	15. Furiososososo

**Ohh yeah, update! Sí, se que me demore, pero adivinen? Esta vez hay doble update, ohoho! Me desvele hasta las… -mira la hora- pasaditas las 5, solo escribiendo esto para ustedes nwn y como me sentía súper mal por hacerlos esperar con cada update u.u decidí seguir escribiendo hasta que se me agotara la imaginación! Asi que en una semana publicare el que sigue.**

**Genial, eh?**

**Anuncio:** Esta capi va dedicado a mi buena amiga Maka. Ella es la persona mas aweomse del mundo! Es mi caballero ingles personal y la amo +.+ )(?) Y siempre esta ahí escuchando mis incoherencias nwn maka, te kiero asi bastante aunk hayas preferido a un alemán -.-* (?) nwn espero te guste el capi nwn

* * *

><p>El italiano salió corriendo a toda velocidad, golpeando la puerta al salir y dejando boquiabiertos tanto al doctor como a sus ayudantes. Atravesó el pasillo a la mayor velocidad que pudo, arrojando maldiciones en italiano al pasar, y empujando a una ancianita en la escalera.<p>

"Donde lo encuentre… juro que cuando yo lo encuentre …¡él me las va a pagar!"

Esto era demasiado. ¿Cómo iba a ser posible que él…? Es decir, ¿qué ellos?... Imposible. Total y absolutamente imposible. Sin sentido. No.

Siguió avanzado por los pasillos, dejándose sobrellevar por su enojo. Sí, eso era. Estaba fastidiado con el maldito español bastardo que le había... ¡hecho eso! Joder…

No tenía rumbo fijo, sólo sabía que apenas viera al bastardo… Hiroshima y Nagasaki no sería nada comparado con lo que él haría.

"Discúlpeme señor, pero usted no puede…-"

"!Muérase!" gruñó Lovino con el ceño fruncido mientras apartaba a la enfermera que intentaba detenerlo.

Con lágrimas en los ojos y rojo de ira, dio vuelta en una esquina, sólo para encontrarse con…

"¿Lovino?"

El italiano alzó la cabeza, fijándose en los ojos rojos de quien le hablaba.

"!Tú!" lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo tiró contra una pared, sin siquiera preguntarle que hacía ahí "Tú sabes dónde está el imbécil de Antonio, ¿verdad? ¿!Verdad?"

"Whoa, whoa, ¡Cálmate kind (1)! Esta camisa es nueva…" gruñó el albino de vuelta, soltándose y arreglándose su camisa. "Me encontré con Antonio hace un rato, dijo que te sentiste mal…" mirándolo serio. "¿Estás bien?"

"¡Sí, sí, sí!, ¡Sólo dime donde está el bastardo!"

"Seguramente sigue en la cafetería…-" Gilbert no había terminado de hablar cuando Lovino ya iba a unos 15 metros de distancia, soltando improperios y empujando gente en el camino.

Gilbert se hubiera ofendido de que aquel creído kind le hubiera faltado el respeto a su awesome persona, sin embargo recordó lo que lo traía por ahí. "Birdie…" Se frotó las sienes, y siguió buscándolo de sala en sala.

* * *

><p>Alfred abrió los ojos. Lentamente se sentó, sin saber dónde estaba, pero con un dolor de cabeza insistente. Miró a su alrededor pero sólo distinguió sombras borrosas y el sonido del 'beep' de muchas máquinas… "Texas…" tanteó a su alrededor por sus lentes pero no los encontró. Gruño un poco y trató de recordar donde estaba…<p>

"¿Brother?

"¿Marvin?"

El rubio sentado en frente de él suspiró. "Es Matthew…"

La puerta de enfrente- o lo que Alfred supuso era una puerta- se abrió.

"¿Despertó?" Matthew asintió levemente a la pregunta de la enfermera que acababa de entrar.

La joven se acercó, examinando a Alfred con detenimiento. "Todo en orden" suspiró y anotó unos datos en su libreta.

"¿Dónde estoy?"

La enfermera alzó una ceja, mirando a Alfred. "En un hospital ¿No recuerda usted?"

Alfred negó con la cabeza.

"Accidente doble. Fue atropellado, creemos, pero está bien ahora. Sus signos son normales y no hay heridas abiertas. Sólo unos cuantos rasmillones, y no creemos que haya hemorragia interna ni contusiones" Contestó en tono monótono la enfermera mientras leía lo que seguramente era su registro médico y le pasaba sus lentes. "Puede irse apenas el doctor crea conveniente, aunque considero que usted estará al menos dos días aquí. Usted tuvo mucha suerte, señor Jones." Alfred sonrió amablemente, poniéndose sus lentes y al fin mirando a su alrededor como se debe.

"En verdad tiene buena estrella, Jones. Al menos tuvo más suerte que el segundo accidentado."

Alfred abrió los ojos de par en par, de repente poniéndose alerta. "¿Segundo accidentado?"

La enfermera asintió con la cabeza. Matthew miraba a ambos con confusión. Apenas había distinguido a su hermano había ido a buscarlo, y se había pasado con él hasta ahora que había despertado. Aí que realmente no tenía ni idea de lo que le había pasado.

"Sí… ¿lo conoce?"

"¿Cómo es?" su tono era casi desesperado.

"Rubio, un poco más bajo que usted, caballo desordenado, ojos verdes… hum… y responde al Nombre de Arthur Kirkl-"

Alfred ya se encontraba más allá de la puerta.

* * *

><p>"Francis…" el español arrastraba a cierto francés con dificultad entre sus brazos. Las pastillas tranquilizantes… funcionan mejor que una borrachera. Francis estaba completamente noqueado.<p>

"Bien, aquí estarás bien." Satisfecho, el español dejó al francés en una silla, un poco apartada de la cafetería, ya que el amable encargado les había pedido cordialmente que se retiraran –más bien los echó a patadas- por perturbar la paz –por el francés pervertido que espantaba a los clientes- y solicitó que no regresaran.

Exhausto se dejó caer en un asiento. No recordaba que el francés pesara tanto. Al menos ahora podía relajarse y…

"!TÚ!"

Quizás no.

"¿Lovi?"

Paff. Cachetada. El italiano lo miraba con odio en los ojos, y una sola lágrima corrió por su rostro, al mismo tiempo que el español, sin comprender nada, se llevaba la mano a su mejilla.

"¡Tú…! ¡Bastardo!" Lovino parecía al borde se sentarse a llorar del coraje. "¿C-cómo pudiste? ¡...Idiota! ¡Me las pagarás, por un demonio!"

"P-pero, Lovi, ¿Qué sucede, mi corazón?"

"¡Vuelve a llamarme así y te mato! ¡Te juro que te mato!" El español nervioso miró a su alrededor y tragó saliva. Estaban atrayendo demasiadas miradas.

"Lovino- todos están viendo.. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estas enfermo?"

"…"

"¿Lovino?"

"Tú grandísimo… ¡Idiota! ¡Andate a joder a alguien más que no sea yo! ¡P-promiscuo!" igual que como llego, hecho una furia, el italiano se cruzó de brazos y volvió por donde había venido, alejándose rápido y rojo como un tomate, dejando al español completamente confundido y golpeado –literalmente-

"Lovi, ¡Espera!"

"!Alejate, bastardo!"

"!P-pero Lovino…!"

"!Que no te acerques, idiota!"

"¡Pero!"

"!Chiguiiii….!"

Una de las enfermeras observó disgustada la escena, mientras el moreno corría detrás del mayor de los italianos y bufaba. "Los jóvenes de hoy en día… "mientras daba media vuelta y entornaba los ojos. "Ya no hay respeto. "Suspiró. "Comportarse así en un lugar público… ¡Y ni si quiera se llevan su basura!" con los brazos en jarra observó al francés tirado en la silla, de piernas abiertas y con un hilo de saliva rodando desde la comisura de su boca.

* * *

><p>"¿Alfred? ¡Alfred!" el canadiense caminaba por los pasillos casi de puntillas. Una a una iba mirando en cada habitación que veía, buscando a su brother. Después de mucho rato buscándolo decidió que no estaba en ninguna parte. Suspiró y buscó donde tomar asiento. A lo mejor mientras buscaba donde sentarse tendría suerte de encontrarlo.<p>

Aun no sabía que le había sucedido a Alfred, y la información que le había dado la enfermera no fue de ayuda tampoco. Preocupado mordió su labio inferior, sintiendo un ligero sentimiento de culpabilidad por...haberlo engañado antes. Nervioso sacudió la cabeza, apartando esos pensamientos. Suspiró y se miró en un espejo. Tenía varios arañazos en el rostro y un parche en la nariz. Aparentemente le habían desviado la nariz de un golpe. Pero no importaba, la verdad se lo merecía. Había sido tan ingenuo por creer que Francis podría… llegar a quererlo.

Paff. Facepalm. Sin pensarlo Matthew se dio con la mano en la frente, de repente muy consiente de toda su estupidez, aunque al instante se arrepintió, sintiendo que se había dado en una de sus heridas. Frustrado, pateó el piso levemente y bufó. Y por si fuera poco él mismo estaba hospitalizado… Era una suerte que nadie lo hubiera llevado de vuelta a su habitación. De hecho la gente pasaba a lado suyo sin si quiera mirarlo.

De cierta forma ya estaba acostumbrado.

Siguió caminando lentamente, recorriendo los pasillos. Incluso pasó a lado de su sala, y viendo su cama vacía notó que aun nadie había reparado en su ausencia. Se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando. Como supuso, Gilbert no estaba en ningún lugar. Genial. Aunque no es como si él tuviera una razón para quedarse. Ya había sido bastante amable con traerlo.

Al final del pasillo encontró una pequeña sala a lado de terapia intensiva y corrió a sentarse en los asientos que allí había. En frente de él había un pequeño televisor de esos que ponen cuando uno tiene mucho que esperar. En la pantalla estaban pasando una novela. ¿novela? Sin muchas ganas miró la hora en la pared. 6am en punto… ¿Quién ve novelas a las 6 de la mañana? Seguramente alguien sin nada que hacer.

Como no tenía sueño, decidió ver la novela. Mala elección. Los 15 primeros minutos pasaron sin nada extraordinario, como cualquier novela. Clichés aquí y allá, drama exagerado, malas actuaciones, sensacionalismo y nombres que en la actualidad ya nadie usa… ¿Por qué tenían que decir el nombre completo? ¿Juan Federico García Gómez? ¿Ana María Soledad? ¿Julio Ignacio Mosquera Redondo? ¿María de la Santísima Trinidad Pérez? Luego un poco de violencia y al final… besos. Matthew se quedó paralizado.

Su mente voló a lo que había pasado a penas horas atrás. Francis… sus labios siempre habían sido de Francis. Siempre. Desde que tenía uso de razón Francis lo había besado, y tocado cada vez que estaban solos. Al principio le incomodaba, pero con los años incluso lo disfrutaba. Y ahora… ahora estaba perdidamente enamorado. La sola idea de recordar aquella sensación… sus labios besándolo… jugando, mordiendo… La sola idea lo hacía estremecerse. Pero todo era mentira- y él lo sabía. Sabía que Francis sólo jugaba con él. Lo usaba. Cada vez que necesitaba "descargar su tensión" o pedirle favores, iba donde él, porque sabía que no se negaría, y aunque esos encuentros eran esporádicos y hasta ahora nunca habían llegado a mayores, cada encuentro con el mayor lo hacía delirar, haciéndolo olvidar sus valores, sus principios... y perdiéndose en sus cálidos brazos.

Francis… el hombre por el cual engañaría a medio mundo. El hombre que lo había enamorado pero que amaba a alguien más…

"Perfecto." Bufó el canadiense al ver a cierto rubio tambaleándose en el pasillo. "¿Tan mal estoy que ahora lo veo en todos lados, ¿eh?"

Sólo que ese si era Francis. "¿Francis?"

Dando un paso en falso, Francis cayó al piso. Y esto nos enseña por que las pastillas tranquilizantes son malas. Matthew se levantó y fue a ayudarlo.

* * *

><p>"!Pero es que no entienden! Tienen que dejarme pasar…¡tengo que verlo!" El americano al fin había logrado dar con el paradero de Iggy, siendo que al momento sostenía una batalla campal con una enfermera.<p>

Ahora recordaba exactamente qué había pasado. Recordaba el auto, la luz cegadora, a si mismo corriendo a toda velocidad, los gritos, el viento, la piscina, la playa, la habitación que abrió de una patada… las manos de Francis sobre el cuerpo de Iggy. Intentó alejar de si esos pensamientos.

"Lo siento, señor. El acceso es restringido."

"But, C´mooooon! No pueden hacerme esto…¡Soy América! ¡Esta gran nación! Si me da la gana puedo despedir a todas ustedes y listo."

"Es usted el quinto América de la semana…" Respondió la enfermera sin siquiera alzar la vista. "Siga intentando."

"¿Quinto? ¡Pero si el hero es único!"

"Dile eso a los otros cientos de Américas que viene todos los días queriendo entrar a donde no se puede. La respuesta es no. El paciente está muy delicado y nadie puede pasar. Además su rulo se ve demasiado falso como para ser América. Si en verdad desea saber sobre el Señor Kirkland, tome asiento. Es todo lo que puedo ofrecerle, señor Jones. Ahora, por favor, no insista más."

Alfred hubiera hecho todo un berrinche sobre el comentario de Nantucket, de no ser por el comentario que hizo la joven sobre el estado del inglés.

"¿Muy grave? ¿Cuán grave? ¿Va a morir? Oh, god, ¡Iggy va a morir!"

"!Calma!" la enfermera parecía al borde del colapso. "Sí, está muy grave, y no, no va a morir… al menos por ahora. Estamos tratando de estabilizarlo."

"¿Estabilizarlo?"

"Perdió mucha sangre en el accidente. Es una suerte que haya llegado vivo. No tiene huesos rotos, pero las heridas son bastante profundas, se golpeó la cabeza con fuerza, pero aun no podemos saber si hubo algún daño psicomotriz hasta que despierte. En este momento está siendo monitoreado, conectado a una máscara de oxígeno y recibiendo una pinta de sangre. Urgente."

"¿Y... puedo pasar a verlo..?"

"!No!"

"¡Okay, okay, fine..!" de mala gana Alfred fue a sentarse, cruzando los dedos y esperando, esperando que Iggy estuviera bien.

_"Watch out, Al"_

Aunque aún había algo que no entendía. Si él era el que iba a frente… ¿cómo es que Iggy recibió el golpe? ¿Podría ser que… el inglés lo haya salvado? Pero entonces sería su culpa todo esto…

Si el inglés salía de esta… prometía no criticar un scone nunca más en su vida. Tal vez… hasta dejaría las sodas por el té.

Incluso comería lo que Arthur preparara.

"Sólo dime que estás bien…, love."

Y es que Alfred lo amaba. Lo único que deseaba era entrar por esa puerta y abrazarlo, sostenerlo entre sus brazos y besarlo, decirle que todo estaría bien… Aunque sea tomarle la mano.

Podría no parecerlo, pero por dentro el miedo y la desesperación lo carcomían, mientras un fuerte nudo se apretaba en su garganta. Se hundió en su asiento y miró la hora. Seis y treinta am. Y pensar que hace sólo 10 horas había estado en la piscina…

Y las horas pasaban…

**(1)=kind **(aleman): niño.

* * *

><p><strong>HEy, qye tal? Espero les haya gustado y que esperar haya valido la pena! Como ya saben pronto habrá update, asi que espérenlo XDD 7 días exactos, si quieren cuéntenlos nwn<strong>

**Bueno, sobre mi demora, mi graduación esta a la vuelta de la esquina, y me están MATANDO cn trabajos. Sorry u.u pero en verdad quiero graduarme D: DXX**

**Opiniones sobre prucan o franada, aun son bienvenidas!**

**Como siempre, espero su opinión, recuerden que si me dan una idea que me guste la escribiré nwn**

**Asi que… review?**

**Besos y se me cuidan, los quiero nwn**


	16. Alfred

**Ars, un día de retraso… Gomene! Tuve cosas que hacer e_é déjenme decirles que ayer tuve que sustentar mi monografí ay fallé épicamente u.u por otra parte esta semana es mi ultima d clases antes d los exámenes y toda la cosa que hay que hacer para graduarse TAT me entra la nostalgia u.u aunque ya deseo no madrugar, hell yeah! La cosa es que se vienen los exámenes .-. asi que no me prometo nada sobre mis updates, podría ser semanales, como mensuales, dependiendo u.u**

**Ahora, el capi nwn**

* * *

><p>El joven inglés abrió los ojos. Lentamente comenzó a distinguir su alrededor. En frente suyo había figuras borrosas, vestidas de blanco…aunque no podía verles el rostro. Encima de él había una luz muy potente que lo cegaba, y el aire olía limpio y desinfectado, con un ligero toque metálico. Escuchaba también un pequeño sonido que no logro distinguir, algo como un 'beep'. Intentó mover sus dedos, pero no hubo respuesta. Intentó preguntar dónde estaba pero sus labios no se movían. Su cuerpo se sentía anestesiado. ¿Es esto el… cielo? Pensó. Pero su mente estaba demasiado nublada, y pronto cerró los ojos de nuevo.<p>

* * *

><p>El doctor alzó la mirada, los latidos del paciente de ojos verdes habían aumentado. Se acercó a él y lo examinó, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, pero parecieron responder bien a la luz. No habló, aunque probablemente era por el efecto de los sedantes, y luego volvió a cerrar los ojos.<p>

El inglés estaba en una camilla, sangre en toda su ropa, pero sus heridas en su mayoría ya habían sido vendadas. Tenía la cabeza envuelta, así como sus brazos y torso. Tenía rasmillones y cortes más superficiales en todos lados, sobre todo en la espalda, que era la parte que había impactado contra el vidrio del automóvil. Le habían cogido puntos en donde los cortes eran más profundos. En su mano tenía un suero, el cual goteaba sangre hacia su torrente sanguíneo, pues en el trayecto había perdido demasiada sangre y estaba pálido. Tenía que recuperar lo perdido. Una máquina controlaba su respiración y otra sus latidos, manteniendo sus signos vitales estables.

El doctor mordió la punta de su pluma como siempre hacía cuando estaba nervioso, pero prefiero no pensar mucho en aquello. Si las cosas iban bien, podría a la noche traspasarlo a otra sala. Si es que todo iba bien.

El inglés abrió los ojos por segunda vez., y una sola palabra escapó de sus labios.

"'¿A…alfred?"

Este no podía ser el cielo, pensó. Porque si lo fuera estaría Alfred allí, sonriendo para él de esa manera única que él tiene… como un mocoso idiota y arrogante. De todo corazón deseo verlo, aunque pudo ser tan sólo la anestesia.

* * *

><p>"!Lovino!" al fin el español logró agarrarlo de la muñeca. "¿Me vas a decir que te ocurre?"<p>

El italiano ya no ocultaba más sus lágrimas y entre sollozos apartó su brazo. "Tú… me hiciste esto, bastardo."

"¿Yo?"

"Sí, tú, ¡maldita rata de alcantarilla!"

"Cuida tu vocabulario, amor…"

"Tss…¿amor? Con qué así lograste todo esto… llamándome amor."

"Lovino…"

El español lo miraba confundido, y el italiano ya había tenido suficiente. ¿Cómo se había logrado enamorar de ese despistado y estúpido español el primer lugar? Seguramente fue aquel día que se cayó de la cama y se golpeó muy, MUY fuerte la cabeza. Eso es, tuvo que estar mal de la cabeza, porque en circunstancias normales el jamás, y valga la aclaración, JAMÁS, se hubiera enamorado de ese maldito y sexy español.

"Estoy embarazado…" bajó la cabeza, siendo su voz ahogada por su llanto.

"¿Cómo dices...?"

Y el Vesubio explotó.

"!Que estoy embarazado! ¿O es qué no sabes qué es eso? Tú….!Maldición! Tú me hiciste esto, ¡Tú, maldito, maldito, maldito, maldito, maldito, maldito, MALDITO! Sabía que sólo eras una mala excusa de ser humano… yo… yo, Lovino Vargas.. ¿embarazado? ¿de ti? ¡Joder! Soy un hombre… soy un hombre, bien hombre y macho, ¿capisci? ¡No tengo tiempo de andar por ahí cambiando pañales y dando de comer a un mocoso! ¡Sólo porque no podías aguantarte de… m-meterme tu…cosa, maledizione! ¿Sabías que las naciones pueden quedar embarazadas? ¡Yo peor! Eres un imbécil y te odio, te odio por ser tan sexy, ardiente, y buen amante, te odio, te odio te odio! ¡y más que nada te odio por haberme hecho todo esto! ¡Imbécil!¡Así que hazle un favor al mundo y muérete de una vez, por un demonio!"

Al final de su discurso, Lovino estaba de rodillas en el suelo, cansado de los repetitivos golpes contra el español; el español estaba petrificado, y todas las miradas estaban en ellos.

"¿Es qué nunca han visto a un hombre reclamarle a su novio de su embarazo..? ¡Despejen, maldición!" Con lo último de sus fuerzas, y a pesar de ser un hombre embarazado, llorando de rodillas en el piso, Lovino le echó una mirada asesina a todos los presentes, una de esas miradas que harían a Iván orinarse en sus pantalones.

Una vez lo dejaron solos, los sollozos de Lovino se escucharon más fuertes.

* * *

><p>"!Francis!" llamó el canadiense mientras el francés tambaleaba, agarrándose de la pared y cayéndose cada tres pasos.<p>

"Ah, cherri, ¡Que suerte que se toparan nuestros caminos! ¡Toda una dicha, un honor, una ocasión!"

"Estas drogado, Francis…"

"¿Drogado yo, cherri? Ohoho, por supuesto! Drogado de amooour…~" Y se fue de bruces al suelo.

"!Francis!"

Y esto es lo que sucede cuando dejan a un francés a su suerte después de tomarse medio frasco de tranquilizantes. Matthew lo había encontrado tirado en el suelo a pocos metros de donde Antonio lo había dejado.

"Entonces…" comenzó dubitativo el canadiense, después de lograr levantar al francés del piso, intentando romper el silencio. "¿por qué estás aquí?"

El francés se encogió de hombros. "Je ne sais pas…¿para repartir amour?"

Sí, de 'eso' se había enamorado. Suspiró.

"Supongo que no hay caso en seguirte preguntando hasta que se te pase el efecto de lo que sea que hayas tomado…"

Pero el francés no lo estaba escuchando. "Esos son los labios más hermosos que he visto en años…"

"¿Eh?" sus mejillas adquirieron un color carmesí de inmediato.

"Quiero besarte." Y antes de que pudiera reclamar, tenía los labios de Francis, suaves, cálidos, perfectos, sobre los suyos. Cerró los ojos, sin importarle estar en la sala de espera de un hospital, y se dejó llevar por el beso.

O eso hubiera deseado, de no ser por el griterío que se escuchó desde la otra esquina.

"Tú me hiciste esto, ¡Tú, maldito, maldito, maldito, maldito, maldito, maldito, MALDITO! ¡Sabía que sólo eras una mala excusa de ser humano!"

"¿Lovino?"

* * *

><p>"¿Y…? ¿Te vas a quedar ahí toda la noche o que…? Ya hiciste lo tuyo, ahora lárgate…¿sí? Ve a ver a quien más embarazas y luego dejas abandonado…"<p>

Un fuerte par de brazos rodearon a Lovino. "¿Per che…?"

"Lovino…, mi amor, eres un tonto…" el español beso suavemente sus cabellos, mientras con su abrazo inmovilizaba los fallidos intentos del italiano de salir corriendo o golpearlo, o tal vez golpearlo y salir corriendo. Lo sostuvo un rato más entre sus brazos, hasta que Lovino dejó de oponer resistencia.

"Sólo suéltame…, bastardo."

"Lovi…"

" Entiendo que… ya no quieras verme, así que…"

"Lovi…"

" No lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es."

"!Lovi!" esta vez el español lo zarandeó con fuerza. "No me voy a ir, ¿okay? Segundo… No te voy a soltar tampoco, y tercero… me hare responsable… ¿si?" el italiano abrió los ojos de par en par.

"Tss… no juegues conmigo. Ya hiciste bastante."

"!Pero es verdad! Oh, Lovi…. ¡Tú sabes cuánto amo a los niños!"

"¿Cómo un maldito pedófilo?"

El español sólo rio sin caer en cuenta en lo más mínimo del comentario del menor. "¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Vamos a ser padres! ¡Fusosososo! ¡Oh, soy tan feliz, Lovi! Ya vas a ver, me quedare contigo, y nos casaremos, y tendremos muchos niños, y compraremos una casa, y cuidaremos a los niños, y harás la comida, y los llevaremos a la escuela, y te llamaran "mami Lovi! Y…"

Paff. Otra bofetada.

"Deja de decir incohrerencias… ¡No soy la mami de nadie! Y mucho menos si tú eres p-papi Antonio. ¿Tanto te gustan los niños? Maldito enfermo desviado. ¡No los dejaré cerca de ti! ¡Ni me casaré contigo mucho menos!"

"Te amo." y calló a su italiano con un beso.

Y aunque no lo demostrará, Lovino había estado escondiendo una sonrisa desde que Antonio lo había abrazado.

"Sólo dime que te quedarás cerca, maldito bastardo…"

"Siempre."

"Más te vale, idiota."

* * *

><p>"Birdie, birdie, ¿dónde estás? Me pregunto que seras…" cuando ves a Gilbert cantando "Twinkle, twinkle, Little star" versión Birdie, sabes que ya no hay esperanzas.<p>

Era la tercera vez que recorría el mismo piso, y nada. Tss… incluso le había preguntado a los médicos… Montón de incompetentes. A lo mejor ya ni siquiera estaba ahí… después de todo no era tan grave… "Y yo como imbécil buscándolo…" bostezó y decidió volver a planta baja. Ya había luz de día. Gruñó frustrado al notar que ya había amanecido y no sabía nada del rubio "¡El maravilloso yo no puede perder su tiempo!" Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y encendió un cigarro.

"Lo siento, no puede…-"

"Púdrase."

En la cafetería no lo dejaron pasar. Extraño. Pero bueno, total eran ellos los que se perdían de su genial presencia. No es como si él necesitara de su puerca comida. Se dio media vuelta ¿Dónde estarían Antonio y Francis? Tal vez a estas alturas ya hubiera contraído matrimonio con la mesa… Interesante.

Se sentó de forma totalmente genial mientras fumaba su cigarro y miraba de mala manera a todos los que pasaban. Tss… estaba aburrido. Lo único que tenía para distraerse era una horrible novela de gente besándose… esperen… ¿novela? Miró la hora en el reloj de pared ¿Qué clase de enfermo ve una novela a las 7 am? De seguro alguien sin nada que hacer.

Se cruzó de piernas, considerando seriamente si debía irse ya o intentar tocar con su lengua la punta de su nariz. La segunda opción se oía más interesante.

Necesitaba encontrar una distracción, ahora.

"Tú me hiciste esto, ¡Tú, maldito, maldito, maldito, maldito, maldito, maldito, MALDITO! Sabía que sólo eras una mala excusa de ser humano!"

Qué eficaz. Se paró y, como todos los demás, fue a ver qué ocurría. Seguramente algo mejor que pasar media mañana estirando su lengua hasta límites desconocidos.

* * *

><p>Alfred F. Jones, si no lo conoces, déjenme decirles que él es uno de esos hombres que consiguen lo que quieren. Y justo ahora se encontraba en frente de Arthur, sosteniendo su mano, mirándolo dormir. Pero el inglés abrió los ojos. El americano contuvo la respiración.<p>

"¿Alfred?"

"Arthur…"

El inglés extendió su mano temblorosamente hasta tocar la mejilla del americano y sonreír.

"I… love you, Alfred…"

Y volvió a caer inconsciente.

* * *

><p><strong>Para ustedes mucho drama amour, y algo de fail intento de comedia! (?) Aunque les puedo prometer que habrá final feliz, si? Aun no m decido si Prucan o Frana, creo que simplemente habrá que ver como fluye la historia, que por cierto pasara los 20 capis y espero que llegue a los 30! Que dicen?<strong>

**Los amoooo~**

**Bye nwn Al review más bonito le escribiré un oneshot! (¿)**


	17. Inserte titulo aqui

**Holi! :Dok, ok u.u sé que no he traido update en mucho tiempo D: pero para ser honesta he estado muy ocupada D: mi abuelita estuvo hospitalizada y murió recientemente. También estoy en exámenes finales a punto d graduarme u.u no es q kiera excusarme pero solo espero les guste el capi y q no me odien D: Aunque soy una fanUSUK, estoy divirtiéndome mucho escribiendo este mpreg aunque spamano no sea de mis parejas favoritas XD**

**Asi que, disfruten!**

* * *

><p>"Lo sentimos, señor. No puede quedarse más."<p>

"!P-pero!"

"Sin peros."

"Aww... c'mon!"

"!El paciente necesita descansar!."

"!Pero si soy los Estados Unidos de América! ¡Él me necesita!"

"Ah… ¿con que usted es el loco que se cree nación?" Dos pares de fuertes manos agarraron a Alfred F. Jones, sacándolo en peso de la sala de terapia intensiva, donde actualmente se encontraba inconsciente cierto rubio de ojos verdes y pobladas cejas. Arthur Kirkland.

"No me creo, ¡lo soy!"

"Sí…claro…"

"!Podría demandarlos por esto!"

"!Fuera!"

"!No recibirán sueldo!"

Paff. Portazo en la cara.

"¿Quién mierda se creen estos incompetentes…?" Con andar pesado y una puerta cerrada en la nariz, Alfred dió media vuelta y suspiró. Todo esto debía ser una broma de mal gusto, ¿verdad? Se pasó una mano por el cabello y empezó a caminar.

"I love you…, Alfred."

Cierto. Arthur había dicho… ¿había dicho que lo… amaba? Sí…!Sí!

"Oh my fackin' god!" El americano gritó de emoción y se apoyó rápidamente en una silla. ¿Podría ser posible…? Se alborotó el cabello, completamente eufórico. Era cierto. Arthur…Kirkland, el cejotas, había dicho que lo amaba… ¡a él! ¿podría ser posible tanta felicidad? "Of course, ahahahah!"

"!ME AMA!" sin poder contener su emoción, Alfred dio giros concéntricos sobre sus pies, saltando por toda la sala, bailando con los percheros e incluso haciendo una pequeña danza al estilo 'Funky Town' y patinando en las baldosas.. "!Me ama, me amaaa….! Ahahahah! ¡Me ama a mi, y no a ustedes, ahaha!" Y Alfred se veía tan irremediablemente gay que ponis de color y arcoíris rosa empezaron a formar una misteriosa e inexplicable aura a su alrededor. No es broma.

Posiblemente se tuviera que redefinir la palabra 'gay' después de todo este desfilede homosexualidad.

"Ahahahaha! Arthur Kirkland me ama, aahahaha! ¡Me ama!" corrió a toda velocidad, tomando a la primera enfermera que se topó en el camino y besando sonoramente su mejilla. "Muuuuack! Ahahah! ¡Me ama! ¡A mi! ¿Puede creerlo? "

"S-suélteme, ¡Violador!"

Y Alfred era feliz. Aunque felicidad era decir poco. Estaba con la sonrisa más amplia que podía ofrecer, y no sabía que hacer con tanta emoción, felicidad, euforia, energía. Era… todo aquello que alguna vez había soñado. Era todo.

Se imaginaba… Oh God… la pregunta sería ¿Qué NO se imaginaba?. Se imaginaba con Arthur… cogidos de la mano, en algún lugar tranquilo y relajado, romántico. Se imaginaba la textura de sus manos, lo suave de su toque, lo… provocativo de sus labios. Se imaginaba inclinándose con deseo…hacia aquellos labios pálidos que tanto llamaban su atención, que tanto aparecían en su sueños y en su mente… aquellos labios que hace tanto tiempo había deseado poseer. Se imaginaba, rozando esos labios, sintiendo ambas respiraciones confundirse en una. Prácticamente podía sentir a Arthur temblando ligeramente, deseoso también de aquel beso. Ligeramente sonrojado. Luego se imaginaba besando sus labios, saboreándolos, acariciándolos, poseyéndolos. Seguro serían suaves y delicados… y dulces. Extremadamente dulces, como siempre los había imaginado.

Luego se imaginaba sus manos en su cuerpo, tocándolo, recorriéndolo. Conociéndolo. Y su cabello… sus manos enredándose en su cabello… y ese aroma que tanto lo embriagaba. Tan solo pensar en aquello… todo le parecía demasiado perfecto. Demasiado irreal. Demasiado… simplemente demasiado.

"Holly mother of god…" resopló el americano aun sin poder creérselo.

"!Violador! ¡pervertido! ¡Asesino! ¡Suélteme! ¡Auxilio!"

"!Me ama, ahaha!"

"!Auxilio, me quiere violar!"

"¿Eh?" …Y aun sostenía a la enfermera en sus brazos. "Ah, ¡lo siento! Señora, no se espante, yo solo..."

"!Me vioooolaaaaa….!"

"No es verdad!"

* * *

><p>"Ugh. Bastardo. Suéltame. Puedo caminar solo, ¿sabes?"<p>

"!Pero no quiero que te pase nada malo, Lovi."

"Que tú seas tan estúpido que no puedas caminar y comer tomates al mismo tiempo no quiere decir que yo también necesite ayuda para caminar, imbécil."

"¿Y si te caes?"

"!No soy una puta muñeca de trapo! Creo que puedo darme un tropezón sin romperme un hueso ¡maldición!"

"Pero cargas a mis hijo ahí adentro, amor."

"Tsss…"

El italiano caminaba con el ceño fruncido mientras buscaban el consultorio del doctor quien le había diagnosticado su… estado. Aun le costaba tan solo pensarlo. Y… miró al español de reojo, sonriente… con esa cara de idiota feliz sosteniendo su mano. Sí, ese iba a ser el... p-padre de sus hijos. Facepalm. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan descuidadamente estúpido?

"Suéltame la mano… Nos están mirando…"

"¿Qué tiene de malo si eres mi novio?"

"Que estamos en un lugar público, imbécil." El italiano codeó con fuerzas sus costillas, mandándolo a estrellar contra la pared.

"Vas a ser una mamá muy amable, Lovino…" ironizó el español quejándose de dolor.

Ser madre… esa frase… Ya no lo podía aguantar.

"!A la puta con ser madre! ¡N-ni si quiera quiero a esos mocosos! ¡Y tú deja de joderme la vida recordándomelo! ¡Solo quiero que vayas donde el maldito doctor y le preguntes si esta seguro o si puedo quitármelos de una buena vez!"

"Eso-no-se-hace, bitte." Un par de manos blancas agarró a Lovino de los hombros de repente, zarandeándolo con levedad.

"¿Escuche bien, Antonio? ¿Vas a traer mocosos al mundo?" con una sonrisa socarrona el albino palmeó la espalda del español, sin soltar los hombros de Lovino.

"!Lo que me faltaba! El hermano del macho patata diciéndome que hacer. Ugh. ¡Idiota!" Lovino frunció el ceño, quitándose la mano de encima, mal genio.

"Ajaja…" rió Antonio, pasando un brazo alrededor de Lovino. "No lo tomes mucho en cuenta, Gil. Deben ser los cambios hormonales…"

"!Cambios hormonales mi trasero! ¿Y tu qué mierda haces aquí, bastardo?"

Gilbert alzó una ceja. "¿Bastardo, dijiste? Kesesese, eres un muchacho demasiado atrevido, Lovino, ojala la maternidad te haga cambiar." Comentó el prusiano desordenándole los cabellos al italiano, quien apartó la mano con un gruñido "Y ya que lo preguntas, vine siguiendo aquel escandalo que se escuchó en todo el edificio." Sonrió ampliamente metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. "¿Escuchaste? Tal vez esto te recuerde…" aclaró su garganta y puso una voz fingidamente aguda "Era algo asi como…'Maldito, maldito, maldito, maldito!' ¿Te suena?"

"!Eres un pobre hijo de puta!"

"Oh…! ¡ese era Lovi!" acotó Antonio muy emocionado "Amor, ¿te he dicho ya que gritas muy fuerte?" Y así es como Antonio comenzaba el día a punta de golpes. "Auch…."

El albino rio escandalosamente y dio una fuerte palmada al español. "Se nota quien lleva los pantalones en esto, amigo."

El italiano se cruzó de brazos.

"Por cierto, vine con Birdie. Le dieron tremenda paliza. ¿Lo han visto?"

"No, y no me importa."

"!Lovino!"

Gilbert observó en silencio como la pareja discutía de la forma más usual del mundo, tan usual que incluso era aburrido. Bostezó y miró la hora. Las siete de la mañana en punto. Posiblemente ya era hora de dormir. Se estiró como un gato y quedó mirando unas buenas piernas que había por allí… sí… que ricas piernas.

Para cuando dejó de babear por las sexis piernas de la enfermera, Antonio y Lovino seguían discutiendo.

"Y tú eres una pobre excusa de ser humano! ¡Animal!"

"Y tú eres la persona que más amo en este mundo, Lovino..."

"B-bastardo.." alcanzó a susurrar el italiano mientras el español lo cogía cómodamente en sus brazos y besaba sus labios con su ternura. Siempre terminaban igual.

"Okay, okay, okay! ¡Terminó el momento cursi! Hora de hacer cosas mas importantes." Gritó a voz en cuello el albino mientras se ponía en el medio de ambos, sonriendo ampliamente como la asombrosa persona que era. "O sea… ¡hora de que él asombroso yo les invite algo!. Eso sí, ustedes pagan, el maravilloso yo es demasiado genial como para pagar por su comida. ¡kesesese!"

* * *

><p>Alfred estaba tumbado boca arriba en una camilla. Una loca enfermera lo había pillado y lo había enviado de vuelta su habitación. Ugh.<p>

"I feel fiiineeeee….!"gritó por quinta ocasión el rubio al verse inútilmente estancado en una cama con un montón de sueros raros colgando de su mano. "Estoy biiieeeen. Ahhh! Voy a enloquecer, ¡denme el alta! ¡Les exijo!"

"Está desvariando. Probablemente deberíamos tenerlo una semana más."

"But I'm fiineeeee..!"

Frustración. El americano dejó caer su brazo derecho sobre sus ojos mientras esperaba la primera oportunidad en la que pudiera escapar. Es decir, ¿cómo rayos podía star él ahí cuando Arthur estaba mucho peor y a sólo unos cuantos metros? ¡unos cuantos metros! Era desesperante. Sobretodo después de… saber que él lo amaba. Sólo de pensarlo no lo podía creer.

Aunque…

"Está muy sedado. El diría cualquier cosa en ese estado."

Las palabras del doctor justo después de la declaración aun retumbaban en su cabeza. ¿Sedado? ¿Podría ser? Y si después de todo… si después de todo Arthur no lo amaba….!Ahh! n-no… no debía ni pensar en eso. Tenía ganas de ir en ese mismo instante y aclarar todo, aunque claro, seguramente seguiría inconsciente. Ugh. ¡Qué desesperante! Se alborotó el cabello y se dio repetidos golpes con la almohada, esperando provocarse algún tipo de traumatismo o hemorragia interna y que lo mandaran a cuidados intensivos a él también. ¿Por qué fuck se había interpuesto Arthur entre él y el camión?

I love you…, Alfred.

Sí, claro. Esa era una respuesta. ¡Aun así! Alfred se sentía culpable de todas y cada una de las heridas de su amado y sexy británico. Después de todo nada de esto habría pasado si él… si tan sólo el… no hubiera actuado tan inmaduramente al salir huyendo de aquel lugar… Si tan sólo hubiera pedido una explicación o algo en vez de salir corriendo…

¡No! Golpeó la almohada con fuerza. ¡Claro que no! ¡La culpa no era de él! ¡Seguramente era de la maldita rana de mierda! ¡ESO! ¡Seguro Francis está detrás de todo esto! ¡Sí! Así que después de todo él no tenía la culpa de nada… B-bueno.. sólo un poco, ¡Pero definitivamente no era su entera culpa! ¿o si? ¡No, claro que no, ahahaha! De seguro fue la rana… Casi podía imaginárlo intentando… abusar de su amado anglocejón. ¡Ay, que cuando lo viera! ¡Le partiría la horrenda cara de rana en dos!

Y hablando del rey de Roma…

"Hola… B-brother…" cierto canadiense de ojos liliáceos llegó por la puerta, arrastrando lo que parecía algún tipo de extraño y feo muñeco de trapo. ¿O podría ser…?

"¿France?"

* * *

><p>La luz era cegadora, los ojos que lo observaban eran muchos y lo mareaban. Y sin embargo se sentía solo, y no sabía donde estaba. Todo era… demasiado confuso, y un sentimiento angustiante llenaba su garganta de dolor, impidiéndole hablar. Su cabeza le dolía tanto que creía que pronto se partiría. Todo era demasiado brillante, confuso. Y estaba solo.<p>

"A-alfred… i need you here…" susurró.

"¿Estado general del paciente?"

"Estable. Recuperándose. Pero no debe hablar, se agita demasiado."

"Póngale más sedantes."

Y la luz se apagó.

* * *

><p><strong>Que tal… les gusto?<strong>

**Solo para que sepan, el q sigue va a ser el ultimo capitulo en el hospital :D aunque so no kiere decir que dejaran de ir al hospital (¿) asdadsd yo me entiendo XD como ya dije, espero tener el q sigue muy pronto. Al menos mas pronto que este nwn**

**Como siempre sugerencia y comentarios son bien recibidos :D no soy tan mala escritora… o si? D:**

**Hasta la próxima y feliz año nuevo atrasado!**

**Ps: SCREW SOPA!**


	18. Alguien gana

**Holo :DDDD Si, ya se que estoy saludando año y medio despues de mi ultimo update. Spy una mala persona, lo sé. Pero bueno, no se muy bien que sucedio... Intente escribir este capitulo varias veces pero todos eran malos y al final los borraba. Supongo que en algun momento deje de intentarlo. Como sea, he decidio retomar. Mi amor por Hetalia habia muerto, pero ya regreso :3**

**En fin, si aun quieren seguir leyendo mi fic... que asi sea! y si no.. bueno, ya que (?) Y sin son nuevos pues... Bienvenidos! Espero disfruten el cap. Lo hice largo largo para compensar.**

* * *

><p>Okay. Algo aquí estaba mal.<p>

No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que no era lo más normal del mundo que Matthew se encontrara en la puerta de su habitación hospitalaria a la vez que arrastraba a un semi inconsciente francés por el piso. Totalmente inconsciente, a decir verdad.

"Morning, bro." Matthew susurró, dejando a Francis en una esquina y sentándose en una silla libre al lado de Alfred. Nota para los lectores: Un francés drogado no es el más lindo de los adornos de sala.

Alfred lo miró, sin entender bien lo que sucedía. Cuando había visto a su hermano más temprano... no había caído en cuenta de lo raro que era verlo ahí. Había salido corriendo como un torpedo cuando escuchó sobre Arthur. Arthur. ¡Agh! Si tan sólo lo dejaran quedarse a su lado...

Se revolvió el cabello e intentó poner sus prioridades en orden. "Necesito una hamburguesa."

Sí. Esas eran las prioridades de Alfred.

Se escabulló con su hermano a la cafetería, dejando al francés en su reemplazo. ¡Nadie notaría la diferencia! Bueno, tal vez si miraban muy de cerca... Hum... Alfred aun tenía ganas de romperle la cara en dos a la rana, pero no tenía sentido si estaba inconsciente. Tendría que esperar a que despierte y entonces volverlo a noquear... Ah~, los pequeños placeres de la vida.

Estaba alterado. No solo por la incertidumbre del estado de Arthur, si no también... porque aun resonaba en sus oídos la breve (pero profunda, definitivamente profunda) declaración del inglés. Se mordió el labio. Y encima de todo esto, Matthew...

Matthew, Gilbert, Lovino y Antonio. Y Feliciano.

¿Alguien había decidido llevar una cumbre internacional en la cafetería del hospital sin avisarle?

"Ve, Alfred, ve~" el menor de los italianos lo saludó alegre y despreocupadamente desde la mesa.

Alfred caminó, olvidando por un segundo las preguntas que le quería hacer a Matthew... como por qué estaba usando su chaqueta de aviador, pero eso podía esperar.

"¿Adivina, adivina? ve~" el menor de los italianos daba saltitos emocionados en su silla.

"¿Un robot gigante atacó Nueva York?"

"Bueno, no, pero..-"

"¿Nos están invadiendo los aliens?!"

"Este...-"

"¡¿Llegó la apocalipsis zombie?! ¡¿Un mono gigante está escalando la estatua de la libertad?! ¡¿Justin Bieber dijo 'never'?!"

"¡Dio! Alguien haga callar a este bastardo, ¡maledizione!"

"Oh, Lovi. Eres tan tierno cuando insultas... ¡Auch!"

"Veee~"

He aquí por que ninguna de las cumbres mundiales da resultados jamás. Gilbert suspiró, e intentó ser la voz de la razón en el grupo. "¡Gut! Ya fue suficiente." Miró amenazadoramente a los congregados... aunque su mirada se suavizó cuando se posó en Matthew. "¡Birdie!"

Matthew sonrió con levedad, aun cuando Antonio preguntó "¿Quién?"

"Kesesese! ¡Te he buscado todo el día!"

"B-bueno, de hecho fue la madrugada..."

"Shush. ¡Nadie corrige al asombroso yo!" Gilbert sonrió autosuficientemente de lado a lado, y fue a sentarse junto a Matthew. Y hasta ahí llegó la voz de la razón.

"Oh, ¡América! ¿Viniste por qué ya te enteraste de las nuevas?" Antonio fue quien habló ahora. Pero antes de que Alfred pudiera responder, el italiano mayor hundió su codo violentamente entre las costillas del español. Amores así de sinceros hacen falta hoy en día.

"¿¡Por qué no mejor mandas un jodido boletín a la CNN y que todo el mundo se entere!?"

"Lo estaba pensando pero sólo aceptan llamadas después de las once y..-"

Feliciano sonrió, dejando a la parejita continuar con su pequeño rendezvous. "Vee, Alfred~ ¿Ya te enteraste de que Lovino está embarazado, ve?~"

Okay. Alfred se golpeó en la cabeza sólo para asegurarse de que no estuviera soñando o algo así. ¿Cuan fuerte se había golpeado con esas almohadas? Tal vez si se había provocado una contusión después de todo.

"¿Embara...what?"

Observó al molesto italiano y pensó que ninguna persona era menos apropiada para un embarazo como él. Es decir... ¿alguna vez han recibido un golpe de Lovino? Esas marcas NO se van.

"Hum!" Feliciano asintió alegremente. "¿Sabías que las naciones pueden quedar embarazadas? ve~"

"Creo que empezare a repartir condones en las cumbres mundiales..."

Gilbert continuaba sin alejar sus ojos de los liliáceos de Matthew. Le alegraba oir que no era nada serio... Desde luego, golpearía a Carlos hasta dejarlo como un trapo sangriento por atreverse a lastimar a Matthew, pero era bueno saber que Birdie podría irse de ahí sin nada más que un par de puntos en el mentón. Sonrió, y pensó para si mismo que nunca se había fijado en peculiar de las facciones del canadiense. Eran... bellas.

Se golpeó contra la mesa antes de que sus pensamientos siguieran desvariando.

"¿G-gil...?" Matthew lo miró con obvia preocupación. "¿Estás bien?"

"Ja. Sólo quería... saber como se siente la mesa. Es dura."

Matthew ladeó el rostro. Gilbert podía ser raro a veces. Pero a su lado se le hacía difícil pensar en franceses y besos robados en salas de hospital. Bajó la mirada, y sin darse cuenta sonrió.

Desvió su atención unos momentos del albino y miró a su hermano. "¿Al?"

"¿Sí, Marcy?"

El canadiense estuvo por comentar que Marcy era nombre de mujer... pero prefirió callarlo. Estaba casi cerca. "Uhm... nunca... nunca me dijiste como es que estas aqui..." Matthew quería escuchar su historia. Saber si sus sentimientos de culpabilidad eran justificados... Suspiró. ¿Cómo podía si quiera atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos?

"Oh, well. Ajajjajaja, verás..." Alfred pensó rápidamente en la mejor manera de contar la historia sin entrar en detalles íntimos como lo sería mencionar a un francés a punto de unir territorio con su amado inglés. "Yo estaba en la piscina, siendo genial you know, cuando me de repente me dieron ganas de correr precipitadamente a la carretera con los ojos cerrados... sin ningún motivo..." Esto no estaba funcionando. Piensa, Alfred, ¡piensa! ¡Los héroes no tienen que darle explicaciones a nadie! "P-pero suficiente de mi, ¿por qué no hablamos de ti? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Matthew jugó con sus dedos. ¿Cuánto podía contar sin revelar los verdaderos motivos que lo habían llevado a ese final? "Yo, um... e-estaba caminando..."

"¿A la media noche?"

"¡Al menos yo no decidí tirarme bajo un auto!"

Entre tanto alboroto, todos se habían olvidado de dos cosas: Francis y Arthur.

Pero el sol saldrá por el oeste el día que Francis sea olvidado.

"Ahh~ Mes amis!" un ligeramente menos sedado francés entró por la puerta. Con el cabello largo y la barba de dos días parecía un hippie descuidado a mitad de un viaje a Lala-land. Pero ya podía parase en sus propios pies... Oh bueno, hay que empezar por algún lugar.

Entró saludando con una mano, como si fuera Reina de belleza y tomó asiento entre Antonio y Gilbert. "¿Nos hemos reunido por algún motivo especial, humm?" Examinó a los presentes como si fueran sus menos afortunados lacayos, o así fue hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre Matthew. Como despertando de un sueño, todas las memorias de la noche anterior regresaron. Recordó cada detalle... Los planes que hizo con Matthew, su nada prospero intento de repartir amour, Alfred... Arthur corriendo detrás de Alfred, Arthur herido, las ambulancias... ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? ¡Todo por culpa de esas agradables y coloridas pastillas!

Pero claro. Nada de eso explicaba por qué se encontraban ahí Gilbert, Antonio, Lovino, Feliciano... Bueno, no era rara la presencia de Alfred, pero todo lo demás estaba definitivamente fuera de lugar. Pero nada de eso era de su primordial interés. Lo que realmente le interesaba era... "¡Arthur! Oh, mon Dieu, ¿qué hora es? ¡Y pensar que mi pobre e indefenso Arthie está solo en una horrible, horrible, sala de hospital! Debo corregir eso de inmediato."

"Ahahahaha, ¡No, claro que no! ¡Si alguien va a ver a Arthur seré yo, idiota bebedor de vino!"

"Ahh, dulce e inocente Amerique. ¿Qué no habíamos establecido ya que todo se puede en la guerra y en l'amour?" El francés le guiñó un ojo, y con aire majestuoso salió de la habitación.

Alfred estaba rápidamente atrás de él.

Los restantes cuatro observaron a ambos retirarse, quedando con más preguntas que respuestas.

"¿Antonio...?"

"¿Sí, mi corazón?"

"Tengo ganas de vomit-"

"¡Verdamnt! ¡Estos zapatos eran nuevos!"

* * *

><p>"No. Ninguno de los dos puede pasar." La enfermera estaba colmada de tener que lidiar con la supuesta nación. Y ahora que traía a un acompañante era mucho peor.<p>

"¡P-pero debo verlo!" Alfred hacía berrinche cual niño pequeño.

Francis suspiró y se frotó las sienes. "Alfred, espera. Mira como lo hace un experto." Sonrió y se acercó con su mejor aire seductor a la enfermera. Alfred nunca entenderá como lo hizo. Pero en menos de cinco minutos la enfermera sonreía como tonta en brazos de Francis y ahora... ¡Ahora la rana estaba entrando a la sala! ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió esa táctica antes?

Observó a la enfermera y sonrió en su dirección. Hora de poner los encantos del Hero a prueba. "Buen día, hermosa dama-"

"Olvidalo, galán. No va a funcionar."

"¡Shit!"

* * *

><p>Adentro, Francis caminó con cautela hacia donde el inglés parecía dormir plácidamente. No entendía mucho de medicina, pero sus signos parecían vitales. Sonrió y acarició la mano ajena con delicadeza. "Arthur... Mi Arthur..."<p>

Las palabras parecieron despertar al inglés, quien con ojos entrecerrados sonrió y miró al francés. Pero las palabras que dijo no eran las que Francis esperaba.

"Alfred... Alfred, ¿eres tú?"

Sólo por un segundo, el francés dejo de acariciar la palma del británico, y sintió conflicto. ¿Así que... esta era la razón de que Arthur se hubiera negado a su tan generosa oferta? Y por 'oferta' se refería a su intento de violación fallido. Suspiró y se revolvió los cabellos. Lo mas honorable sería aceptar su justa derrota y abandonar la sala. Pero todos saben que Francis no es precisamente honorable.

"Ahahaha, yes, eet eez me." El francés sólo esperaba que Arthur no se percatara de su seductor y varonil acento. "¿Querías verme, Arth?"

El inglés sonrió y suspiró. "Al fin estás aquí." Los sedantes deben haber funcionado de maravilla, porque Arthur no tenía ni idea de quien estaba realmente en frente de el. Y a pesar de estar lleno de agujas y sueros y vendas, el inglés utilizó toda su fuerza para acercar al francés hacía si y besarlo en los labios.

Francis sonrió victorioso, dejando que Arthur tomara la iniciativa y simplemente correspondiendo. Ohh~ a penas Alfred se enterara de esto. Ohoho~ Suspiró... Se sentía mucho mejor cuando el beso era voluntario... Acarició el cabello del inglés, y cometió el peor error de su vida: habló.

"Mhh... cherri..."

Arthur, a pesar de estar medio drogado, anémico y adolorido; no era estúpido. Alfred a dura penas podía hablar inglés (un inglés bastante precario y mal pronunciado, por cierto), así que definitivamente no hablaba francés. Empujó a la persona que tenía encima, e intentó enfocar su mirada. Cuando lo hizo... agradeció estar conectado a aparatos o habría saltado sobre la rana en ese mismo instante. Le habría hecho una cirugía facial completamente gratis. De todos modos, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para eso. "Get,... get the hell out of here..." murmuró, sintiendo que por su nueva posición se le dificultaba respirar.

"Arth, ya sé que esto parece un malentendido pero verás...-"

"Out!"

"Tal vez si lo analizas más detenidamente...-"

Los gritos llamaron la atención de la enfermera, quien pronto estaba sacando a Francis a patadas de la habitación. Alfred sonrió. Al menos sabía que Arthur estaba despertó y que no le agradaba en nada ver a la rana ahí.

Abatido, el francés se sentó a lado del americano y suspiró. "No lo entiendo."

Alfred miró en su dirección. "¿Qué cosa no entiendes?"

Francis se rascó la barbilla. "No entiendo por qué Arthur te preferiría a ti antes que a mi. Es decir..., eres un mocoso a penas. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿200?"

"De hecho, son 237.¡Puedo entrar a bares nocturnos sin un adulto!"

Francis le restó importancia con la mano. "Detalles. El punto es..., Alfred, querido amigo mio, que un hombre debe aceptar cuando una derrota es lo que es: una derrota. Y yo... entiendo... entiendo... Oh, cielos. ¿Por qué será tan difícil decir esto?" Suspiró. "Entiendo que Arthur prefiere estar contigo... (por muy irracional que eso parezca) y que en esta guerra... parece que tú has ganado."

Alfred parpadeó un par de veces. ¿Francis hablaba de verdad? "Are... are you serious? ¿Qué... que te hizo llegar a esa conclusión?"

El francés se encogió de hombros. "Uno aprende cosas con la edad, Amerique. Un hombre sabe cuando otro hombre no le corresponde. Por lo general eso queda bastante claro después de besarlo a la fuerza cuando cree que eres otra persona...-"

"WHAT?!"

"Oh, Amerique, no es nada ¡No es nada! Al menos te estoy concediendo justa victoria, oui?"

"Screw that!" el americano zarandeó al francés por la camisa. "¡Explícate!"

"Ahh, niños, niños. Son todos igual de... ¿como decirlo? ¿Impacientes? Oui, oui. Eso es."

Alfred lo zarandeó más fuerte. Noqueado le agradaba más. "¡No soy un niño! ¡Ahora, escupe todo, rana!"

Francis sonrió ladinamente y se encogió de hombros. "Creo que ya he dicho más. Ahora, si me disculpas... Tengo otros asuntos que atender."

* * *

><p>Adentro de la sala, Arthur se recuperaba de a poco. Ya estaba completamente estable, y se sentaba en la camilla mientras el doctor compraba sus reflejos. Las naciones tienen la característica de la sanación rápida, así que para las diez de la mañana Arthur ya había recuperado el total de su sangre y estaba rosado como... como... como algo rosado. Aun le dolía el cuerpo y las vendas tendrían que quedarse un tiempo más, pero para alguien que había sobrevivido un atropellamiento... Los doctores estaban sinceramente sorprendidos.<p>

Pero Arthur estaba confundido.

No por su rápida sanación, si no.., por sus sentimientos. Después del incidente francés su mente se empezó a aclarar de a poco. Muy aparte de que Francis se haya aprovechado de la situación... Arthur lo había besado porque creía que era Alfred. Y eso no tenía ningun sentido.

No recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado mientras había estado inconsciente (o sedado), sólo imágenes, sonidos... Recordaba haber abierto los ojos y observar ojos azules como el mar, claros como el cielo. Y mientras estaba entre este mundo y el de allá... solo pensaba en una persona. Un nombre que se repetía en bucle infinito. "Alfred..."

Alfred, Alfred. Sí. El nombre de ese bastardo capitalista emancipado mastodonte sin modales come hamburguesas. Incluso había tenido un sueño. Un sueño donde le decía que lo amaba... ¡Ja! C-como si eso fuera posible... Una pequeña parte de su cerebro empezaba a creer que era posible. Que tal vez su mal humor y reticencia y negación eran sólo una forma de... ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Una pequeña parte de su cerebro le decía que era verdad. Que lo amaba. Que lo había amado desde hace mucho tiempo.

"¡Aghh! No, no, no ¡no!" Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Todo aquello era producto de los calmantes. Sí, eso era. Definitivamente. Se iría de ahí y una vez fuera olvidaría todo sobre americanos y citas y palabras de amor.

Suspiró. Así es como tenía que ser.

* * *

><p>Francis caminaba pensativo por los pasillos del hospital. Aun se sentía culpable por el accidente, pero sabía que ambas naciones estarían bien. Además, tenía otras cosas en que pensar... como en Matthew. Oui, oui, el pequeño hermano del americano, aquel que siempre había estado enamorado de él aún cuando Francis sólo lo utilizaba. Oh, bueno. Si no puedes tener al uno vas por el otro, ¿no? Sonrió con malicia, relamiéndose los labios. El canadiense no estaba nada mal... Francis lo sabía por propia experiencia. Ahh~ ¿cuantas veces lo había acorralado en rincones oscuros y lo había besado y tocado hasta ganarse su favor?<p>

Así que cuando se arregló los rubios cabellos y decidió ir donde Matthew, no esperaba que le dijera 'no'.

Pero bueno, tampoco esperaba ver lo que vio cuando entró a la cafetería.

* * *

><p><strong>Antes que nada, como entenderan... me tomo dos dias leer la historia. Uno se olvida de las cosas e.e Mi modo de escribir es un poco mas serio ahora... pero espero que los personajes sean de su agrado aun. Tambien e.e Me puse a corregir muchas cosas de los capis anteriores. Puntuaciones y partes donde confundia los nombres y eso... He cambiado algunos dialogos, pero nada que le cambie el sentido al fic. Como no tengo internet en casa aun no voy a poder subir la version corregida... solo queria que lo sepan (?)<strong>

**Como sea, que creen que pase con Matthew y Francis? Con Romano y el español que no se calla? Y con Arthur y sus sentimientos reprimidos? Como siempre, todas las sugerencias son bienvenidas. Aun hay un par de asuntos que arreglar antes de que acabe la fic, como ven.**

**Son libres de echarme tomatazos por mi demora u.u (Y vaya demora). **

**Se los quiere, besus!**

**Dejen review.**

**ps:yo se que ustedes aman el USUK, asi que les recomendaria que se den una vuelta por mi fic Somewhere in London. Es de mis favoritas (?)**

**Otra de las fics que retome es Convicto. Un Iggychu con punk!Iggy y mal vocabulario.**


End file.
